Torn
by AJCeda
Summary: A guilt ridden Bella moves to Forks, where she meets the mysterious Edward Cullen. But she can't seem to fight the draw to his overbearing brother, Emmett. How will she cope when she finds herself torn between the two?
1. Somewhere I Belong

_**Alternate Universe. Same state of characters (vampire/human) with a few minor changes (No Rosalie. Emmett was found by Esme and changed by Carlisle.) Character demeanor/development drastically different. I own nothing even remotely related to Twilight, this is just a work of my own imagination loosely based on the characters created by vampire- super genius Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy.**_

**Part I: Ignorance is Bliss**

_**Just as dismal as I remember it, **_**I thought as the rain beat down on the roof of the cruiser. A dreary day in Forks, Washington wasn't hard to find. Charlie kept his full attention on the road, not quite sure how to break the ice. All the better, because I wasn't really in the conversational mood. I stared out the window and tried to forget the past two years' events that had warranted the move up here from Phoenix. I closed my eyes and shook my head slowly.**

"**What's the matter, Bells?" Charlie asked, finally finding his voice. I looked up at the sound of my name.**

"**Hmm? Oh. Nothing." I mumbled in response, then returned to staring out the window.**

"**You sure? You seem kind of…I don't know…sad," he shrugged. "Do you not want to be here?"**

**I sighed. He unfortunately was quite wrong. Here was exactly where I wanted to be. Away from Phoenix. **

"**Bella?"**

"**Sorry Dad." I shifted in my seat to look at him, "I'm fine, really. And yes, I do want to be here."**

"**Good to know," he smiled, "Ah, here we are."**

**He pulled into the driveway of the little house I had spent my summers in and shut the cruiser's engine down. He exited the vehicle and proceeded to unload my meager belongings and lug them inside. I grabbed the last suitcase and slammed the trunk. That's when I noticed the faded red pick-up parked in front of the cruiser. I was sure it was the one Charlie told me about; the one from his old friend Billy Black. Billy was wheelchair bound and couldn't drive, so Charlie bought it from him when we it was decided that I was moving in. I put my suitcase down and did a once-over, circling the truck slowly. It supposedly ran like a dream, and looked like it held up like a tank. It was in one piece with no noticeable damage, which worked for me. I was just grateful for my own set of wheels. I made a mental note to thank Charlie after I got settled. **

**I walked back to the cruiser to pick up my luggage and as I turned to enter the house I stopped short. An obnoxiously large, probably overpriced, SUV was proceeding slowly past. This normally wouldn't have phased me, except that expensive cars in Forks were almost as rare as a lake in the middle of the desert. But it wasn't so much the car that struck me as it was the driver. He was staring directly at me, his eyes a remarkable honey-gold. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him. He was positively enormous, extremely intimidating, and breathtakingly beautiful. His features could only be described as God-like, and it was all I could do not to gawk. I finger-waved nervously, but he only continued to glare at me, slowing the truck to almost a crawl. He moved only to run one of his bear-sized hands through his curly brown hair, before his passenger jabbed him with an elbow. The other boy was noticeably smaller with tousled bronze hair, and shared the same amazing features and unique amber eyes. He broke eye contact long enough to mutter something to his companion, then glanced back at me briefly before speeding off down the street. **

**I couldn't quite grasp what I had done to offend, but didn't care to stand around and ponder it. That boy was down right frightening. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned up the stairs, almost running full force into Charlie. He must have come out sometime during my staring contest with the beautiful stranger. He was looking down the street where the car had just disappeared over the horizon.**

"**How long have you been standing there?" I asked, blushing slightly. **

"**Long enough," he muttered, his face expressionless.**

"**What is it, Dad? Who were they?" I turned my head in the direction of his gaze.**

"**Those were two of Dr. Cullen's boys…Emmett and…uh…" He snapped his fingers, struggling to remember the name, "Um…Edward, I think."**

"**You seem kind of angry, do you not like them?" I was curious now. What did he know?**

"**Oh it's nothing like that," he shook his head. "Dr. Cullen is a wonderful man, and his kids never cause trouble. It's just odd that they'd stop by like that. They tend to keep to themselves…" he trailed off.**

"**So you usually don't see them around much?" I asked**

"**No, not really" he answered. "They attend Forks High, where you'll be going…"**

**I rolled my eyes. He had a knack for stating the obvious.**

"…**Along with their other siblings. There's another brother, Jasper, and a sister, Alice. She's a bit of an odd duck, from what I've heard." Charlie chuckled. I wondered if the other two were as striking as Edward and Emmett.**

"**Four kids in high school?" I lifted my suitcase onto the porch and stepped out of the rain.**

"**Well, unfortunately Dr. Cullen and his wife were unable to have children," Charlie explained, "So they were kind enough to adopt." He turned and looked through the open door. **

"**Come on, Bells," he jerked his head toward the house. "Let's get in. It's going to get real cold real fast, and you probably want to get into some warm clothes."**

**I shrugged, taking that as the end to the conversation about the Cullen's. In truth, I was feeling a bit chilly and I really couldn't mask the grumble in my stomach. I heaved my suitcase through the door and followed my Dad inside.**

**I wasn't expecting much, especially from Charlie. He couldn't cook to save his life, and it was a small wonder how he had survived out here on his own. So it didn't really surprise me to find an open pizza box on the kitchen table after I had changed into some dry clothes. Charlie had set out some paper plates and napkins, and I heard some form a ball game emanating from the living room. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, threw two slices on a plate and carried my feast back up to my room. **

**I couldn't help but think about the boys with the strange eyes…not so much the driver but his passenger. Edward, I think his name was. Charlie had said he was Dr. Cullen's son. I thought back for a moment over all the times I had talked to and visited with Charlie over the years, and I didn't recall him ever mentioning a Dr. Cullen. He must be new in town. So why wasn't everyone gawking at him instead of me? I wasn't anything special, least of all compared to Edward. I opened my closet and gazed at myself in the mirror. Yep, still plain-old, boring Isabella Swan. Dark brown hair, milk-chocolate eyes and whiter-than white skin. I was a regular Medusa compared to Edward's Adonis. To call him beautiful would have been an understatement. I only saw his face, but it had left me breathless. Everything about it was perfect: defined cheek-bones, square jaw, gently sloping forehead into a perfectly-shaped nose. It was as if he had been carved from the highest-quality marble.**

**I suddenly shook my head, snapping myself back into reality. I didn't even know this boy! Why on earth should I remember every detail about his face? **

_**How could you not? **_**The thought intruded before I could stop it. **_**He's devastatingly gorgeous.**_

**My reflection seemed to smirk back at me.**

"**Cut it out," I said to myself. "You've hardly been here twelve hours and already you've got a crush? No, not a crush…"**

_**Obsession?**_

_**No, too soon.**_

_**Infatuation, maybe?**_

_**Ugh…**_

"**Now I'm talking to myself." I sighed and closed my closet door. I was starting school in the morning and hadn't even unpacked yet. **

**By the time I finished it was almost midnight. I crawled into bed, completely exhausted. I hoped I would have pleasant dreams, but of course I was plagued by the same nightmares that had haunted me for almost two years.**

_**Tears poured down my face as I cradled my twin brother Isaac in my arms. I sneered viciously up at Patti, his less-than-stable ex-girlfriend. Her hand shook as she continued to point the gun at Isaac's chest.**_

"_**How?!" I screamed at her. "How could you do this to him?!" **_

"_**How?!" A maniacal smile spread across her face, "How?!" she screeched. "The same way I can do this!"**_

"_**Patti, no!" Isaac shouted. He sat up to reach out for her, but I wrapped my arms around his chest and yanked him back, protecting his body with my own. Patti laughed as she shoved the barrel of the gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger. Blood and brain matter splattered the wall behind her and she instantly crashed to the floor.**_

_**When I sat up, his blood had soaked the front of my shirt and my jeans. I looked down at him and gasped at the gaping bullet wounds in his chest and abdomen.**_

"_**Oh," I cried softly. "Oh Isaac…" I hefted him into my lap.**_

"_**Don't worry, Bella. I'm fine. Really. It doesn't hurt," he tried to laugh but ended up wincing in pain instead. My chin began to quiver and I bit my lip.**_

"_**Please, Bells, Please don't cry," he whispered. He laid a hand on my cheek. "I'm not in any pain."**_

"_**Ike don't," I began to protest, but he shook his head to silence me.**_

"_**Bella stop. I don't want you to be upset," he paused to cough, blood staining his teeth and lips. "Hey, you remember what we used to say before bed? You know, when we were kids?" I nodded, unable to speak. **_

" _**No matter how fart apart we may be, a piece of me is in you, and a piece of you is in me." I recited with him. I felt him shudder in my arms.**_

"_**You could always make me laugh, Ike. No matter what," I giggled. I looked down at him, but it was too late. He hadn't heard me. His hand slid off my face, leaving a bloody smear on my cheek. It fell limp on the floor.**_

"_**Ike?" I shook him, knowing it was useless. "Don't leave me! Please!!" I felt my heart begin to shatter.**_

"_**Oh God, no!" my voice broke. I hugged his head to my chest. "Isaac, no!!" I rocked his lifeless form slowly as the tears coursed down my face. **_

_**My brother, the other half of my heart, was gone.**_

**I woke in a cold sweat and sat bolt upright in bed. I had hoped these nightmares would have stayed in Phoenix. I groped on my night stand for my Ambien and fought briefly with the cap. I popped two out of the bottle, choked them down and flopped back onto my pillow. **

"**Guess you can't run from your past," I muttered to myself.**

**I tossed briefly, then finally submitted to the medication and drifted into a dreamless sleep.**


	2. Breathless

I still felt awful after last night, and the only thing I wanted to do was get through the day unnoticed. I took a deep breath and opened the door to my first class. I guess I was asking too much.

Every set of eyes in the room was on me when I walked in. So much for going unnoticed. Some of the girls glared at me through narrowed eyes while others whispered behind their hands. The boys, on the other hand, ogled me like a bunch kids on Christmas. It was as if they'd never seen a girl before. The teacher looked over the top of her glasses at the schedule I'd handed her, then back up at me. I felt my face flush and ducked my head.

"Isabella, is it?" she asked.

"Just Bella," I mumbled in response.

" I see. Well, seeing as everyone has arrived," she scanned the room briefly, "You can take the empty seat next to Mr. Cullen."

My head snapped up at the name.

_Cullen?_

_Crap!_

_I hope it's not the scary one…_

I looked in the direction she was indicating. Fantastic. It was the excruciatingly gorgeous Edward. He was doodling mindlessly on a notebook, blatantly ignoring his surroundings. He was the only one _not_ paying attention to me. I made my way down the aisle and, naturally, because I was getting off to _such_ a great start, I tripped over a book bag and stumbled. My belongings flew out of my arms and my bag swung around and almost knocked me in the face.

_Way to go, Bella. Hell of a first impression._

A wave of stifled giggles and a couple of outright guffaws rippled through the class. I grumbled to myself and bent to pick up my things, only to come face to face with Edward. He held out my books, neatly stacked, and smiled. My heart leapt into my throat.

_Good God._

It was absolutely stunning. _He_ was absolutely stunning. I shifted my bag on my back.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was melodic, almost entrancing. I was positively dumbfounded. Even his voice was perfect.

"I'm fine," I whispered, "Thanks."

"Anytime," he handed me my books and returned to his seat. I stood slowly and slid into mine. My face was so flushed that I wouldn't have been surprised if I resembled a tomato. I brushed a stray hair behind my ear and dared another glance up at him. He had resumed his aimless sketching as if our encounter had never occurred. I wanted desperately to introduce myself, but fear of further embarrassment kept my mouth shut. I sighed quietly and turned my attention to the front. Might as well make a feeble attempt at learning. I opened the used copy of _The Great Gatsby_ and flipped to the chapter the class was discussing. Having already read the book, I let my mind wander. I flipped ahead in the book, back a couple of chapters, and ended up closing it. I rested my chin in one hand and the other on the desk. I absently traced random designs with my index finger.

"Can't stand it either?" a gentle voice questioned from beside me.

_Oh Lord._

_Is he talking to me?_

_Of course he is!_

_Just remember to breathe._

_Breathe…_

"Yeah," I responded, meeting his gaze. I swallowed hard. "I…um…read it already. I…uh…didn't really care for it."

"I've read it myself," he fanned through the pages and placed the book on his desk. The teacher glanced up at him from her desk and he flattered her with a smile. She blushed slightly and returned to the class discussion. "I found it quite boring, honestly."

"Me too." I croaked. Why was my throat so dry?

"Forgive me," he said suddenly.

"Why, what's the matter?" I asked. I suddenly realized that I had inched closer to him during our conversation. Embarrassed, I slouched back.

"Oh don't be alarmed. It's nothing serious. It's just…" he paused.

_Oh great, here we go._

"It's just…Well I don't think we've actually met," he chuckled lightly.

_Phew. _I sighed to myself.

_Uh-oh. _

_Was that out loud?_

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella…Bella Swan." I stammered.

"Bella…Short for Isabella, I'd imagine?"

"Yeah, " I managed a smile finally. "But Bella is fine."

"It's lovely to officially meet you, Bella." Edward smiled at me again and it was absolutely intoxicating. I felt my throat knot up again.

_Keep breathing._

"You, too"

The bell rang suddenly, making me jump in my seat.

"Alas we must go our separate ways," he rose fluidly, "And as Shakespeare once wrote: '_Parting is such sweet sorrow'"_

"_Romeo and Juliet," _I smiled. "One of my favorites."

"You know your fine literature," he nodded. "Impressive."

"Glad you approve," I gathered my books for my next class and stuffed the rest in my bag. I slung it over my shoulder. He proceeded to exit the classroom, then stopped. He glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Until next time, then?" he asked.

"Yeah…next time…" I sighed. "Hey…Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" He turned to face me. I completely lost my nerve. His sheer beauty left me speechless.

"See…see you around."

"I look forward to it," he winked, then pivoted expertly on one heel and swiftly left.

I couldn't believe I didn't ask him about yesterday; about why his brother had glared at me from his car in front of my house. I made a mental note to say something the next time I saw him and found my way to my next class.

The rest of the morning went pretty much the same as the first class: the same hushed giggles and the same awkward stares. I was grateful when the bell rang for lunch and practically sprinted out of class to get to the cafeteria.

I was able to make it through the lunch line without drawing any more attention to myself. I scanned the room and saw an empty table toward the back. Perfect. No one had really made an effort to talk to me all day, so I didn't see a huge problem with sitting alone. I quickly maneuvered through the bustling crowd of students and slid into a seat at my selected table. I dropped my bag on the chair next to me and pulled my I Pod out of the front zipper. I put one ear bud in, cued up a song and pressed play. I took a bite of my apple and chewed slowly, watching as the cliques took their separate tables.

"Hi." a female voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up. A tall, dark-haired girl with glasses stood in front of my table with a tray of food.

"Hi," I looked at her quizzically.

"Do you mind if I sit?" she asked.

"Not at all," I answered. I shut my music off and took out the ear bud. She'd probably want to talk and I didn't want to be rude. Too bad. It was one of my favorite songs. She placed her tray on the table and sat down across from me.

"You're the new girl, right?" she asked.

"Yep."

"I'm Angela," she pushed her glasses up with one finger and smiled timidly. "You're Isabella Swan…you sat in front of me in English"

"Nice to meet you, and you can call me Bella," I replied.

"Oh, okay. Hey I saw you talking to Edward Cullen this morning," she continued, "He's something else, isn't he?"

"He's something alright," my cheeks grew warm when she said his name.

"It's kind of strange though," she pondered.

"Why is that?" I asked, curious now.

"Well, he's never really acknowledged any of the girls here before, let alone spoken to them," she grinned and took sip of her iced tea. "He must like you."

"Oh I don't know…" now I _knew_ my face was red. "I've only been here for a day. He barely knows me."

"Still, I mean, he's never even _looked_ at a girl here," she swept her arm over the swarms of students in the lunch room.

"Not even one?" I raised an eyebrow. She couldn't be serious.

"Nope," she shook her head. "And believe me, it hasn't been for lack of trying on some parts."

She jerked her thumb in the direction of a short blond girl headed our way.

"You mean…" I trailed off.

"Yep, she's practically thrown herself at him," she sighed. "And he doesn't even give her a second thought."

"Wow," I was awestruck.

"I know. He just politely tells her he's not interested and walks away," Angela looked over the brim of her glasses at me. "There must be something really different about you."

"Great," I muttered and dropped my head into my hands.

"Oh Goodness!" She exclaimed. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad!"

"It's okay," I said. "I've been stared at all day. I was starting to wonder if I actually _am_ different."

"You're not different," she said.

"Then what am I?" I inquired. She paused, then grinned ear to ear.

"You're new!" We both laughed, because we were both well aware that anything new in Forks was front-page news-worthy.

"And besides," she continued.

"What?" There was more?

"I heard what he said when you guys were leaving class, you know, that line from _Romeo and Juliet?"_

"You heard that?" I cringed.

"Oh yeah," she sighed. "That was very romantic, especially for someone he just met."

"Oh boy."

"Ange!!" The petite girl stopped at our table. "There you are! What are you doing over here?"

"Hi Jess," Angela greeted her. "I just thought Bella might-"

"You're the new girl!" She interrupted, sliding into the seat next to Angela. "Isabella, right? I heard you came from Phoenix. It must be so hot there. Why on Earth would you want to come here? It's always so cold and miserable here-"

"Jessica!" Angela interrupted her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You're babbling. Why don't you let the poor girl answer?" Angela scolded, and it was all I could do muffle my giggle.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's quite alright," I chuckled. "And in response to your questions: It's just Bella; Yes, I came from Phoenix; Yes it _is_ quite hot there; And I came here for a change in scenery."

"Oh, well, that's nice," She added nonchalantly and turned back to Angela. "So Ange, do you think Edward will go to Prom with me? I'm thinking about asking him after school today."

"Jess," Angela rolled her eyes, "Haven't you gotten the hint already? He isn't interested."

"Well…well… this time could be different!" Jessica huffed.

"Different how?" Angela asked.

"It's Prom! He can't say no to Prom!" she slapped her hand on the table for emphasis.

"Prom or no prom, he's not going to change his mind, Jessica." Angela stated simply. Jessica simply pouted in response. "Why don't you ask his brother? He's just as hot, you know."

"Who, Emmett?" Jess crinkled her nose. "No way. He's---"

A loud crash from the other side of the cafeteria disrupted their repartee. All of our heads swiveled in the direction of the ruckus. My heart immediately jumped into my throat as I saw Emmett and Edward in a fierce stand off, a broken chair lying in pieces between them. It was so quiet in the small lunch room that we could all hear their heated conversation.

"Stay out of it, Emmett!" Edward growled.

"Not likely. Something doesn't add up. I think you should back off," Emmett snarled in return.

"I neither seek nor do I need your approval." Edward snorted.

"I don't care!" Emmett boomed, his voice reverberating off the cafeteria walls.

"Well that's just tough for you, now, isn't it?" Edward retorted. He kicked the rubble from underfoot and proceeded to push his way past his brother. Emmett stopped him with a hand to the chest.

"Stay away from her, little brother," he warned. "She's not to be trusted."

"You don't know that," Edward shoved his brother's arm roughly away and stalked toward the nearest set of doors. He stopped and glared over his shoulder "I will do what I please, and see whom I choose. There is nothing you can say or do about it." And with that he slammed the doors open and stormed off into the rain. Emmett stood for a moment, seething, and suddenly turned his attention directly at me. His eyes were black as night and if looks could kill I would have been dead twice over. His anger was so palpable that I could practically feel it clawing at my throat. I cowered in my seat. He stared for a moment longer then turned and walked swiftly away.

"And you wonder why I don't ask him out," Jess muttered. "Why did he look at you like that?" She turned and asked me.

"Don't know," I shrugged nervously. "I've never even met the guy."

"He told Edward to 'stay away from her,'" her eyes narrowed as we spoke and I held my hands up defensively, "Did he mean you? 'Cause if he did…"

"Jessica, leave her alone," Angela ordered so sternly that her friend's eyes went wide. "She said she doesn't know. Just let it go, would you? Come on, Bella," she gathered up her things and stood. "We've go Bio together next period. I'll walk with you."

I followed suit by grabbing my bag and walking away with Angela. We left Jessica dumbfounded at the table.

"I love her to death, really," Angela fumed as we dodged rain drops, "But damn she has got to let this Edward business go!"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

I couldn't get Emmett's awful stare out of my head. The thought of his black eyes haunted me. What the hell was his problem, anyway? I shook my head suddenly, erasing the image. No. I wasn't going to let him get the best of me. I made up my mind to confront him tomorrow. If I wanted to be friends with Edward, then I would be damned if I'd let that big oaf get in my way. Never mind that said oaf was about three times my size and could probably crush me with his pinky finger.


	3. Keep Away

Tomorrow came and went with no sign of Emmett. Then the next day he was a no show, and the following day the same thing. Edward eventually joined Angela and I at our lunch table, and we were all becoming fast friends. Every once and a while I would catch him staring at me in a way that would make my cheeks flush and my heart race. As the days wore on, I found I was losing my resolve to stick up to Emmett.

Three days turned into three weeks before I would see him again. It was a Friday afternoon in early April, and per usual there was a thick bed of clouds hanging low over Forks. I left after Bio, a mild ankle sprain giving me the perfect excuse to miss Gym. Edward had a Spanish exam that day, so I walked out to the parking lot alone, grateful for the silence of the afternoon. I'd had enough of being pestered by Jess about Prom and whether or not Edward was going to ask me. I actually had no intention of attending, whether he asked me or not. Dancing is detrimental to the hopelessly uncoordinated such as myself.

I reached my truck and flung my bag up onto the hood. I opened it up and shoved my hand in, rummaging around for my keys.

"Dammit," I sighed. Unable to find them, I stuck my head into my bag to look. "It might help if I put them in the same place every time…A-HA!!" I pulled out my keys with a triumphant shout.

"Bella," A deep, unfamiliar voice interrupted my victory. I let out a startled yip and dropped my keys on the ground. I bent to pick them up and frowned while crouched. I really wished I'd had my pepper spray. What if it was some kind of psycho trying to kill me?

_Get a grip, Bella. _I told myself, then turned around to see who had the nerve to sneak up on me. I came eye to chest with Emmett Cullen.

"Emmett…" I looked up. "Wait a minute, we've never actually met. How do you know my name?"

"How do you know mine?" he smirked. Crap. He was almost as hot as his brother.

"Well, you're kind of hard to miss," I chuckled nervously. Now where did I leave that resolve I had built up? Right…I dropped it with my keys. "You still didn't answer me, though." I finished.

"Don't be dense, Bella," he shook his head.

"Hey!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant it's a small town. Word gets out quick," he growled.

As soon as the words left his mouth my resolve jumped right back into my hand with the truck keys.

"What's the problem, Emmett?" I asked, my voice suddenly bold.

"Oh, no problem, really," he waved his hand nonchalantly in the air. "I just wanted to talk."

"Talk?" I sputtered "You drive by my house one day and scare the holy hell out of me, and then the next day you glower at me from across the cafeteria. All the while I'm sitting here wondering what the hell I did to offend," I took a deep breath, " And you wanted to talk?!"

"Yep," he answered , folding his arms across his massive chest and leaning on my truck.

"So speak," I mimicked his gesture and waved my hand in the air, beckoning him to continue.

"What brought you here, Bella?" he asked, "To Forks, I mean." he added when I raised an eyebrow. I paused…I couldn't tell him. If I told him he'd tell his brother. And that was the last thing I wanted Edward to know.

_Flashback_

_I stood in the bathroom and stared at my haggard reflection in the mirror. Three months had passed since Isaac's death, and the pain still tore at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran my hands over my face. My cheeks were hollowed out and I had dark, almost bruise-like circles under my eyes. I was barely sleeping at night, the events of my brother's passing haunting me every time I tried. I tucked limp strands of hair behind my ear and sighed. It was now or never. _

_I sunk my hands, palms up, into the sink of icy water. I submerged them up to my wrists and stopped. The water was painfully cold, but I had to numb all feeling. I took my right hand out and reached into my back pocket. I pulled out my mother's letter opener and held it in front of me. I flipped it over and over in my hand, watching as the fluorescent light gleamed off the plated gold. I finally turned it so I could grip the handle. Now or never…_

_I closed my eyes and dug the sharp end deep into the skin of my left wrist. I dragged it in a vertical direction up my arm, then lifted the letter opener out of the water. A cold chill drifted down my spine as blood oozed forth from the jagged wound. I stared at the letter opener again. It's once shimmering surface was now stained a brilliant crimson. I gulped, then shifted the weapon to my left hand and submerged the right wrist. Pain coursed down my left arm and my hand shook. I took another deep breath and sliced in a similar pattern on the other wrist._

_I dropped the letter opener on the floor and it clinked harmlessly on the tile. I gazed back up at the mirror. My reflection stared back at me, calm for the moment. The image changed in a flash as another wave of pain wracked my small frame. My face twisted in agony and I could barely muffle the moan that escaped my lips. I lifted my hands from the icy red pool in the sink until they were at eye level. Blood flowed freely from the wounds and traveled in little rivers down my arms. My vision blurred and I crashed to my knees on the floor._

"_Isaac! " I cried out in anguish, my head now bowed to my chest. In a moment that felt like an eternity, my mother Renee burst through the door._

"_Isabella! No!" She shouted and fell to her knees on the floor next to me. "It's going to be okay! You're going to be okay!" she held my shaking form in her arms. "Phil!! Call 911!" _

_The last thing I saw were the tears streaking my mother's face and my step father hovering in the door way, frantically calling for an ambulance._

_End_

"Hey!" Emmett shouted and snapped his fingers in front of my face. "You going to answer me or what?"

"I missed my Dad, that's why," I replied quickly, shaking off the vivid memory. He pursed his lips.

"I don't believe you," he said gruffly.

"Believe whatever you want, Emmett," I went to grab my bag and he shoved a hand on top of it to stop me.

"Let go," I demanded and gave my bag a yank. It didn't budge. What was he made of, lead or something?

"Not until I get some answers," he replied. "You were a thousand miles away just now. Where did you go?"

"No where!" I shouted. "Now leave me alone, I want to go home." I reached for my bag again.

"I don't think so, Sugar," he pulled my bag across the hood of the truck, just out of my reach. "Not until you tell me the truth."

"The truth?!" I asked, incredulous. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Let's say, for argument's sake, that I just know," he smirked again. "Now tell me why you're here."

"Let's say, for argument's sake," I threw his words back in his face, "That I don't give a damn what you think you know. Give me my bag, Emmett." I demanded, doing my best to be intimidating.

"Not until you tell me what's going on, _Bella,_" he emphasized my name through his teeth, and it was all I could do not to shrink back in fear. Damn but he was scary.

"What does it matter?!" I threw my hands in the air.

"So you _are _hiding something!" he leaned in toward me, his face now level with mine.

"I'm not hiding anything!" I responded, going nose to nose with him instead of following my instinct and hiding under my truck. "I moved here because I missed my Dad. Why is it so important to you?" He narrowed his eyes and stepped back.

"Because I don't want my brother around someone who is going to hurt him with her lies," he said in a dangerously low voice.

"If Edward wants to be my friend, there is nothing you can say or do to stop him!" I spat. "And I am _not_ lying!" I made the crucial mistake of breaking eye contact. He immediately caught on.

"Bull." he growled. "The truth. Now."

"I'm _not_ lying," I mumbled angrily.

"Bull!" he repeated. "Tell me why you're here, Isabella!" He grabbed my arm and I immediately wrenched it free.

"None of your Goddamn business!" I snarled and made to slap him. Before I could blink he had caught my hand mid swing. We both stared for a moment at our clasped hands before I snatched mine free of his.

"I don't trust you," he stated, his tone suddenly subdued.

"Feeling's mutual," I snapped.

"You'd do well to stay away from my brother," he warned.

"Piss off," I growled and grabbed my bag.

I whipped the driver's side door open and threw my bag in. I clambered into the seat and brought the truck roaring to life. Emmett came around and closed the door before I could slam it. He folded his arms on the open window and leaned in. I scooted back and gulped as he stared deeply into my eyes.

"I can promise you this," he said quietly. "If you don't keep your distance, it won't end well."

"You can keep your promises," I spat, then closed the gap so my face was a mere inch from his. I glared fiercely back at him. "Now get the hell out of my truck."

He casually stepped back and allowed me to peel out of my parking space. I glanced briefly up in my rear view at the exit to the lot and saw him standing there, arms folded and scowling. I sneered, knowing full well that he couldn't see it, then screeched out of the lot and down the road.

I was glad Charlie wasn't home when I ripped into the driveway. I really didn't feel like explaining my anger. He was fully aware of what had gone on in Arizona, and it was actually his suggestion that I come to live with him. Shortly after my suicide attempt, I began drinking to try and drown my pain. I spent almost every weekend for over nine months emptying Phil's liquor cabinet in the solitude of my room. My mother discovered my drinking habit upon coming home early from one of Phil's baseball games to find me passed out on my bedroom floor. She forced me into therapy. A year and a laundry list of medications later, I was still blaming myself for Isaac's death. I couldn't get past the guilt. Finally at a loss, Renee called Charlie. After a lengthy conversation, they decided that the best thing for me would be to move away. Charlie figured that the further away from the pain I was, the better chance I would have of a complete recovery. I had jumped at the chance, and almost immediately started to feel better. Up until an hour ago things were going great. Now it was all I could not to drive to the nearest airport and jump on the next plane out. Instead I just leapt out of the truck and stormed into the house. Emmett Cullen was going to make my life miserable so long as I was any where near his brother. He had one hell of a nerve to interfere in my life! How dare he?!

"Jack-Ass!" I screamed to no one and stomped my foot. Now I was really glad Charlie wasn't home. He hated it when I cursed.

I hung my coat up next to the door and dropped my bag. I scrubbed my face with my hands and sighed, deciding then that I would leave the whole headache that was Emmett for another day. I walked into the kitchen and began to pull out what I needed to make dinner for Charlie and myself. I had just finished breading some chicken and was about to throw it in the frying pan when my cell phone began to chime from my bag back in the hall. I wiped my hands on a towel, shut off the stove and dashed for my phone. I snatched it from the front pocket, checked the display and frowned. I didn't recognize the number. I flipped open the phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?" I hated repeating myself.

Still no response. That's it. I was no mood for pranks.

"Look, asshole, you have exactly three seconds to answer or I'm hanging up. One…Two…"

"Hi Bella," a rich, velvety voice finally greeted me.

"Oh…um…shit…" Open mouth, insert foot. It was Edward.

"Sorry, I got a little…you know…nervous," he stammered.

"Nervous?" Why would he be nervous? "About what?"

"Umm…well…." he paused. This was very unlike Edward. He always knew what to say and when to say it. I smiled.

"Edward Cullen are you at a loss for words?" I giggled.

"Well, sort of," he laughed. "This just didn't exactly work out the way I had planned."

"What didn't?" I queried.

"Bella I need to ask you something," he said finally.

"Oh jeez," I sighed, "If this is about Prom, Edward, I'm going to tell you the same thing I've told everyone else. I'm a walking disaster as is, and if you expect me to dance…"

"It's not that," he cut me off.

"Then stop being cryptic," I demanded. "Out with it, Cullen."

"Alright, fine," I could almost see the smirk grace his perfect face. "Bella I want to take you out on a date."

"How's it feel to want?" I joked.

"I'm serious," he said firmly.

"You mean…" I trailed off.

"Yes, ma'am, the whole deal." He stated. "I pick you up, meet your Dad, take you out for dinner and maybe a romantic stroll, and drop you off before curfew."

Oh boy.

This was real.

The excruciatingly gorgeous Edward Cullen was asking the painfully plain Bella Swan out on a date.

Now it was my turn to remain silent.

"You still there?" he asked after a minute.

"Yeah…yeah I'm here," I answered.

"So…"

"So what?" my mind went completely blank. What had he just asked me?

"You never cease to amaze me," he laughed at my short term memory loss. "Isabella Swan, it would bring me great pleasure if you would join me for a lovely evening out"

"I…um…" I took a deep breath.

"So? Will you?" he almost sounded anxious.

"Sure. Sure, I'd love to." I answered finally.

"Great!" He exclaimed. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at Six p.m."

"That sounds good," was all I could manage. I could barely breathe.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said softly. "Have a wonderful evening."

"Okay," I squeaked, "You too."

I closed my phone and stared at it in my hand. Wow. Tomorrow night I was going out with Edward. I placed my phone back into my bag and let my hand linger there for a moment. I smiled to myself and sighed. This was going to be fun. I headed back to kitchen to finish dinner, my heart fluttering and my head swimming.


	4. In Your Eyes

**A/N: **_Wow! Reviews already and I only just published today!! You guys rock!! Here's Chapter 4, hope you like it! And for my fellow Emmett/Bella fans, be patient! Their moment will come soon!_

_And remember, more reviews = more updates!!_

_THANK YOU FOR READING!!! :-)_

************************************************8**

I gazed up at the clock on the cable box. 5:45. Edward had fifteen minutes. I sat on the couch next to Charlie and drummed my fingers nervously on the arm. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"So…" he began. "Edward Cullen, huh?"

"Yep," I said.

"What brought this on?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the television.

"Don't know," I answered. "He called me yesterday and asked me out on a date."

"And he wanted to meet _me_?" Charlie turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. He said he wanted to do quote 'the whole deal.'" I quipped.

"What's that mean?" Charlie looked very puzzled.

"Well," I sighed, "That means he wants to pick me up here, officially meet my father, take me out for a nice dinner and maybe a romantic stroll, and then drop me off at home before curfew."

"Sounds old fashioned," He turned his attention back to the television. "Do you have your pepper spray?"

"Dad!"

"I'm just saying," Charlie muttered.

A sudden knock on the door thankfully interrupted our awkward conversation. Charlie glanced over at me again as he stood and smoothed out the wrinkles on his shirt. He shook his head and proceeded to the front door. I heard the hinges creak and some mumbled greetings, then two sets of foot steps approach the living room. I scrambled up off the couch, tugged at the hem on my favorite blue sweater and straightened my long khaki skirt. I stared briefly at my feet and pursed my lips. I owned no nice shoes, so my dressy outfit was completely thrown off by a pair of low cut, black and white Chuck Taylor's. Can't win 'em all, I guess. I raised my eyes just then to see Charlie re-enter the living room, followed by Edward.

_My God._

He looked absolutely amazing. He wore a cream-colored turtleneck sweater that clung to him in all the right places, accented with a black leather blazer. He had on a pair of black dress pants with black leather shoes that probably cost more that Charlie made in a month. He kept his hands clasped behind his back and smiled warmly at me.

"Bella," Charlie cleared his throat, "Your…uh…date is here."

"Thanks, Dad." I mumbled and cast my eyes down again.

"Bella," Edward's voice was like chocolate syrup on my favorite sundae. I looked up. "These are for you." He held out a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"Oh," I exclaimed softly. I gathered them in my arms and buried my nose briefly in the smooth petals. "Edward, they're gorgeous. I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say a thing," he chuckled. "Why don't you go put them in some water and I'll get your coat." I could only nod in response and almost ran to the kitchen to find a vase. I realized just then that I had left Edward alone with my father. I sincerely hoped Charlie wasn't making an ass out of himself or trying to embarrass me. I crept back down the short hallway and hovered in the doorway just out of Charlie's line of sight. Edward had his back to me.

"Curfew is eleven pm." Charlie was saying.

"I shall have her home by ten forty five, then" Edward assured him.

"And no funny business," my father folded his arms and did his best to look stern.

"None whatsoever, sir," Edward remained perfectly calm and completely un-phased. "And you kids should wear your seat belts," Charlie continued, "Because you can never be to careful out there on the road."

"Chief Swan," Edward flashed one of his stunning smiles, "Your daughter will be safe with me, of that you can be certain…" he paused. "Are you ready, Bella? Or are you going to continue to lurk in the hall all night?" I jumped when he called my name. How had he known I was there?

"Coming!" I squeaked and rushed into the living room. Edward helped me shrug into my jacket and I slung my purse over my shoulder. Charlie walked us to the door and held it as we exited. He touched my arm lightly and I looked up. He pantomimed spraying an aerosol can and pointed to my bag. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you later, Dad," I mumbled.

"Have fun, Bells," he responded. He lingered for a moment and watched us walk away, then stepped inside and locked the door.

Edward offered his arm and I blushed slightly before sliding my hand through. He guided me to his car and opened the passenger door. He turned to me and smiled. I had to remind myself to breathe again.

"Your chariot awaits, m'lady," the words flowed effortlessly off his tongue and I wondered where he learned such elegant speech.

"Such a gentleman," I chuckled. I stepped around him and placed my hand over his where it rested on the door. I couldn't help but notice how shockingly cold he was. Well, it was a little chilly out tonight. He shut the door behind me once I was settled, then strode casually around to the driver's side and let himself in.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he pulled away from the curb and proceeded down the street. "A little Italian place I know in Port Angeles," he responded. "Are you cold? I can turn on the heat." He reached over to the thermostat.

"No I'm fine," I stretched my hand out to stop him and our fingers brushed for the second time that night. His touch was still icy. I cocked my head at him. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" he looked back at the road, oblivious.

"Cold," I said. "Your hands are freezing."

"Oh, that," he glanced down briefly, "I just have poor circulation in my hands. Had it since I was a kid. Doesn't bother me in the least."

"Uh-huh," I pursed my lips, skeptical. "Edward, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Of course not," he said simply. "I have no secrets."

"Right," I shifted uncomfortably. "Of course not."

Something still didn't add up, but I decided to let it go for the night. I was on a date with the most beautiful man in Forks. Dwelling on mysteries that may or may not exist was the least of my worries right now. I flicked the radio on to a random station and we rode in relative silence the rest of the way to Port Angeles. He would occasionally hum to a random song or wink at me to reassure me. I would smile weakly in return. We finally pulled up in front of a quaint little restaurant. Edward backed expertly into a space and turned off the engine. I barely had my seatbelt off before he had my door open and was offering me his hand . I looked up at him and slid my hand into his grasp with a nervous glance.

"Don't worry, Bella," he smiled again. "All is well!"

"I don't doubt it," I answered in my bravest voice, which I'm sure he could see right through.

"I just need you to close your eyes and hold tight to my hand," he instructed as I stood.

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" I frowned

"It's a surprise!" he exclaimed.

"What is?" I demanded.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," he rolled his eyes.

I extricated my hand from his and folded my arms across my chest.

"I'm not going in there blindly, Edward. I am a born klutz and I just _know_ I will knock over a candle and burn the whole place down."

"Bella," he sighed, "I'm not going to let you fall. Will you just trust me?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Please?" he grinned.

"Fine," I grumbled, unable to resist his charm. "But if disaster ensues it's your fault."

He only laughed in response as he took hold of one of my hands and placed the other on the small of my back. I shivered briefly at his touch and let him guide me into the restaurant.

The light tinkling of a bell let me know that we had entered. My nose was suddenly assaulted with a bevy of mouthwatering smells. It was all I could do not to drool. I heard Edward speak quietly with the hostess, and then a gentle pressure on my back told me we were on the move. Less than a minute later we came to a stop. Edward spoke again, and then all went quiet.

He slid my purse and my coat off my shoulders and placed my hands on what felt like the back of a chair. His cold hand on my back let me know that he had returned to my side.

"Open your eyes," he whispered in my ear.

I slowly opened my eyes. He had reserved a private table for us in a quiet corner of the restaurant. Two candles glowed softly around a bouquet of early spring flowers. Our dinners were already laid out for us, the steam still rising from the plates. Classical music wafted out of a nearby stereo.

"Oh, my," was all I could manage.

"Do you like it?" he asked . I smoothed my skirt and sat down in the chair he offered. He gently pushed it in and took his seat across the table from me.

"It's so…" I trailed off as the scent of my dinner reached my nose. "Is that…?"

"Mushroom ravioli," he grinned.

"My favorite!" I gasped. "But how did you know?"

"I asked Charlie," he shrugged. "But you never answered me. Do you like it?"

"I…of course! It's very…" I faltered, trying not to sound cheesy. "It's very nice."

_Nice? That's the best you could come up with? _I chided myself.

"I'm glad it meets your approval," he didn't seem to mind my lack-luster rating of our night thus far.

Things from there progressed much more smoothly than I had imagined. We enjoyed a quiet dinner with minimal interruptions. Anytime the waitress would try to catch Edward's eye or butt in on our conversation, he would casually shoo her away. We swapped stories of our past and I skillfully avoided the subject of my brother. I wasn't ready for him to know that part of me, or about what happened in the aftermath.

After dinner Edward took me for a walk along the pier. It would have been a beautiful sunset had it not been for the thick bank of clouds hanging overhead. There was no rain, but a cool mist started to drift in off the bay. I shivered as we walked and rubbed my arms against the damp. Edward placed his coat around me and slid an arm over my shoulders. He massaged my arm gently to help warm me, and the chivalry of the gesture took my mind off the fact that his jacket was unusually cold. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder as we strolled. He broke our peaceful silence with a low chuckle. I stopped and looked up at him.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing," he smiled. "It's…just you."

"What have I done?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"You started off this evening completely untrusting and totally wary of me," he began, "And now here you are, wrapped up in my coat and leaning on my arm." He ran a finger lightly down the center of my forehead and tapped my nose. "You confuse me to no end."

"I do, huh?" I couldn't hide the blush from his adorable caress.

"Yes, terribly," he sighed. "I just can't figure you out. But have no fear, my Bella," he hugged me to his side and we continued our walk. "It's a very endearing quality."

"If I'm so confusing," I smirked, "I guess you'll never know what to expect from me."

"I guess I won't," he answered.

We stopped just as the street light above us flickered on. I glanced up at him and realized he was smiling down at me. The soft glow from the lamp illuminated his face and made him look even more angelic. He reached out and gently stroked my cheek, his fingers so cold they seemed to burn.

"Do you want to head back? " he asked.

"Not just yet," I slid my arms up around his neck.

"It's getting late, Bella," he looked at me quizzically.

"I know," I smiled and started twining my fingers in his hair.

"What are you…?"

I cut him off suddenly by pulling myself up on my toes and softly kissing him. It almost felt like a jolt of electricity shot through me as his icy lips moved against mine. I fisted my hands in his hair and he carefully wrapped his arms around my waist. We lingered in our embrace a moment longer until he finally broke the kiss.

"Am I clear enough for you now?" I giggled.

"Crystal, my love," he whispered. He rested his forehead gingerly against mine, and I couldn't stop the next question that came to mind.

"Edward, why are you so cold?" I inquired.

"I told you, love," he sighed. "Poor circulation."

"But, you said it was your hands…"

It was his turn to stop me now as he laid a soft, chaste kiss on my lips. I completely lost my train of thought as the charge shot through my body for the second time that night. His hand lingered under my chin just long enough to lift my gaze to his. I was immersed entirely in the warmth of his amber eyes.

"You were saying?" he chuckled.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled.

"That's what I thought," he smiled crookedly. "Come now, my Bella," he slid his arm over my shoulder and pulled me to him. We began the slow walk back to his car. "I promised Charlie I'd have you home at a decent hour."

As we drove home that night, I slid my hand into his. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth . He squeezed my hand gently, brought it to his lips, and kissed it. I couldn't help but think he was hiding something from me, but at that moment I just didn't care. For this was the first time in two years that I felt utterly and completely happy.


	5. Way Too Damn Good

**Part II: Truth and Consequences**

Six months passed. Six gloriously happy months. We spent practically every day together. He would pick me up for and drive me home from school, and walk me to almost every class. There were a few days here and there when he would be out, but he'd always let me know. He even convinced me to go to Prom, claiming it to be a "right of passage." I remember I had rolled my eyes, but agreed to go because he had smiled that intoxicating smile of his. The very one that made me melt.

I eventually met his sister Alice and brother Jasper, but only at school or mutual outings. Alice was pert and perky and very eager to be my friend. She would jabber on and on about this, that, and the other thing, and I was only too happy to listen. The only thing that really bothered me was that he never once took me to his house or introduced me to his parents When I would ask him about his parents, he would simply smile and tell be that they were very busy with work and business trips. I didn't see much of Emmett, as he had graduated in June and moved on to college. All the better, as far as I was concerned.

I woke late one sunny Friday in mid October. I grabbed my alarm clock and noticed it was flashing 12 am..

"Shit, we must have lost power last night," I grumbled. I grabbed my wrist watch and read the dial. "Dammit" It was eleven a.m. I had missed school. I sat up in bed, yawned and scrubbed my face with my hands. I blew out a long sigh and glanced about my room.

"Wait a minute," I thought out loud. Why hadn't Edward called? I scanned my room briefly for my phone and spotted it on my bureau. I rolled out of bed and grabbed it. I flipped it open to see if maybe he _had_ called and I had just left the phone on vibrate. Nope. The only thing that greeted me was my wall paper: a picture of Alice, Angela and I from Prom with our faces squished together and goofy smiles. No missed calls.

"Where the hell is he?" I scrolled down to his number in my contact list and pressed send. It went directly to voicemail. I left him a brief message telling him to call me ASAP and grilling him for not waking me for school. I decided I'd take a quick shower and change into something more presentable than the gym shorts and ratty shirt I had worn to bed. Maybe that would give him time to get my message and call me back.

I took my time, staying in the shower until the water ran cold, then meticulously drying and straightening my hair. I dressed in a simple blue long sleeve tee and a pair of jeans. I meandered downstairs and made myself a sandwich for lunch. Upon bringing it to the table, I found a note from Charlie stating that he was going on a weekend fishing trip with Billy Black and would not return until late Monday night. I couldn't complain. Having the whole house to myself for the weekend would be nice. I savored the last bite of my sandwich and gulped down my milk. It was now almost two in the afternoon. Edward should be calling any time now.

I leapt up the stairs two at a time and scooted over to my phone. I opened it up and frowned. Still no calls. I dialed his number again and it went to voicemail for the second time. I growled and hung up. I wouldn't leave him another message. I decided to call Alice. Maybe she would know where he was. I scrolled up to her number and called.

"Damn!" No answer from her either. I pursed my lips. The only way I was going to get a hold of either was to go to their house. But how the hell was I going to do that when I didn't know where they lived? I smiled to myself and fired up my lap top. Thank goodness for on-line phone books! I typed in 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen' and easily found his home address. I then MapQuest-ed it to get driving directions and scribbled them down on a scrap piece of paper.

I shut the laptop, grabbed my keys and wallet and scrambled down the stairs and out the door. I hopped into the truck and proceeded to follow the directions to his house. If he didn't want to answer his phone, then I'd just show up on his door step and demand an answer as to why he didn't show to pick me up today.

I drove for what seemed like forever. I was on a winding road in the middle of the woods and felt like I was hopelessly lost until a slight turn-off appeared on the right. I angled the truck up the dirt path and drove through more trees and shrubbery.

"Of all the places to… holy shit…" I was cut off when the shrubbery abruptly ended and the blinding sun broke through over an enormous white mansion. It seemed to sparkle in the sunshine. I shielded my eyes as I pulled the truck up in front of the house. I shut it off and just gaped. Awe slowly faded into mild anger. I opened my truck door and hopped out. I slammed it and stomped up to the oversized wooden doors.

"Why the hell would he not want me to see this?" I grumbled. I took another deep breath, grabbed the enormous brass knocker and clanged it against the stained oak. I folded my arms and put on my best pissed-off face. Boy was he going to hear it from me. The door finally swung open.

"There had better be a damn good reason why you weren't -" I stopped suddenly when a bear sized hand reached out and yanked me by the arm into the house. The door slammed behind me and I stared wide-eyed up at Emmett.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He hissed and dropped my arm.

"I c-came to see Edward! He won't answer his phone!" I squeaked.

"You aren't supposed to be here! How did you find us?" he struggled to keep his tone level. I flattened myself against the door, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"I…uh…MapQuested?" I answered in a question. Emmett shook his head.

"Dammit, I told Carlisle not to list our address. Shit!" He cursed and cast his eyes down. He snapped his head up and glared at me. In a flash he slapped his hand against the door next to my head. He leaned in until our faces were level.

"You have to leave," he whispered.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because," he grimaced and closed his eyes, "This… this just isn't a good time!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I tilted my head to try and look in his eyes, but he wouldn't open them.

"It's…I can't…oh fuck…" he swore.

"Emmett, what?" I pressed on. "Why can't I be here?"

"You just can't! I can't tell you why, it's too complicated" his voice took on an urgent tone. I had heard that one before. I finally broke.

"I'm not going anywhere until I speak with Edward. Where is he?" I demanded. I folded my arms across my chest for emphasis.

"He's not here," Emmett sighed and finally looked up. A part of me twinged at the sadness in his eyes, the rest of me didn't believe a word he was saying.

"I don't believe you. Edward!" I called. I craned my neck to try and see around Emmett. "Dammit Cullen!" I hollered. "Get your ass down here now and explain yourself! Ed-!" Emmett's other hand slammed into the door on the opposite side of my head, effectively trapping me in his arms and cutting off my tirade.

"I said he's not here!" he repeated harshly. "Now please, for your own good, you need to leave."

"The hell I do!" I spat. "Let me make myself clear: I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere. I need to speak with Edward. Now. And if he's not here, like you say, then I will wait."

"No. You have to go. You can't be here when-"

"Em, are Edward and Alice back from their hunt yet? I thought they were only going for…" Jasper appeared at the bottom of the marble staircase and stopped mid-sentence. His eyes traveled from Emmett, to me, then back to Emmett. "Ah, shit."

"Son of bitch," Emmett groaned and lowered his head.

"What do you mean, 'their hunt' ?" I cocked my head at Jasper. "Since when do Alice and Edward hunt?"

Before either could answer me a door creaked open behind us. Emmett swore again.

"You really should go. You don't want to see this," he pleaded.

"Move." I said quietly.

He reluctantly complied and lowered one arm. I stepped forward and edged around him so I could see what was happening.

Alice and Edward were walking into the foyer, arm in arm, laughing. This would have appeared absolutely normal, if their clothing wasn't in shreds and covered with blood. A smear of red crossed Alice's left cheek and a tiny trickle dangled from the corner of Edward's mouth. They both froze the instant they set foot in the foyer and saw Emmett, Jasper and myself standing there. I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eyes. Maybe I was confused. When my eyes cleared they were still standing there in the same tattered clothes with the same smears and trickles of blood. I could feel my heart racing and the panic squeezing my lungs. I was fighting to breathe.

"What…?" I croaked

"Bella, I…I can explain…" Edward began to cross the room toward me but I pressed myself up against the door. I was hyperventilating.

"Don't come near me!" I gasped. Edward looked helplessly to Emmett, who only growled at him in return.

"Can't you see you're scaring her?" he hissed at Edward.

"And growling at Edward doesn't?" Alice shot back.

"Stop!" I shouted. They all turned back to me. My chest was heaving as I struggled for an even breath.

"Bella, you need to breathe," Emmett turned to me, his voice soft. I held out a hand and he kept his distance. I clutched my chest. I was beginning to see stars from lack of oxygen.

"Please…" I begged. "Please can one of you…any of you…tell me what the _hell_ they are?" I shot an accusing finger at Edward and Alice.

"It's complicated," Edward let out an unnecessary breath. I started to shake my head violently.

"No. No more complications. I'm sick and tired of _complications_!" I yelled. "I want an answer, Edward. _That's it._ Just one, simple, _honest_ answer."

The whole room went quiet. Jasper crossed over to Alice and slid a comforting arm around her shoulders. Edward pulled at piece of his shirt. The only one who held my eyes was Emmett. His stare was almost apologetic.

"What the hell is going on?" I cried.

The silence was deafening. I couldn't take it any more.

"_Somebody answer me Goddammit!"_ I screamed.

"Vampires," Emmett whispered . I blinked.

"What?"

"We're vampires, Bella," he repeated.

"Wait. We?" The stars were getting brighter. I was wheezing.

"Yes," he grimaced. "Jasper, Alice, Edward and myself."

"And…your parents?" I watched him nod slowly.

"This can't be…" I sputtered. "It isn't…" the room began to spin around me. I scrambled for purchase on the door. "Real?" I cast my eyes desperately on Emmett and my vision started to tunnel.

Everything went dark.


	6. Breaking The Girl

**A/N: **_This is a short one. From here on, when the POV changes from Bella's, the character's name will appear at the beginning of the chapter underlined and in bold. I do appreciate all of your reviews and your support. In response to some questions asked : Edward explains his icy touch to Bella by claiming he has "poor circulation." Emmett's hostiility and aggressive nature toward Bella will be explained in later chapters. Any more questions, feel free to ask when you leave a review! Happy reading ! :)_

**********************************************************************************

**---Emmett---**

I swiftly swept an arm under her before she smacked her head on the marble floor. Then we'd all be in a world of shit. Such a fragile, tiny human. I cradled her warm little body close to me and carefully rested her head against my chest. I narrowed my eyes at Edward.

"You can't stand there and honestly tell me you couldn't smell her," I growled. "You could have waited ten minutes until I got rid of her. That's all it would have taken!"

"Oh give it a rest, Em!" Edward rolled his eyes. "You know as well as anyone here our senses become dulled after the hunt. And how would I smell her anyway? You were completely blocking her."

"Don't even go there, Edward. You _had_ to have heard her!" I glared at him. He wouldn't meet my eyes and stared at the floor. "You did hear her, didn't you? You _wanted _her to find out!"

"What? No!" He looked up at me with feigned incredulity.

"Then what?" I challenged. Bella shifted uncomfortably and I realized I was clutching her too hard. I adjusted my hold on her. "Did you hear her or not?"

"I.. yeah."

"Jesus, Edward!" I shouted. "What did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I…I guess I thought she'd understand."

"Oh, I'm sorry. This seems to be the first time you've used your brain in a decade. You must have forgotten how it works." I laughed harshly.

"Asshole," he spat.

"Screw you. And you!" I rounded on Alice. She yipped under my stare. "Why didn't you see her coming?!"

"I-I don't-" she stammered.

"You know her visions are subject to change," Jasper stepped in to defend his wife. "I think we all need to calm down and decide how to handle this situation like adults."

I felt significantly more relaxed and watched as Edward and Alice's eyes both glazed over. Even Bella sighed happily in her unconscious state. She seemed to snuggle deeper into my chest.

"Cut the shit, Jazz," I snapped and shook my head free of his trance. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do," I turned my attention back to Edward. "I'm taking her up to your room. And once you're cleaned up, you're going to sit there and wait until she wakes. And when she does," I poked him in the chest to emphasize my point. "You are _going_ to explain_ everything._"

"I can't do that and you know it," Edward glowered.

"You can, and you will," I countered calmly. "After what she's seen she deserves nothing less."

Before he could retort I leapt from the floor to the top of the staircase, landing gingerly on the balls of my feet. Bella remained limp in my arms, completely oblivious to any movement on my part.. I strode to Edward's room, softly opened the door, and walked into his painstakingly clean living space. I gently laid her down on his new leather couch, being careful not to jostle her further. I knew I wasn't supposed to feel anything for her, but a part of me was genuinely worried. The effects of taking this all in at once could be detrimental. How was she going to deal with it?

I knelt beside her and took a moment to really study her features. She was beauty incarnate. Her skin was a flawless alabaster, with a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks. A wisp of her chestnut hair fell into her face and she twitched her button nose. I carefully tucked it back behind her ear, and jerked my hand away when she moved. A pained look crossed her face and she crinkled her eyes.

"No," she mumbled. "Not you, too. Lost Isaac. Can't lose you."

She shifted again. I watched as her chin began to quiver and her breathing started to hitch. A single tear began it's slow trickle down her cheek. I reached out and brushed it away. As much as it killed me to see her in pain, her unconscious utterance had me convinced she was still hiding something from me.

_Me?_

_Why do I care?_

_This is Edward's girl._

_If she's hiding anything, it's from him. Not me. _

_I don't give a damn._

I shook my head to clear the invasive thoughts. I tenderly caressed her cheek, stood and rapidly exited the room. I could hear Edward coming, and the last thing I wanted him to know right now were my thoughts on his exquisitely beautiful human girlfriend.


	7. Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**A/N:**_ This is the first time I have shared my writing with anyone beyond my immediate family. And now I have readers across the globe who are enjoying my work. This truly warms my heart. You all are the best! But remember, I LOVE reviews! Get me to 25 reviews and I will send you cookies! Or post another update. Whichever you prefer! :-)_

_PS: This one's kinda short. I'm working on making them longer as I proofread._

**---Bella---**

My head was throbbing. For a moment, I was having trouble remembering why. Oh wait. That's right. My boyfriend neglected to tell me that he and his family were a bunch of vampires. I groaned and grabbed my head.

"Bella?" a muffled voice broke through the ringing in my ears. Great.

I squeezed my eyes closed, willing it all to be a dream. I opened them slowly, allowing myself time to adjust to the light. I blinked a few times until Edward came clearly into my vision. He had the nerve to smile at me.

"Welcome back," he said softly and clasped my hand in his. I wrenched it free and scrambled to the opposite end of the couch. He frowned. "Bella, please let me explain."

"You aren't going to eat me, are you? Don't! Come near me," I ordered when he tried to close the distance between us.

"It's not like that," he began. "We don't feed on humans. We survive on the blood of animals. Some of us for decades, others for centuries."

"How…how did you get like this?" I still couldn't believe he was telling me this. Vampires weren't real…they couldn't be.

"Carlisle created myself, Esme and Emmett. We are, in that sense, family. Alice and Jasper 'adopted' us and we have lived and traveled together for close to one hundred years. We tend to stay in climates that are inclined to inclement weather, as when we are exposed to sunlight our skin shimmers."

"Shimmers, huh?" I pursed my lips. "I thought you were supposed to turn to dust."

"Fallacy," he responded.

"Right," I scoffed. "And next you're going to tell me you aren't allergic to garlic."

"Will you let me finish?"

"Fine."

"When we settle in our chosen destination, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and myself matriculate at the local high school, while Carlisle establishes himself at the closest hospital. Where we appear so young, it is very easy to pass us off as Carlisle and Esme's adoptive children. Once the last of us graduates, and before the humans can catch on that we aren't aging, we move on to the next town. I couldn't tell you because our existence is supposed to be kept secret. You were never supposed to find out"

"So…" I said once he finished.

"Yes?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

"You were going to what, just leave me?" I glared at him.

"No, not at all!" he was taken aback.

"But you just said I was never supposed to find out!" I shouted.

"I know but…"

"But what, Edward?" I sneered.

"I didn't want you to find out that way…"

"What way?! "

"Bella!"

"Did you think I was stupid? That I wouldn't figure it out on my own?!" I spat.

"Of course not! Please! I'm sorry!" he apologized.

"You're _sorry?!" _I fired at him. "You're sorry. I was never supposed to find out, and you were never going to tell me. We were going to graduate and you were going to leave and never see me again. And you're sorry."

"It's not that I didn't want to," he trailed off.

"Right, right, you couldn't," I stood from the couch and paced across the room.

"Bella be reasonable!" he pleaded.

"_Don't_ tell me to be reasonable! _You're _the one that lied!" I snarled.

"I was trying to protect you!" he roared.

"Protect me from what? You?! You said you didn't eat humans! Or is that a lie too?" I accused and whirled around to face him.

"Stop saying that! I _never_ lied to you," he said in a dangerously low tone.

"Bull shit!!" I retorted. " 'I have no secrets' " I repeated his words from our first date. " 'It's poor circulation.' My ass you never lied! Thanks for having such little faith in my intelligence!"

"Bella, no! It's not like that!"

"Oh really?" I laughed harshly. "Then what is it like, Edward?"

"I-" he stopped, unable to explain further. "You have to understand-" he sighed, exasperated.

"Oh sure, sure, I understand. I understand perfectly," I nodded and folded my arms across my chest. I saw the light return to his eyes as he looked at me. It only infuriated me further.

"I completely understand! I mean why would the hottest guy in school want to hang around with a loser drunk like me? Oh that's right! Because he's a _vampire_ and was just going to leave anyway." I growled.

Edward's brow crinkled in confusion.

"I mean, a suicidal freak doesn't deserve happiness, right?" The words fell out before I could stop them. "But how could I find happiness? The man I'm in love with isn't even real!"

"Bella, what are you talking about?" his tone became gentle and concerned. He was suddenly directly in front of me, stroking my hair in an attempt to soothe me. I couldn't stop the tears as I realized what I had just told him.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no…" I whispered. What had I done? I jerked away from his touch. He reached out again and I turned and fled. The tears blinded me as I ran, but I somehow managed to make it down the stairs without killing myself. I threw the front doors open and stumbled outside, the bright sun now obscured behind the trees. I would have made it to my truck unscathed if it hadn't been for the damn railing. My foot caught in the wrought iron and I was flung forward. I waited for the pain that hitting my head on the concrete would bring, but it never came. I found myself right back on my feet again and trapped in the stone-cold prison of Emmett's arms.

"Let me go!" I sobbed, "Please," I clutched his shirt and rested my head on his chest. "Just let me go!" He placed one finger under my chin and tilted my head up until our eyes met. I sniffled.

"Tell me what happened," he stated softly. His expression was filled with worry, and I fleetingly wondered how he could go from hating me to caring how I was feeling.

"No. I… I can't!" I tried to push him away but found it only hurt my hands. "Please! I need to go home!"

He released me and I ran the rest of the way to my truck. I peeled out and tore down the dirt path, pushing the truck beyond it's limit. The next thing I knew I was in my own driveway. I didn't recall the ride home, but I just didn't seem to care. I needed to hide. I should have been more careful. Edward was never supposed to hear any of that. What happened in Phoenix was left in Phoenix and wasn't supposed to come with me. This was supposed to be a new start.

I dragged myself through the front door and up the stairs to my room. I changed into pajamas and crawled into bed, despite the fact that it was only dusk. I sincerely hoped that sleep would temporarily erase the pain that gripped my heart. I checked my bottle of Ambien only to grimace when I found it empty. Wonderful. I flopped back onto my pillows and prayed that I'd be able to drift off on my own. I tossed and turned for hours until I finally gave up. I sat up and glared at my alarm clock. It still happily blinked twelve a.m., the same way it did when I left. It was pitch black in my room, so I could only guess at how late it truly was. I flicked on my lamp and rolled out of bed. This wasn't going to work. I wasn't going to fall asleep no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't fight off the guilt and wracking self-pity. At least not on my own.

I stalked down the stairs and into the laundry room. I felt around under the dryer until I found the little key that was taped to the floor underneath. I ripped it out, stood, and stormed into the kitchen. I tossed a chair in front of the stove an climbed up onto it so I could unlock the cabinets where Charlie stored the liquor. I grabbed a full bottle of Southern Comfort and hopped down. I snatched a glass out of the dish strainer, then returned to my room with my spoils. I propped myself up on my pillows and poured myself a mouthful. I toasted the air

"So much for keeping my mouth shut," I muttered, and proceeded to drown my sorrows with the warm, sweet liquor.


	8. She Will Be Loved

_Okay, it was only 24 reviews. But close enough!! Hope you like it!_

**---Emmett---**

It was well past midnight when I silently jumped out of my bedroom window and took off toward Bella's. It had taken everything in me not to hold on to her earlier this afternoon; to make her stay in my arms so I could ease her pain. The sorrow in her eyes had been unbearable, but I couldn't keep her here when she had so desperately wanted to leave. So I had let her go.

I kept my thoughts closely guarded, though I doubted Edward could hear them. He had holed himself up in his room after Bella had left and cranked his stereo, probably to drown out any thoughts but his own. I had tried to tell him to go after her, but he had outright refused. He wanted to give her time. This pissed me off to no end because if he loved her as much as he said he'd be out here. If he loved her as much as I-. I shook my head and focused on hunting. I knew Alice would immediately go to him if she saw where I was going.

I was easily able to follow her scent to the little white house she called home. I slowed to walk as I approached the driveway. The porch light was off, but I noticed a soft glow emanating from an open second floor window. I nimbly climbed the tree in front of the house and perched on a thick branch outside the window. Bella sat propped against the headboard of her bed, one leg bent and the other leg stretched out in front of her. One hand was resting on the raised knee and holding an empty tumbler. The other was on the bed beside her and clutched a half full bottle of Southern Comfort. Her head lay back against the wall, puffy eyes closed and cheeks stained with tears. What on earth was she hiding from me?

_Not from me._

_From Edward._

_She's not mine._

"Bella?" I called out. She twitched and opened her eyes. She looked around, befuddled.

"Perfect," she grimaced. "Now I'm hearing voices." She poured a mouthful of liquor and downed it, then resumed her position.

"Bella, it's Emmett," I identified myself this time. She opened one eye.

"Good one, mysterious voice," she chuckled. "Next time you might want to try being someone I _want_ to talk to."

"Come to your window," I ordered softly. She sat up and dangled her legs off the bed.

"So I'm supposed to follow orders from the voices in my head now?" she giggled and kicked her feet like a child.

"Would you just get over here?" I snapped. With a huff she hopped down and stumbled over to the window.

"Holy shit, it really is you!" She gasped, then frowned. "Get lost." She turned and walked away from me.

"Bella we need to talk," I reasoned.

"No, we don't." She picked up the bottle and took a long pull. "Now leave."

I deftly swung my legs through her window and slid through until I was standing in her room. Bella did her best to sneer at me and turned her back. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought I told you to leave," she growled.

"And I told you we needed to talk," I approached her slowly until I was standing next to where she sat. "Look Bella, if we're going to be honest with you, then you need to do the same for us."

"It's not like you just came right out and told me," she grumbled and stared at her feet.

"I know, but still, now that everything is out in the open, we need to know what's going with you. You can't just take off like that and expect us not to ask questions," I sat down on the bed next to her. She made no movement and continued to stare at the floor.

"Emmett, just go home. I really don't need this right now," she sighed.

"Bella, I think you've had too much," I knelt down in front of her and held out my hand. "Give me the bottle."

"No," she jerked the bottle away. "And besides, how would _you_ know I've had too much?" She scoffed. "_You_ only drink blood!" She took another pull off the bottle and swallowed hard. "This tastes like ass."

"Then don't drink it," I said simply

"Go to hell," she spat and lifted the bottle to her lips. I carefully grabbed her wrist to stop her and she fired another drunken sneer at me.

"L'eggo," she slurred and fought futilely against my grip. I pried it from her fingers and placed it on her nightstand, just out of her reach. "Give it back, Emmett,"

"You don't need it." I shook my head. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," she plastered a grin on her face. "See?"

"You can't lie when you're sober," I sighed, "So what makes you think I'm going to believe you when you're drunk?"

"How do _you _know I'm drunk?" Bella leaned forward to try and look me in the eye, but ended up falling right into my lap. Embarrassed, she jumped to her feet, only to stumble backwards this time and fall right on the floor next to me. She looked at me and her eyes welled up.

"Shit, I…I'm sorry…" she stuttered, then burst into tears. I gently scooped her up and sat her back on the bed. I propped her up on a couple of pillows and assumed a similar position next to her. I handed her the box of tissues from her night stand and she used a few to blot her eyes. She crumpled them in her hands.

"Why do you care so much?" she sniffled, her gaze not leaving her hands.

"Because I care about you and it pains me to see you this way," the words left my mouth before I could stop them.

"I thought you hated me," she murmured and began to pick apart the wadded tissues.

"Nothing could be further from the truth," I shook my head. "I could never hate you."

"You mean it?" she swiped at her eyes again.

"Of course," I stated.

"You really care?" She gazed up at me, incredulous.

"More than anything," I swept a stray hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. I trailed my thumb along her jaw and let my hand rest under her chin. "And more importantly, so does Edward. Now tell me: Why did you run out earlier?"

"I said some things I shouldn't have," she mumbled.

"Like what?" I inquired.

"You really don't want to know," she tried to look away, but I held her chin in place. Her eyes glazed over with fresh tears.

"Tell me," I ordered softly.

"I had a brother," she began, "A twin. His name was Isaac, and we were the best of friends. We did everything together, even working at the same grocery store when we got our first jobs. That's where he met his first girl…his girlfriend Patti. She was constantly paranoid that he would leave her, so she made a point of monopolizing his life, including waiting for him at our house until he got home from work, just to make sure he wasn't cheating on her. And for some asinine reason, she felt threatened by me. She wouldn't let us spend time together, and even threatened me. She told me she'd kill me if she ever found out that we went somewhere without her." She stopped briefly to adjust her position.

"She threatened to kill you?" I shook my head. "She couldn't have been serious."

"Oh I assure you, she was. You didn't see the look in her eyes. The girl was down right psychotic. When I told Isaac what she said, he flipped. He blasted her out in front of the whole school. He told her he never wanted to see her again and to stay the hell away from him and from me. That's when she really lost it. She started stalking him, calling him at all hours of the night, and parking outside of our house for hours. My mother had to have the police come and remove her from our property several times. And then…and then one day I came home late from school and heard her screeching in the living room. I heard Isaac pleading with her, and then three gunshots. _Pow! Pow! Pow!" _She made the shape of a gun with one hand and flexed her thumb three times.

"I ran into the living room and there he was on the floor, bleeding. She was still pointing the gun at him. I shielded him as she furiously screamed and made to shoot him again. But instead of shooting him, she took her own life by eating a bullet. It was terrifying…" Her chin began to quiver. "He…he died in my arms. It became a daily struggle just to function after his death. I didn't sleep, I couldn't eat, and I even tried suicide." She shoved her wrists out in front of her. Two jagged vertical scars sliced their way up the tender skin of her forearms. "I tried to take my own life because I couldn't stand being away from him. When that didn't work, I spent close to a year drinking myself into a stupor every weekend.. My mother forced me into therapy when she found out, and then, finally, I ended up here." She took a slow breath.

" But distance doesn't close the wound. There's still a hole and it still hurts." she sniffed. "Every fucking day it hurts!" She slammed her fist on the bed with each word "And not a single day goes by that I don't think about joining him. Just to end this torture. I just…I just miss him so much!" She paused and looked up at me. "There. Now you know why I ran out. Because I'm a lousy drunk and a suicidal freak!"

She buried her face in her hands and began to sob. I slid my arms around her and pulled her into my lap. I held her close and gently stroked her hair. It was a good ten minutes before she was able to calm down enough to speak. She lowered her hands from her face and leaned her head on my chest.

"Why did you come?" She murmured. I ceased smoothing her hair and clasped my hands around her waist.

"Edward was worried," I stated simply.

"But Emmett, why you?" she asked. "Why isn't Edward here?"

"He -" I thought of fabricating a story, but she should know the truth. No more lies. "He didn't want to rush after you. He wanted to give you time."

"What about what I want?" I could hear the hurt in her voice and it only made me hold her tighter. "I wanted him to come, but instead he sends his brother who hates me."

"Bella I could never hate you, you know that," I sighed.

"I know," she wiped a hand under her nose. "But he still didn't come. He still sent someone else instead."

"He didn't send me," I said. "I came on my own."

"But why didn't any of the others come with you? Alice or…or… Jasper?"

"Well…you see…" I trailed off.

"What?" she sniffled.

"They don't know that I'm here. None of them do." I finished.

"Why?" she pulled away from my chest and craned her neck to look at me. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"I didn't want them to think I was chasing after you," I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "They still think I don't want you around."

"Do you?" she asked, returning my gaze. Something in her eyes set off a spark in me, and I couldn't look away.

"Would I be here if I didn't?" I smirked. She half-smiled and leaned into my chest again.

I rested my cheek on her head and breathed in her sweet scent. It was almost too much to bear and I was suddenly very grateful that I had hunted recently. Hunting…shit. I grumbled, remembering my ruse.

" I have to go," I said sadly. I lifted her and placed her under the covers. I got up and began to head toward the window.

"What? Where are you going?" she looked perplexed.

"I have to get back," I answered reluctantly. "The others think I'm out hunting."

"Oh," she frowned. She looked down at her hands and began to pick at her bedspread.

"What's the matter? " I questioned.

"I…I don't want you to go," she whispered hoarsely.

"I have to," I responded. "They'll be suspicious. Especially Edward."

"Don't go," her tone became desperate. " Please, I can't be alone right now." She forced herself up from the bed and took two wobbly steps toward me before she fell. I nimbly caught her and kept a hand on her waist to steady her. She put both hands on my arms and gripped my shirt in her tiny fingers. "Emmett please," she whispered. "Please don't leave me. I'm afraid of what I might do."

I laid a hand on her cheek and wiped away a fresh tear. We stood for a moment in silence, just staring into each other's eyes. I felt an unexpected surge of jealousy that she was Edward's girl, which faded quickly into rage. Why wasn't _he_ here? Why didn't _he _come after her? She had professed her love to him, I'd heard her! And the stupid ass didn't even acknowledge it! He didn't even care enough to come after the woman who loved him! I suppressed my anger and decided I'd deal with him later. Bella's desperation was far more important.

"Emmett." She said softly. "Stay. I need you."

My inner turmoil ended with her simple statement. She needed me. Not him. Me. I stroked her cheek one last time and escorted her back to her bed and under the covers. I reclined next to her and she immediately curled into my side. She rested her head on my chest and stretched an arm out over my torso. I put one hand behind my head and let the other hand come to rest gingerly on her hip.

"I will always be here for you," I assured her. "No matter what."

"Promise?" She raised her eyes to mine. Her pleading gaze was more than I could take. How could Edward let her deal with this heartbreak alone? I kissed her forehead lightly.

"I promise."

"You don't know how much that means," she yawned. "Thank you." She snuggled back into me and closed her eyes. After a few minutes her breathing slowed and I knew she was done for the night. I felt her heart beat a steady rhythm against my chest and easily ignored the burn in my throat that the scent of her blood caused. I could never do anything to harm her.

"And you don't know how much it means to hold you," I whispered. "And to know that you're not leaving." I kissed the top of her head gently, wrapped my arms around her and held her close. God help me, I was falling in love with her.

**************************************

The hours dragged on and soon I found myself staring off into the distance as a low light drifted into the room. Bella mumbled and shifted in her sleep, then began to snore. I chuckled to myself and gave her a careful squeeze.

"Em," a low voice grunted from the window. My head immediately snapped in that direction. Jasper looked quizzically at me from his perch outside, then lilted silently through the window.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" I kept my voice low so as to not wake Bella.

"I could ask you the same question," he responded in a similar tone. He sat down in the rocker in the corner of the room. "Have you been here all night?"

"She asked me to stay," I said. "She was despondent, Jazz. I couldn't leave her."

"What do you mean, you couldn't?" he asked. I sighed and launched into an abbreviated version of Bella's tale and the events of last night. When I finished, Jasper nodded. "I've felt that pain from her since the moment Edward introduced us. Now I understand why. But what I don't understand is the feeling coming from you."

"Me?" I played up the ignorance, hoping he would fall for it. He didn't.

"Emmett don't be foolish," he snapped. "I know you're in love with her, it was evident as soon as I approached the house."

"I guess I am," I couldn't deny it, and Jasper only shook his head.

"This is wrong. So very, very wrong." he said.

"I know" I cringed under his stare. "How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Again, don't be foolish," he waved his hand dismissively. "You can mask your thoughts, but not your scent. You're just lucky I wasn't Edward."

"Does he know?" I grimaced.

"Thankfully no," he answered. "He was out for a run when I left. He doesn't even know you're gone."

"What will you tell him when he comes back?" I queried.

"If you're asking me to keep your secret, you can rest assured that I won't say or _think_ a thing," he smirked suddenly. "Then question is, can _you_ keep your secret?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I can," I growled. "But what are you going to tell him?"

"I'll just tell him she called while he was out, and you went to pick her up so she could come and talk to him," Jasper shrugged. "I have a way of convincing people." We both shared a chuckle as he stood. He glided to the window and paused briefly before exiting. "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Just be careful. The last thing Esme needs is her house destroyed if Edward finds out about you two." He warned.

"Let me worry about that," I stated.

"This is still wrong," he muttered, then leapt silently into the mist.


	9. Use Somebody

_I apologize for the delay and thank you for sticking with me! I just got a new isp and it's been giving me nothing but trouble. :-( Here's the new chapter, and things are about to get interesting. Please enjoy and leave me a review!!_

**---Bella---**

A cool breeze from the window brushed against my neck and I shivered. I huddled under my blanket for warmth and found it was just as cold under there as it was in my room. It didn't make sense that my blankets would feel that way…oh yeah. I crinkled my nose as I remembered the events of the previous day. What would Edward think? My eyes popped open and I gasped.

"Oh shit!" I sat bolt upright, then clutched my head as the room began to spin. I flopped back down on the bed and closed my eyes. Emmett chuckled. "Not funny." I scowled.

"Told you so," I could hear him grinning. Jerk.

"Told me what?" I grimaced and pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes.

"That you didn't need it," I felt him chuckle again. "Hangovers suck, don't they?"

"I'm not hung over," I insisted. I opened my eyes and was assaulted by the dim morning light. I squeezed them shut again. "Just a little dizzy."

"A little?" he smirked.

"You're walking on thin ice, Cullen," I muttered, which only made him laugh harder. I quickly changed the subject. "And what would you know about hangovers, anyway?"

"I_ was_ human once, Bella," he said.

"Right. Right," I responded. "I keep forgetting that." I sat up, slowly this time, and swung my legs off the bed. I felt Emmett's cold hand on the small of my back steady me as I stood.

"Are you going to be okay?" he sounded sincere, and I smiled inwardly. Maybe he really _did_ care.

"I'll be okay once I take a shower," I grabbed some clothes from my dresser and made my way to the door. I paused and turned to look at him. "Will you still be here when I get back?"

He answered with a nod and a gentle smile and I couldn't help but smile back. When had he gotten so incredibly sweet? I shuffled across the hall and into the bathroom. I turned the water on and let it run until the steam poured out from behind the curtain. I stripped and stepped in, gasping at first from the shock of the heat. I scrubbed my hands over my face a few times, and finally stepped fully into the stream. I immediately felt my muscles relax and all the tension fall away from my body. Small wonder what a hot shower could do. I stood with my head back for a couple of moments longer, then quickly washed and rinsed. I shut the water off, grabbed my towel and massaged the moisture away from my body. I rubbed my hair until it stopped dripping, which probably wasn't a good idea because I had to sit down to stop the bathroom from spinning. When I was steady again, I slipped into my underwear and shrugged into my jeans. I clasped my bra and adjusted the straps on my shoulders, then looked around for my shirt. I saw my pile of clothes from last night, and my towel. But no clean shirt.

"Shit," I swore. "How could I forget a shirt?"

I looked around again, hoping I'd missed it. Nope. Still not there. I sighed and settled for wrapping my towel securely around me. It was a little cumbersome, but would have to do until I could get in my room and find a shirt.

I padded back across the hall and opened the door, clutching my towel to my chest. I slid in and met Emmett's stare. He quirked an eyebrow at me and half-smiled. I immediately blushed and ducked my head.

"I forgot my shirt," I mumbled. I started to make my way to my bureau and caught my foot on the throw rug. I stumbled forward and instinctively put my arms out to brace myself against injury. My towel fell to the ground and I expected to follow when a pair of stone-cold hands grabbed my waist and righted me. I gradually looked up until I met Emmett's smiling golden eyes.

"You're such a klutz," he said with a chuckle.

All I could do was shrug, because, well, he was right. I smiled up at him and soon we were both laughing. Why I suddenly slipped my arms around his middle and hugged him, I'm not quite sure. It just kind of felt right. He didn't hesitate to return the embrace and slid his arms around me, holding me close. I enjoyed the way I felt in his arms. We held each other for what seemed like an eternity. He began to rub soothing circles on my back.

"Thank you," I murmured into his chest after a while. "For staying."

"Did you really think I was going to leave you like that?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure, to be honest," I responded. "I was just so afraid, so scared to be alone. I never want feel that way again." He pulled back and I craned my neck to look at him.

"So long as I'm here," he vowed, "you never will."

I was so struck by the sincerity in his voice that I couldn't speak. We stood in silence, just gazing into each other's eyes. He lifted one hand from where it rested on my hip and gently cupped my face. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, then leaned in and brushed his lips against mine in a soft, slow kiss. He gradually pulled away and I opened my eyes. I must have looked shocked, because he looked crushed. His hand fell away from my face and he cast his eyes down.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just thought…" he whispered.

"Don't," I shook my head to silence him and took his face in my hands. I brought it up, and the hurt and rejection reflected in his eyes was more than I could stand. I pulled him toward me until our lips met. A surge of heat shot right through me and I reached up to clasp both hands behind his neck, never breaking the kiss. I wanted him closer. He either understood or felt the same, because he grabbed my hips and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my tongue lightly on his bottom lip. He laughed gruffly and twined his tongue with mine. I had never felt this kind of passion before, and it was positively exhilarating. I would have carried on longer if it hadn't been for that pesky need for oxygen. I pulled back and gasped. My chest heaved as I gulped in the necessary air.

"Where," I panted, "Where did that come from?"

"You tell me," His fingers traced slow trails up and down my bare back, and I shivered. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Neither did I," I giggled. "That was just so…wow. No one's ever made me feel that way before."

"What way?" he asked.

"I…um…" I faltered. How did I feel? I had felt safe last night, and this morning, when he promised never to leave, and then the kiss…I wasn't sure anymore. Did I…was I falling in love with him? No. I couldn't be. I hated him and he hated me…right? But how could his lips on mine feel so good? And his arms around me feel so right? Like they were made for holding me? This was wrong! I wasn't supposed to feel this way! It shouldn't be Emmett! It was supposed to be…

"Oh, no…" I whispered as the guilt washed over me.

"What's wrong?" he frowned.

"Edward," I sighed.

"What about him?" he wrapped one arm around my waist and began stroking my hair.

"I…he…" I stuttered. "Emmett, how am I going to explain this to him?"

"You don't have to say anything," he answered.

"He can read minds, can't he?" I asked

"Yes, but.."

"But nothing! He'll hear my thoughts!" I stayed his hand. "And he'll smell me all over you. He'll know! He'll never forgive me and he'll…he'll _kill_ you."

"I can hold my own against Edward, don't you worry," he assured me. "And as far as everything else goes, well, I wouldn't worry about it."

"How can I not?!" I cried.

"Bella, let me explain something," he carried me over to the bed and sat down, holding me firmly in place so I was still facing him. "When it comes to you, Edward's mind-reading capabilities are very limited."

"What?" I was completely lost.

"Sweetie, he can't hear you," Emmett tapped my nose affectionately. "For some reason, your thoughts are the only ones he can't hear. So, as far as your worries over what just happened," he paused and caught my eye. "or what _could_ happen are concerned, you are safe."

"But what about you?" I cocked my head. "Can't he hear you?"

"I've been hiding my thoughts from him for almost eighty years. I'll be fine, but I appreciate your concern." He kissed my forehead to reassure me, but I wasn't convinced.

"But he can smell me…" Emmett pressed his finger to my lips and I stopped.

"Got that covered, too," he said. "Edward didn't know I left last night, as you are aware. He left early this morning for a run. Jazz is going to tell him that you called while he was out, and I came to pick you up and bring you over to talk to him."

"Jasper knows?" I moaned and buried my face in my hands. "How does Jasper know?"

"He showed up at your window this morning while you were asleep." he answered.

"And you're sure Edward will believe him?"

"Jasper is very persuasive," Emmett shrugged, "It's sort of his thing."

"But if Jasper knows then Alice is bound to find out, and you _know_ she'll run to Edward…" I stopped when Emmett began to shake with silent laughter. "What? Why are you laughing at me? This isn't funny, Emmett!"

"You worry too much," he chuckled. "Everything will be fine. Jasper won't say anything, Alice won't know and Edward won't find out." He swept my damp hair from my face and gazed into my eyes. "Trust me."

I leaned into his touch and sighed. As comforting as his words sounded, the fear still knotted my stomach. I let out a slow breath.

"I still have to explain why I ran out, though," I frowned.

"Can't really help you there," Emmett mumbled absently, his fingers now dancing lightly over my collarbone. His hands traveled down my back again and he pulled me close, burying his face in my neck. "You are positively intoxicating," he said between kisses that trailed from behind my ear to the hollow of my throat. I pushed his shoulders lightly.

"You're not helping!" I laughed. " I should get dressed if we're going to leave." I wiggled backwards on his lap and turned around so I could stand up. He yanked me back against his chest and I squealed.

"Do you have to?" He nuzzled the back of my neck. "I enjoy seeing you like this."

"I don't think Edward would enjoy you seeing me like this," I sighed and rested my hands on his briefly. Emmett grumbled something unintelligible, kissed my shoulder, then let me go. I stood and grabbed a long sleeved black tee and yanked it over my head. I slid my feet into my shoes, finger-combed my hair, took another deep breath and turned to face Emmett.

"Let's do this," I stated with a nod. He rose from the bed and joined me as I exited my room. I walked down the stairs in front of him and went to grab my keys from the rack by the door.

"You won't be needing those," he informed me as he opened the door. I was about to ask why when I saw my answer in the form of a shiny Jeep sitting in my driveway. "Jasper brought it by this morning."

He escorted me to the car where he helped me in before sliding behind the wheel. He started the engine and we idled for a couple of minutes.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I couldn't shake the feeling that Edward was going to see right through us. I wrung my hands nervously. He placed a hand over mine and squeezed gently. I looked up at him and he smiled..

"He'll never know," Emmett leaned over the console and kissed my temple delicately. I sighed as he reluctantly pulled away. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as he drove us back to the Cullen Mansion. Back to where my fate rested on one man's ability to tell a believable lie.


	10. Love On The Rocks

_And here we go with Chapter 10! Love the feed back that I receive, but I'm encouraging you...hell I'm begging you...please leave a review!! I want to get up to at least 40, if not more, before I post another chapter. Pretty please??? I'll send you cookies!!!_

_Many thank you's to all of my readers! Enjoy!_

****************************************** **

We arrived at the house quicker than I had hoped. Damn. Emmett turned off the Jeep and gripped the wheel in both hands. He stared straight ahead, as if trying to see something far away.

"Is he here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. He's here." he answered. "And he doesn't sound happy."

"What? Why?" I immediately began to panic. "Shit! He knows, doesn't he? I told you he would! Goddammit!" I slammed my fist on the seat.

"No! Christ, would you stop freaking out?" Emmett let go of the wheel and turned in his seat to face me. "He's just pissed because no one tried to find him to 'pick you up'." He used finger quotes to emphasize the last part. He smiled when I breathed a sigh of relief and caressed my cheek. I blushed. I was enjoying this way too much.

"You know we're going to have put on a show," I took his hand from my face and held it in my own. "We can't be acting like this in front of him."

"I know," he pouted. "I just wish we didn't have to."

"So do I. But I can't hurt him, Em," I looked at him sadly. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"And I can't let that happen," he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. He squeezed it gently before letting me go. "So for the time being, I hate you, and you can't stand the sight of me."

"Right," I half-smiled. "Let's go."

I kicked open the door, hopped down and slammed it as hard as I could. I knew full-well they could hear me, so I played it up as much as I could. I stormed up the stairs and put on my best fed-up face. Emmett waited a few moments, then launched himself out of the Jeep.

I threw the door open.

"…well if you couldn't find me, you should have sent someone else!" Edward was shouting from the living room. "He's the _last _person she wants to see!"

"You got that right!" I yelled as I entered the argument. Edward was berating Jasper, who was calmly standing on the other side of the coffee table, his arms folded across his chest. Edward stopped when I entered the room. His face immediately brightened and he rushed to my side.

"Bella!" he took me in his arms in a fierce embrace. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Yeah," I feebly returned the hug. "You can thank Speed Racer over there for getting us here so fast. He almost killed me."

"You're just lucky I didn't get hungry on the way," Emmett chuckled as he sauntered in. "Or you wouldn't have made it at all."

"Bite me," I spat.

"If you insist," he snapped his teeth in my direction.

"Don't threaten her!" Edward growled. He turned to face his brother and kept one arm protectively around my waist.

"Relax, Prudence," Emmett waved Edward off, who scowled at the insult. "I won't touch her. She's all yours." He strode past and gave me an imperceptible wink. Jasper poorly muffled his laughter with a cough.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward demanded.

"Nothing!" Jasper held up his hands. "Not a damn thing." He joined Emmett on the couch and flicked the television over to the History Channel. Emmett snatched the remote from his hand and flipped on ESPN. Jasper just scowled. I choked down my giggle and looked up at Edward.

"We need to talk," I said. "Can we go upstairs?"

"Certainly," he responded. He kept an arm around me as we walked toward the grand staircase. We hadn't even ascended when I heard Emmett chuckling again in the living room.

"Now behave you two!" he called. "Don't forget, there are other people in this house!"

"Shit head." Edward muttered.

"I heard that!" Emmett hollered.

"Come on," I pulled on Edward's hand and we continued the rest of the way up the stairs and into his room. I shut the door behind us and rested my hand against it. So far so good. He believed our story, and I thought Emmett and I played off hating each other pretty well. I wondered how long it could last.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Edward said, sliding his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. "I underestimated your perceptiveness."

"Hmm," was all I could mutter.

"Please, Bella," he murmured. "Forgive me."

I wriggled free of his grasp and turned to face him. He looked genuinely apologetic and I was finding it hard to stay mad at him.

"No," I sighed. " I'm the one who should be seeking forgiveness. I haven't told you anything about me, and I really should have right from the start."

"Whatever it is, it won't change my feelings for you," he pulled me into his arms and held me close. I swallowed my guilt and returned the embrace. He released me and guided us to the couch. I then recounted to him everything I had confessed to Emmett the night before. He listened intently, his adoring eyes never leaving mine.

"…and then I ended up here," I finished. He remained silent and continued to stare at me. I gulped nervously.

"Oh, Bella…" he reached out and caressed my face. " You shouldn't feel guilty over his death. It wasn't your fault."

"No, but the suicide attempt and the drinking was," I sighed. "I couldn't be honest because I was embarrassed. My past mortifies me."

"If you only knew half the things I've done," he smiled, "You wouldn't feel the least bit upset."

"But you never told me," I frowned. "You haven't told me anything."

"I know, and I promise you I will," he shook his head when I opened my mouth to protest. "In due time."

"But I just told you everything! How is that fair?" I demanded.

"It isn't. But if I told you all there is to know about me, we would be here for three days. I will tell you, my Bella. Just not now." he responded. He took me in his arms again when I grimaced. He held me for a moment, then let me go. His brow was furrowed.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Uh oh. Could he sense my guilt?

"I can smell him," Edward grumbled.

"What? Who?" I sniffed my hair. I didn't smell anything.

"Emmett," he growled.

_Shit!_

"Emmett?" I cocked my head innocently.

"Yes. Why is he all over you?"

_What was I going to tell him?_

"Um…"

_Think, Bella, think!_

"Oh, that," I swallowed hard. "When he…uh…showed up at my house this morning, he sort of… well he had to…um…"

"Well what?" he snarled. "What did he do to you?!"

"Nothing!! He didn't do anything!" I said quickly. "He just had to physically carry me to his truck because I refused to go with him!"

"What do you mean physically?" he bared his teeth.

"I mean he picked me up off my porch and plopped me into his Jeep," I shrugged.

"Did he hurt you?!" He grabbed my shoulders and turned me from side to side, checking for injuries. "I swear it, I'll kill him!"

"No!" I placed my hands over his. "Edward, stop!" He ceased his inspection and looked at me. "I'm fine, really!"

"Are you sure?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Positive," I nodded and forced a smile .

"All right," he said tentatively. "But if he ever touches you again I will not hesitate to kill him."

"Edward…" I trailed off.

"I mean it," his expression softened. He took my face in his hands. "You are my world, Isabella. And I will do anything to protect you."

He sealed his promise with a kiss. I closed my eyes as the tears threatened. I could never let him hurt Emmett, but if I tried to stop him it would all fall apart. He'd know my true feelings: that while I still loved him, I was falling for someone else. That someone being the one I was supposed to loathe. He couldn't know. I just couldn't let that happen. So I swallowed my guilt and returned the kiss as eagerly as I could.

_Remember...40 reviews before I give you more! Hope you liked it!!_


	11. Make A Memory

_Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, readers! Much appreciated! This one's long, but I need to post a warning. **This chapter has a lemon!** If you are not comfortable with that, feel free to skip that part. However, make sure you read what happens in the aftermath or the next chapter may not make sense. Also, this is my first lemon, so be kind. I had my husband read it, and he liked it and really encouraged me to keep it in the story. So I'm trusting his judgement and passing this chapter along to you all. _

_Can we shoot for 50+ reviews? _

_Thanks everyone for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_xo_

_-A_

*****************************************************

I really thought Emmett and I were going to lose it within the first three weeks. It took everything in me to keep up the ruse, especially when we would argue. He would say the most horrible things, but the shame in his eyes was blatant. I would pretend to get upset, and oblivious Edward would get downright enraged. Most times I would find myself in between the two, a hand on each chest holding them apart. Emmett would always end up laughing it off and pulling my hand away, giving it a little squeeze before letting it go.

But I still loved Edward. He was sweet, and really knew how to take care of me. He always said the right things and his kiss was electric. But since I told him about my past, there was never anything more. He wouldn't touch me beyond a gentle caress of the cheek, a quick embrace, or holding hands. He wouldn't hold me the way that he used to. It was almost as if I had become toxic to him and it was devastating.

Things with Emmett were entirely different. Despite hearing what I had to say, he hadn't been afraid to hold me. And when he held me, the feelings that emerged were beyond explanation. His willingness to take me in his arms and accept me for all my faults had brought me to life. And his kiss made me tingle in places I didn't know could. I was on fire since the moment he first touched me, and it was getting very hard to fight the flames.

Edward pulled up in front of my house late one Friday night in November. We had just spent the evening at the movies, then enjoying each other's company while stargazing. Well, him more than me. I was bored out of my mind. He took me to an absolutely horrendous romantic comedy that I ended up sleeping through, and insisted on taking me out stargazing despite the frigid temperatures. Part of me wished I had stayed home with Charlie. Even watching the ball game would have been more fun than my date with Edward. At least I would have been warm.

"Did you want me to come in?" He asked, turning to face me.

"No, I want you tell me," I demanded.

"Tell you what?" He cocked his head

"About your past," I folded my arms across my chest. "I want to know about your past."

"Bella, I told you," he sighed. "In due time."

"It's been three weeks!" I shouted.

"It just isn't the right time," he shook his head.

"You're not being fair, Edward!" I sputtered. "I've told you everything about me! Everything! I thought we were being honest with each other."

"We are, my Bella," he smiled.

"Correction," I frowned. "_I_ am. The only thing I know about you is that you're a vampire and you can read minds."

"It's not like I'm not going to tell you. It's just that it's quite graphic and I don't think you're ready," his face became solemn.

"I'm not ready?! What's that supposed to mean?!" I spat. "After all the shit I've seen and what I've been through, you think I'm not _ready?"_

"That's not what I meant," Edward took my hands. "I just think that everything is still too raw, and that we should let things settle down a little bit."

"What things?" I pursed my lips.

"You know, the battle between you and Emmett," he mumbled.

"Oh, I see," I looked down at our hands. An awkward silence fell over us.

"So, did you want me to come in or not?" he asked again.

"No, I'm kind of tired. I think I'm just going to take a shower then call it a night."

"You're not still upset over your fight with Emmett today, are you?" he frowned and his eyes got dark.

"Which part?" I laughed. "The insults? Or the part where he threatened to eat me again? Because really, Edward. He doesn't scare me."

"It isn't funny," Edward snapped. "He could lose control at any second."

"But he won't," I swallowed a chuckle.

"You don't know that!" he growled. "You've never seen him hunt…"

"Only because you won't let me," I mumbled.

"And with just cause! Bella he is savage. I don't know what I'd do if he ever hurt you," he squeezed my hands and looked away.

"Oh lighten up, would you?" I sighed. "You know he'd never hurt me. He cares about you too much."

"If he cared so much, he wouldn't say such horrendous things to you," he said. "Especially knowing how much you mean to me."

"Edward, it's fine," I smiled and shook my head. "I'm fine. His words are meaningless and his threats are baseless."

He still frowned at me. I laughed again, took his face in my hands and kissed him lightly.

"You're thinking too much on it, honey," I said. "Nothing will happen, I assure you. I'm going inside now." I opened my door and hopped out, slamming it behind me. I started up the walk.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow?" He called out his window. I stopped and turned to him.

"No, it's alright. I'll just meet you at your house." I called. "Good night!" I blew him a kiss and waved, then watched him pull away from the curb and down the street. I opened the front door, let myself in, then threw the dead bolt and extinguished the porch light. I kicked off my shoes and shucked my purse and jacket, hanging them on pegs by the door. Thankfully it was warm in the house, so I took off my sweat shirt and hung it next to my coat.

"Dad, I'm home!" I yelled as I adjusted the straps of my tank top and hiked up my jeans, which had started to slide a bit down my hips. Upon receiving no answer, I snuck a peek down the hall. I saw the glow of the television, heard the low mumbles of the anchors on _Sports Center,_ and not much else. I tiptoed into the living room and found Charlie fast asleep in his recliner.

"Typical," I chuckled to myself. I gently shook him and he snorted. He looked up at me with bleary eyes. "Come on, Dad. Time for bed."

"Oh hey, Bells," he greeted. "Did you have fun?"

"Always," I answered. "Come on. I'll help you."

I escorted him to his room and helped him into bed. I gave him a peck on the cheek, adjusted his blankets and closed the door behind me. I stayed for a minute and listened, and sure enough he was snoring within two minutes. I walked the short distance to my own bedroom and shut the door behind me. I flicked on the switch, turned and yelped.

"Hey Babe," Emmett greeted me. He sat on the edge of my bed, elbows resting on his knees. He looked up at me and half-smiled. I felt my knees get weak at the sight of him.

"Jesus, Emmett!" I exclaimed in a raised whisper.

"Did I scare you?" he chuckled.

"What would ever give you that idea?" I waited for my heart to slow down. "How…how did you get in here?"

"Well, _that, _my dear is _your_ fault," he answered.

"_My_ fault?" I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You shouldn't leave your window unlocked," he crooked a finger and beckoned me to him. "You don't know what kinds of things are crawling around out there."

"Scary things?" I pushed myself off of the wall by the door. I knew what game he was playing. And I was more than happy to play along.

"Awful," he said. "You need someone to protect you."

"Oh yeah?" I took my time crossing the room. "Someone like…you…perhaps?" I stopped within inches of him.

"More than happy to take the job," he reached out and pulled me to him, clasping his hands at the small of my back. I stood between his knees and twined my fingers in his curls. He leaned his head back into my hands.

"Where's Prudence?" he asked, closing his eyes as I played with his hair.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that," I scolded.

"Even though he's a prude?" he retorted, opening one eye.

"Yes, even though he's a prude," I pursed my lips.

"Fine. Spoil sport," Emmett pouted and rolled his eyes. "Where's _Edward?"_

"Much better," I loved getting my way. "I sent him home. He bored the shit out of me tonight, and I was ready for bed."

"I see," Emmett answered absently. His hands were traveling along my curves, making me shudder.

"Emmett…" I said quietly, enjoying his touch.

"Hmm?" he was studying my hips where his hands had come to rest.

"Em, look at me," I drew his face up. "You're not supposed to be here. What happened to our agreement?"

"Agreement?" he smirked. "What agreement?"

"The one where you hate me, and I can't stand the sight of you?" I reminded him.

"Right, right," he began tracing the strip of bare skin between the bottom of my tank top and the top of my jeans. "That one."

"Well…?" I smiled.

"Well, I've kept it up for almost a month ," he slid his hands up the back of my shirt and yanked me against his chest. "Isn't that enough?"

His eyes kept mine in a smoldering gaze. I trailed my fingers along his jaw and slid them slowly down his neck and over his shoulders. I worked my way down his thickly muscled arms and couldn't help but stare at his chiseled pectorals. Damn, was he sexy.

"Bella?" he prompted, bringing me back to reality.

"Works for me," I purred.

"Fantastic," he crashed his lips onto mine. I returned the kiss willingly, opening my mouth slightly to allow him entrance. He accepted the invitation and swept his tongue in slowly, eliciting a soft moan from deep in my chest.

"My God, that's hot," Emmett whispered hoarsely when he pulled back.

"Don't stop," my voice was low and throaty. "Don't ever stop." I grabbed the back of his head with both hands and kissed him hard, sucking on his lower lip and biting it, ever so slightly. He growled into my mouth and quicker than I could blink I found myself on my bed, stretched out underneath him. His hands rested on either side of my head.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he asked and ran one hand through my hair.

I shook my head with a shy smile.

"You are positively enchanting," he began. "From the way you laugh, to the way you blush, to the way you sway your hips when you walk. Everything you do drives me absolutely wild."

I blushed.

"I am under your spell," he leaned in until our lips brushed as he spoke. "Anything you ask, I have no choice but to obey."

"Kiss me," I whispered. He grinned and took my mouth in a long, slow kiss. I felt the heat begin to rise within me. I slid my arms around him and dragged my nails down his well-developed back. I reached the top of his jeans and tugged his t shirt out. With both hands, I inched it up his torso until it reached his shoulders. He broke the kiss long enough to pull the shirt over his head and toss it aside. He looked down at me and slipped a hand under the hem of my tank top. He ran his hand over my stomach and I gasped at the iciness of his touch. He frowned momentarily, thinking he had hurt me. I shook my head with a sly smile, grabbed the hem of my shirt with both hands and drew it over my head. Emmett's eyes widened.

"Wow," he swallowed hard. "You…wow."

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" Now realizing that I was bare from the waist up, I suddenly felt very exposed.

"Oh, it's a good wow," Emmett snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me against his chest. "A very, very good wow." He took my mouth again in a fiery kiss, melding his tongue with mine. He eased us back down on the bed, being very careful not to crush me. I trailed my hands down his chest to the top of his jeans and slipped a finger down to trace his hip with my nail.

"Goddamn," he said through his teeth as his eyes rolled back in his head. I smiled, then began work at his belt. He stayed my hand. "Bella, wait."

"Did…did I do something wrong?" I was mortified.

"No, no you're doing everything right," he reassured me. "Are you ready, though?"

"I've never been more ready," I unfastened the belt and slid my hands around to grip his rock hard glutes. He half smiled, then helped me by shedding the rest of his clothing. I could only gasp. Good God, he really was perfect. I reached out to him but he caught my hand and gently placed it on the pillow above my head. He took the other and did the same, then carefully clasped both wrists together in one massive hand. He caressed my face with his free hand, then let it travel down my naked torso to the waist of my jeans. He lingered for a moment, and looked up at me for permission. I nodded and he slowly and torturously undid the snap and slid my jeans and underwear down my hips and onto the floor. He stroked the outside of my thigh to my knee, then began working his way up the sensitive inner portion. His eyes took in every inch of me.

"Amazing," he breathed. "Absolutely beautiful."

I was too caught up in the moment to speak. I could only watch his hand in anticipation of what he would do next. He pushed my leg aside gently and caressed my most delicate area. I breathed in sharply as I felt a finger slip carefully inside me. He began a steady movement with his hand that made me squirm in pleasure. I moaned softly when he withdrew. He chuckled and released my wrists, returning to his previous position above me. He nudged my legs apart with a knee and stopped.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, hovering above me.

"I've never wanted you more," I whispered, "Than I do right now."

He kissed me slowly as he eased himself inside me. I gasped at the initial sting and he looked at me in alarm. I shook my head and smiled encouragingly, and he began to move rhythmically back and forth. As the pain eased I was overcome by an increasing warmth. I hitched my legs around his waist as the warmth became a burn. I latched my arms around his neck and stared deep into his eyes. He held my gaze as he pushed into me, and I was unable to stop myself from throwing my head back in pleasure. He groaned and laid a trail of kisses up my throat until he found my mouth and ravaged it. The burn became a fire and I arched my hips up to him, forcing him to go deeper. He began to move faster and the fire suddenly blazed as I climaxed. I buried my face in his shoulder to muffle my cries and clutched onto him as he pushed harder. He groaned into my hair and I felt him shudder as he finally reached his own release. He took my mouth in a long, slow kiss one last time before lowering me back to the bed. He pulled the sheet over us, rolled onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow. I closed my eyes and waited for my breathing to slow and my heart to stop racing. When I was finally able to take a deep breath, I opened my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he swept my hair from my face.

"I'm great," I answered, "That was incredible."

"I aim to please," he grinned.

"And that you did," I couldn't suppress my giggle. It had been the most mind-blowing experience of my life. Wait a minute. My brow furrowed. "Did I…? Was I…Good?"

"You were amazing," he answered with another soft kiss. "Why?"

"It's just…well…" I bit my lip. "You know that was my first time."

"I noticed," he gently detangled a knot from my hair.

"I…I just…" I took another deep breath. "I just hope I didn't disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me," he caressed my face.

"Really?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Not in a million years," he kissed me again. "Now sleep, my love,"

"Am I?" I asked in a yawn.

"Are you what?"

"Your love," I yawned again. Damn. I was getting tired.

"My only," he responded.

I smiled sleepily and cuddled into him, by back pressed against his chest. He slid an arm around my waist and I sighed, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. My eyelids felt heavy and I let them droop, and I soon drifted into a peaceful sleep in the arms of my lover.

I woke in the wee hours of the morning, tangled in the sheets and still very naked. I clutched my sheet to my chest and rolled onto my back. Emmett was in the same position, still staring down at me.

"Have you been watching me all night?" I asked and laid a hand on his cheek. He kissed my palm and I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face.

"You're beautiful when you sleep," he answered.

I snuggled up to him, forcing him to roll over on his back so I could lay on his chest. I laced one leg between his and began to trace patterns on his abs.

"How do you feel?" he inquired, rubbing my arm lightly.

"Hmmm…" I sighed contentedly. "Fantastic."

We laid like that for a good half hour, enjoying the post-coital glow. I began drawing circles on his chest with my finger.

"What are you thinking?" I asked quietly

"I'm thinking that we need to talk about this," he responded solemnly.

"Can't we do it later?" I mumbled. I knew what was going to happen; what he wanted to say. I was hoping we could avoid it. He covered my hand with his own.

"Afraid not," he said.

"Damn," I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. I really didn't want to do this right now.

"What just happened," he began, "What we just shared, was unlike anything I have experienced in my life."

"Is that good or bad?" I rested my chin on my knees.

"It's a ten on a scale of one to five," he said. "But Bella, I… I don't think I can hold up my end of the bargain anymore."

"What do you mean?" I turned my head slightly. Out of my periphery I could see the conflict on his face.

"I can't pretend to hate you anymore," he slid into a reclining position against the headboard. "It's just too much."

"So, what? Do you want to tell Edward?" I turned to him, tucking the sheet under my arms. "He's already threatened to kill you simply for touching me. What do think he'll do if he finds out about this?"

I pointed in between the two of us.

"No, we're not going to tell him," he shook his head. "I just think that…maybe…"

"Maybe what, Em?" I crinkled my nose. "What are you trying to say?"

"Maybe we shouldn't see each other so much," he answered sadly. "Contrary to how it looks, I actually do care about my brother. And I don't want to see him get hurt if he discovers us."

I drew in a deep breath through my nose and let it out slowly.

"And I don't want to hurt him," I conceded. "You're right. I think it's better if we avoid one another for a while. Edward is still harboring a lot of hostility, and I really don't want to come between you two."

"I hate to say it, but considering the circumstances, this is what's best for all of us," he sighed.

"I don't want it to be this way, but Edward is such a big part of my life right now. I can't afford to lose him," I reached out and stroked his cheek. Why was I was agreeing to this?

"I'll…I'll just make a point of not being around when you're there," his voice was strained. "We just can't be near each other right now."

"I think you're right," I felt my chin begin to tremble. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I wish I wasn't," he whispered. He opened his arms to me and I crawled into his embrace. He held me as tight as he could, and I fought the tears that were now burning my eyes. I couldn't believe after everything that had just transpired, this is how we were going to end it. After a few minutes he kissed the top of my head. "I should go," he mumbled into my hair.

"I know," I did my best to hide the quiver in my voice, but was given away by the sniffle that followed. He stroked my hair one last time before releasing me and climbing out from under the sheets. I adjusted the sheets around my chest and watched him as he dressed. He smoothed out the last wrinkle in his shirt and looked up at me.

"Remember, it's not forever" he said. He returned to my bedside and took my chin in his hand, kissing me tenderly and momentarily resting his forehead on mine. I sighed as he pulled away and crossed the room to my window. "Goodbye, my love." He looked wistfully into my eyes, then disappeared into the night.

I stared at the window for a couple of minutes, willing him to return. When I finally decided that he wasn't coming back, I pulled the blankets up over me and switched off the bedside lamp. I laid my head on my pillow, curled into the fetal position, and cried myself to sleep.


	12. Dilemma

**A/N:**_ Ah yes! Finally, 50 reviews! Many thank you's! To show my appreciation, I am posting _**TWO**_ chapters tonight! I sincerely hope that you all will leave me a review, for reviews fuel the fire and keep me going! _

_Love to you all!_

_xo_

_-A_

************************************************************************

The next month was almost unbearable. I avoided Emmett at all costs and focused all of my attentions on Edward. Things were becoming less strained between us, but he still refused any kind of physical intimacy. I would try to extend our kisses by putting arms around his neck, but he would only pry my hands away instead of pulling me closer. It was infuriating. I suppressed my feelings for Emmett, and fought the urge to run after him when he would leave upon my arrival. It killed me to watch him go, but I had to let him leave.

It was New Year's Eve, and due to Alice's incessant need to throw excessive parties, contact with Emmett this evening was unavoidable. I sat on a stool in her enormous walk-in closet and watched as she carried out an armful of dresses for me to choose from for the night's festivities.

"Alice, this really isn't necessary," I said as she plopped her bounty on a nearby couch. "I've got plenty of my own clothes to wear."

"Nonsense," Alice waved me off. "I bought these specifically for you. They're straight off the runway from D and G's winter line."

"D and G?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dolce and Gabana?" she looked at me and I just shrugged. She laughed. "You really know nothing about fashion, do you?"

"Am I supposed to? What's this?" I asked when she threw a piece of slinky green fabric at me.

"It's a dress, silly! Now try it on!"

I stood and held it out in front of me. It was lime green, strapless and fell just barely at mid thigh. I shook my head.

"Not a chance," I said firmly.

"Oh come on!" She pouted. "Please?"

"I won't be able to move in this, Alice! Give me another one," I tossed the death trap aside and beckoned her to give me another. She squealed with glee and clapped her tiny hands. She picked up another and handed it to me, and we went back and forth like that for an hour. She loved everything, and I was skeptical. I stepped out of the back of the closet in our final selection: a simple black cocktail dress. It was sleeveless with an empire waist, and flared out just above my knee. The only part that made me uncomfortable was the plunging neck line.

"I love it," I smiled and spun once in the three-sided mirror. "But I don't quite have enough to fill it." I looked down at my assets. They weren't tiny, but they weren't exactly huge either.

"Silly!" Alice shook her head and turned to a nearby drawer. She rummaged around for a minute, then pulled out a black satin push-up bra. "That's why we have Frederick's!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the lingerie out of her hand. I unzipped the dress just enough to slide out and exchange my simple cotton bra for the elegant satin one. I pulled the dress back up on my shoulders and adjusted myself accordingly. I had to admit, it gave me just what I needed. Even a little line of cleavage popped out. I chuckled.

"Wow Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "You look hot!"

"Cut it out," I muttered, blushing. I looked up in the mirror, and saw Alice standing behind me, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "Oh no you don't! Don't even think about it, Alice!"

"You have to let me do your hair!" she grinned. "This will look even hotter if I pin your hair up and curl it!" She started grabbing handfuls of my hair and piling it on top of my head, pulling strands out here and there, trying to get a visual.

"I am not your Barbie Doll!" I shouted as she yanked me into an adjoining bathroom. She sat me in a salon-style chair, flicked a couple of switches for various beauty instruments, then started running a brush through my hair. Another painful hour later and she had my hair up in a high pony tail cascading with perfect, soft ringlets. She even sprayed it with some fruity-smelling gunk that made it sparkle. She quickly applied minimal blush and mascara and I smeared on some lip gloss while she ran back into the closet. After a minute she came back out with a pair of obnoxiously high, strappy black heels and held them out to me.

"You've got to be kidding," I wrinkled my nose.

"These will make your legs look fabulous!" She tossed them at me and I just barely caught them.

"Yeah, they'll look _real_ fabulous when they're in casts!" I tossed them back at her. "I will break my ankles in those!"

"No you won't! I won't let you! Now sit!" She pushed me back into the salon chair, grabbed an ankle, and shoved the shoe on my foot. She swiftly did the same with the other, then dragged me back in front of the three way mirror. She stood back and admired her work. I barely recognized the person staring back at me. She was right. The shoes did make my legs look good.

"Shouldn't you get ready? I think your guests are arriving." I could hear voices traveling up the stairs. "How many people did you invite?"

"Just the senior class," she shrugged. "Give me two minutes." She said, then disappeared into the closet before I could protest at her guest list. In less than two she came out in a slinky silver spaghetti strap gown with a matching pair of stilettos. She naturally looked stunning, and I suddenly felt very dull in comparison to her radiance. I sighed.

"What is it?" she frowned.

"Nothing. You look beautiful, Alice." I said softly.

"Oh this old thing?" She twirled on one foot and giggled. "Don't worry, Bella! You still look totally fab! Now come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of her bedroom and toward the stairs. "I can't wait to see the look on Edward's face when he sees you in this!"

I knew exactly how he would react. He'd give me a gentle hug and a chaste kiss, and tell me I looked beautiful. He wouldn't hold me close, or tell me I looked sexy, and heaven forbid he should ask me to dance. I knew Emmett would do all of those things and more, but it was futile to even think about it. We couldn't act on those feelings, no matter how much we wanted to. I shook my head and pushed back all of my negative thoughts. This was going to be a fun night.

Alice had the entire living area transformed into a night club, right down to the colored lights and the mirror ball. Oversized speakers thumped out a steady rhythm, and Jasper waved to us from the deejay booth. I scanned the dance floor and sure enough, the entire senior class of Forks High was crowded into the Cullen living room. I smiled and waved when I saw Angela dancing with Ben Cheney, and crinkled my nose when I spotted Jessica gossiping in a corner with the notorious class slut, Lauren Mallory.

"You _had _to invite them?" I asked Alice and pointed at the two whispering blondes. She just shrugged and pulled me in another direction. I peeked over her bobbing head and saw Edward chatting in a corner with Emmett. I swallowed hard as we approached. They both looked incredible, Edward in a white collared shirt and khaki pants, and Emmett in a black button-down shirt and black jeans. Oh Lord, was this going to be difficult.

"Bella you are absolutely radiant," Edward took my face in his hands and gave me soft kiss. It was sweet, and I couldn't help but smile against his lips. I reached up to hold him to me, but he intercepted me and laced his fingers in mine. I threw him a curve ball when I forced his arm around my waist and rested his hand on my hip. I felt him stiffen against me, but he didn't pull away. I celebrated my victory by laying my head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. I swore I heard him grumble, but I didn't care.

"Alice you've really out done yourself," Emmett said appreciatively.

"Aw, thanks Brother Bear!" Alice leapt up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't those shoes make her legs look great? She thought she was going to break an ankle, but I said no way, I won't let - "

"You look beautiful, Bella," Emmett took my hand and kissed it gently, his eyes never leaving mine. I blushed furiously.

"Thanks," I whispered and averted my eyes.

"Glad to see you two have buried the hatchet," Edward said rigidly. His arm suddenly tightened around me and I gasped slightly at his grip.

"It's useless to fight," I remarked. "Especially since I spend most of my time here. I hate that Emmett feels like he has to leave whenever I am around."

"Well, like I said, it's nice to see you two get along for once," he eyed his brother warily. " I was starting to get a little worried."

"About what?" Emmett folded his arms across his chest and I suddenly imagined those arms around me, holding me as we made love…

_Focus, Bella! Don't let your mind wander!_

"That I might have to kill you if you threatened her again," Edward's tone was very serious.

"I told you to lighten up!" I whispered harshly and slapped his chest. My hand stung.

"Maybe you should listen to your girlfriend," Emmett laughed. Edward growled audibly.

"You two are absolutely ridiculous!" Alice threw her hands in the air. " Edward, stop being a jerk. Emmett, stop instigating. Bella…" she grabbed my hand. "Come with me. We're going to dance. Let's let the children have their little tiff."

I just shrugged and waved as Alice pulled me toward the dance floor. It was a little awkward at first, trying to dance in those shoes, but I finally found a groove and went with it. Alice and I twirled and bounced, swaying our hips to the beat. I looked over and saw Emmett and Edward still deep in discussion. They shook hands, and Edward left the room. Then, as if on cue, Emmett's eyes found mine across the room. I felt my heart break when I saw the pain and loneliness reflected in those rich amber pools. He gave a half-hearted smile and nodded slightly, then turned his attention back to Edward, who had reentered the room.

I couldn't hide the sneer when I saw who he was with. None other than Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. The two dumb blondes giggled like idiots and pressed themselves up against Emmett suggestively. He smiled cordially down at both of them, then glared over their heads at Edward. They each took a hand and pulled him out into the crowd. They began grinding themselves up against him, Lauren behind him and Jessica in front. I felt my blood begin to boil when she ran her hands down his chest and grabbed his hips.

_What bothers you more? That it's Jessica with her hands all over him or that it's not you?_

_Shut up! You can't think things like that!_

He was visibly pissed off, but moved in synch with them to be polite. I wrenched my eyes back to Edward, who was shaking with laughter.

"I'll be right back," I growled in Alice's ear. "I have to go maim my boyfriend."

"Why?" she stopped jumping around and looked at me quizzically. "What did he do?"

I pointed over to where Lauren and Jessica had sandwiched Emmett and were now waving their hands in the air like a pair of epileptic chimps. Alice covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh that's just cruel!" she shouted over the music.

"Exactly!" I spat and shoved my way through the throngs of students. I finally made it over to Edward, who was now practically rolling. I positioned myself in front of him and grabbed his chin in my hand, forcing him to look at me.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Seriously?" I pointed out to the dance floor.

"Why not?" he snickered.

"It's not funny Edward!" I shouted. "It's lewd, disgusting and just plain old mean!"

"After all the shit he's done to you, he deserves it," he barked and swatted my hand away.

"Oh for the love of God!" I threw my hands in the air. "I'm a big girl! I can defend myself!"

"I only want to take care of you," his expression softened.

"By tormenting your brother?" I put my hands on my hips.

"But he was horrible to you!" Edward pleaded with me.

"I'm fine!!" I yelled. "Now go fix that!"

"But Bella…" he frowned.

"I don't want to hear it!" I stomped my foot and pointed to the fiasco. "You made that mess, now go clean it up!"

"But…"

"Now, Edward!" I stomped again. He rolled his eyes and proceeded into the crowd, stopped only once by Alice who slapped him on the back of the head and yanked him toward Emmett. I watched as words were exchanged between Alice and Lauren. Lauren stepped up to Alice, but almost immediately backed off when the pixie stared her down. She grabbed Jessica by the wrist, hauled her off the dance floor and straight out the front door. I could see Edward making a half-assed attempt at an apology, to which Emmett responded by punching him in the shoulder and storming off into the night. Alice slapped Edward upside the head again, then joined Jasper in the deejay booth. Edward made his way back to my side.

"Happy now?" he kissed my cheek.

"This has to stop," I looked up at him. "Please."

"I'm just sick of hearing him say such cruel things to you," he explained again.

"And I'm sick of you two constantly tormenting each other," I was exasperated. "Enough is enough. Please, Edward? For me?" I batted my eyelashes at him and he chuckled.

"You're going to be the death of me, Bella Swan." he smiled.

"Easy to say when you're already dead," I clasped his hand in mine. "Now come on, it's five minutes to midnight and you owe me a kiss, mister!"

We counted down with the rest of the crowd and shared a soft, warm kiss at midnight. He actually kept an arm around my waist, which was probably the most he'd held me in almost two months. I tried to feel good about it, but found that resentment still crept in. People started filing out around 1 am, and the place was completely empty by 2. I flopped down on the couch, pulled off my shoes and started massaging my aching feet. Edward had changed into jeans and a t shirt and sat down next to me. He placed his elbows on his knees and folded his hands. I looked over at him.

"Let me guess," I started before he could speak. "You have to leave."

"It's only for a couple of hours," he explained. "Jasper and Alice asked me to go hunt with them."

"When was the last time you went?" I asked.

"About a month ago," he said. "I usually don't wait that long, but I've just been worried about leaving you alone."

"That's sweet," I smiled and touched his cheek. "But I told you. I can take care of myself."

"I know Bella, but I still fear for you," he took my hand and kissed my finger tips.

"I'll be alright," I assured him. "You go. I'll camp out here and watch some movies."

"I promise, I won't be long," he squeezed my hand and stood. I watched him walk to the back door and exit swiftly into the darkness, to where his siblings surely awaited. I sighed to myself before making my way to Alice's room to change into my pajamas. I brushed my teeth and pulled out my pony tail, letting the curls cascade around my shoulders. I grabbed a throw from the end of Alice's bed and returned to the living room. I flicked on the television and started flipping through the movie stations, finally stopping on the classic film channel to watch _The King and I. _I wasn't in the mood for romance, but there was nothing else on, so I curled up on the couch and spread the blanket over my legs.

I stared blankly at the television, not really watching the movie. My thoughts kept drifting back to Emmett. I'd fallen head over heels for Edward, and I was still very much in love with him. But now I had feelings for Emmett that I just couldn't ignore. From the moment first he touched me, to that extraordinary night one month ago when he made love to me, something had blossomed. I hadn't been sure it was real until tonight, when I wanted to rip Jessica Stanley's hair out simply for touching him. I so desperately wanted to pursue things with him, but knew not only would it break Edward's heart, but he would also kill Emmett. Either way, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"But he promised me I'd never be alone again," I whispered aloud. "What am I going to do?" I scrubbed my face with my hands, then ran them over my hair, exhaling slowly. The clock above the television now read 3 a.m. Perfect. I got up and stretched, then shuffled into the kitchen for some water. I pulled a bottle out of the fridge and returned to my perch on the couch. I took a long swig and turned my attentions back to the television, lost in thought.


	13. Need You Now

_As promised! Enjoy!_

*********************************************

**--Emmett--**

I didn't believe him when he said he wanted to call a truce, and my doubts were well founded when he sicked Stanley and Mallory on me. Edward could be a mean son of bitch when crossed, and setting me up with those two was way beyond cruel. I couldn't be outright nasty to them, so I obliged them a dance. It was quite possibly the most painful experience of my existence as they moved spastically around me, and I was beyond grateful when I saw Edward being dragged across the floor by Alice.

"_Excuse me," Alice tapped Lauren on the shoulder. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop dry-humping my brother. Lauren looked down at her. She sneered._

"_Fuck off," she made the mistake of turning her back. Alice tapped her shoulder again._

"_What part of 'fuck off' did you not -" Lauren stepped up to Alice and stopped short at the look on Alice's face. My little sprite of a sister was a scary sight when she was pissed. And right now she was bullshit._

"_I'm only going to say this once," Alice said through her teeth. "And I'll use small words so your tiny brain will understand. Get OFF my brother and get the HELL out of my house."_

_ Lauren looked genuinely frightened and took a step back. She composed herself and grabbed Jessica by the wrist. _

"_Let's go Jess," she scowled. "This place is a freak show anyway." They stomped off the dance floor and right out the door. I chuckled to myself._

"_Em, listen," Edward began, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I just…ah… I want to…um,"_

"_Edward, goddammit! Just say you're sorry!" Alice shoved him hard and he stumbled forward. _

"_Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he scowled. "I just thought you deserved it after all you've done to Bella!"_

"_Nice apology, asshole," I punched him in the shoulder and stalked away._

"_You are such a shit," I heard Alice mutter before she slapped him upside the head again. _

He had eased off of me recently because I started disappearing during Bella's visits, but his actions tonight proved that he was still very angry. I was sick of it. Sick of his constant anger, sick of walking away, and sick of keeping the mental block up to prevent him from hearing my thoughts. Most of all, I was sick of hiding my feelings for Bella. I couldn't stop thinking about our night together no matter how hard I tried, and tonight had not helped in the least. She was an absolute vision, and Alice was right, the shoes made her legs look amazing. All I could see were those luscious legs wrapped around me as we made love and I was actually grateful when Alice pulled her away, because I almost grabbed her right then and there.

Now, as I stood and watched her from the doorway, I decided I couldn't do it anymore. It was too hard to stay away, and too painful to pretend I didn't care. I had to tell her how I felt, and hope that she would feel the same way. I walked silently into the living room and around the back of the couch. She was looking at the television, but her eyes were far away.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked. She jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Sweet Jesus!" she gasped. "Would you make a noise or something when you enter a room?! You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm all about the stealth, baby," I chuckled. She blushed and ducked her head. She still looked absolutely beautiful, even in flannel pajamas and tucked under a blanket. I tucked a stray curl behind her ear and stroked her hair.

"You looked incredible tonight," I complimented her. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

"Except when Lauren and Jessica took you out on the dance floor," she grimaced.

"Yeah, about that…" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, not quite sure what to tell her.

"Don't worry about it," she waved me off. "I know Edward set you up."

"Good, because I'd never…"

"I know," she sighed. "But I still wanted to plant Jess' face into the floor when she put her hands on you."

"I'd pay to see that," I smiled. She giggled and blushed.

_Okay, Emmett. Suck it up and tell her._

"Why are you here?" She beat me to the punch. "Shouldn't you be out hunting with the others?"

"I think we should talk, Bella," I finally sat down next to her. She looked down at her hands and the smile that lit her face fell.

"This conversation never ends well," she muttered and folded her hands.

"It's not that, Bella, it's just-" "Look, didn't we decide it was best to stay away?" she cut me off tersely.

"And that's proven to be impossible, hasn't it?" I snapped in return. Her eyes widened and she shrunk back.

_You're not supposed to scare her, dummy._

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "That was harsh. It's just the tension between us is killing me, and there's still so much we haven't said."

"I know," she said softly.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about our night together." I paused for a response, but she went silent and cast her eyes down. "About you," I continued. "The way you looked. The way you touched me when we made love, and the way you felt in my arms," I closed my eyes and smiled at the memory. "God it felt so good to hold you. It was like all was right with the world."

"Oh Em…" she whispered.

"I called you my love, and it was as if it had always been. Like you were always mine. But you…you never said anything. When I left you were still silent and those unspoken words have been gnawing away at me since. I have to know what that meant. Do you resent me for what happened? Or do you feel the same?"

She remained quiet and refused to make eye contact.

"Bella look at me," I commanded gently. I slid a hand onto her cheek and she finally looked up. Her eyes were filled with angst and confusion. "Please. Just tell me. Was it just a one night stand or does it mean more to you than that?"

"It means so much more than you will ever know," she finally spoke, then took my hand from her face and held it between her own. "But nothing more can come of it, Emmett."

"Why?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because of Edward," her tone was laced with sorrow. "I can't scorn him like that…and…"

"And what?" I prompted, trying not sound angry.

"And I can't let him hurt you," she whispered and stared down at her hands again.

"Stop looking away from me!" I couldn't hide the frustration anymore. Her eyes were now brimming with unshed tears.

"I- I can't," she stammered

"You can't what?" I asked.

"I have to look away," she croaked, her chin quivering.

"Why?"

"Because…" she trailed off again.

"Dammit, Bella, why?!" I swore.

"Because I can't look at you without feeling the way I do!" she cried.

I was floored at the desperation in her voice. But I couldn't let her stop now, not when she was so close to letting go.

"How _do_ you feel?" I forced her to keep her eyes on me.

"I… I'm not sure…" she sniffled.

"I think you are," I said gently when she shook her head. I took both of her hands in mine. "This is futile, Bella. We can't ignore this anymore."

"No, no, no! You don't understand!" tears spilled onto her cheeks. "I can't hurt Edward and I won't have him hurt you! Dammit, Emmett, please! I can't do this!"

"This fight is useless -"

"This is just as hard for me as it is for you!" she cut me off. "Shit! Don't you think I want this just as much as you do?! Do you know how hard it is being in love with two people?!" She was just as shocked at her words as I was and wrenched her hands free of mine. She buried her face and began to sob.

"Bella," I pulled her hands away. "Stop."

"I can't!" she cried again. "I can't just let him go! It would break his heart and I won't do that to him! And what will happen when the family finds out? They'll hate me, I know it!"

"They won't hate you, and it doesn't matter what they think," I could see her resolve beginning to crumble. "It only matters how we feel."

"No," she sniffled. "I can't hurt him. I won't. He's in love with me and I…I'm in love…"

"With someone else," I finished for her. She nodded and swiped at her eyes. "Isabella," I laid a hand on her cheek, "Sometimes you just have to follow your heart."

"It's just so hard," she murmured and leaned into my hand. She opened her eyes. "I really don't want to hurt him."

"I know," I said quietly. "But we can't keep doing this to ourselves."

We didn't speak for what felt like an eternity. She inched closer to me and began to trace a burning trail along my jaw line. She worked her way up until her fingers were running slowly through my hair, her eyes never leaving mine. With more confidence than I knew she had, she straddled me. I let my hands slide to her hips and she held my face in her own.

"You're right," was all she said, and then tenderly kissed me. I slid one hand up her spine and laced my fingers into her soft curls. She took this as a cue and parted her lips, granting me the entrance that I had craved since that night I left her the month before. I had missed her taste and greedily accepted her offer, twining my tongue with hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I slipped my other arm around her waist, holding her tight against my chest where I could feel her heart racing. She smiled as she pulled away.

"Human moment, " she laughed as she took a breath. She curled her little fingers into my hair and my eyes rolled back in pleasure. "Open your eyes," she commanded and I willingly obeyed. "I want to see them when I say this."

"Say what, love?" I asked and watched the grin follow the blush that spread across her face.

"Emmett, I-" she was abruptly cut off by an ear splitting crash.

I should have heard him coming.

***********************

_Ooooo!!! Cliffie!! Are you itching to find out what happens? My only request is 70 (or more?) reviews!! Until then, you must wait! ;-) I look forward to your responses!_


	14. What I've Done

**A/N:**_ Yay! 70 reviews! You guys totally rock. Thanks for stickin with me and I'm soooo happy you're enjoying my story. And since I always make good on my promises, here is Chapter 14! I would love to see this hit 85 reviews before I post the next installment, and if you all have any questions you don't want to leave in a review, you're welcome to pm me. I will respond as quickly as I can._

_Happy reading, friends!_

_xo_

_-A_

*******************************************************

**--Bella--**

I was finally letting go and giving in to my desires. No more walking away, no more hiding. Here in front of me was everything I had ever wanted for the taking. Here was a man who loved me for all that I was and wasn't afraid to show me. I kissed him lightly at first, then vigorously deepened it when his hand wound into my hair. I hated to pull back and take a breath.

"Human moment," I laughed, and basked in the glow of his returning smile. I saw all fear and tension drain from his face, only to be replaced by sheer adoration. I felt an effervescent joy bubble up in the pit of my stomach. This was new and exciting and completely different from anything I had felt with Edward. I knew what this was and I couldn't deny it anymore. I was in love with Emmett. This once brutal and fearsome, now tender and passionate creature had stolen my heart. The only thing left to do was tell him. I curled my fingers into his hair and his eyes rolled back. I giggled.

"Open your eyes," I ordered softly, "I want to see them when I say this."

"Say what, love?" at hearing that name, my heart skipped a beat. My face flushed and I grinned like a fool.

"Emmett, I -"

Everything happened so fast I barely had time to breathe. I was thrown into the soft couch cushions as the plate glass window behind us shattered and Edward came soaring through, tackling his brother into the far wall. I watched in horror as he stepped back and smashed his fist into Emmett's jaw. Emmett roared and grabbed Edward by the throat, lifting him in the air and slamming him into the wall. The foundation seemed to groan under the pressure and a fissure shot up to the ceiling.

"No!" I yelled, springing up off the couch.

"Stay back, Bella!" Emmett growled fiercely, never taking his eyes off Edward.

"But Emmett-"

"Please!" he cast a desperate look over his shoulder. "He's too volatile!"

"You son of bitch!" Edward bellowed. "I'll kill you!" He belted his brother in the ribs with what should have been a bone breaking blow. Emmett faltered and Edward broke free, pouncing on the bigger man. They both went down with a resounding thud, Edward forcing Emmett's shoulders to the ground. I couldn't stand there and watch him try to kill his brother. I ignored Emmett's warning and raced toward the brawling vampires.

"Edward Stop! Please don't hurt him!" I shouted and stupidly jumped on to his back. He snarled viciously and threw me off. I sailed across the room and crashed through the coffee table, landing hard on my left arm. I cried out, more from the shock of being thrown than from pain, and suddenly both men were rushing to my side. Edward reached out first, but Emmett tossed him back into the wall and assumed a defensive crouch in front of me. A low rumble erupted from his chest as he shielded me from his outraged brother.

"Get away from her!" Edward shouted. "Back off or I swear it, I'll kill you!"

"You have yet to make good on that threat, brother," Emmett growled.

"You're trying my patience" Edward hissed.

"Bring it," Emmett beckoned with one hand.

"Don't think I won't! Now get the hell away from her!"

"She's not your property, Edward!"

"Nor is she yours!" he shot back. "You have no right to touch her! None!"

"_She_ is still here," I snapped as I sat up. "Stop referring to me in the third person." Pain radiated up my arm and I winced. I wasn't sure if it was broken, but it sure felt like it was. Edward started toward me but Emmett stopped him with a harsh glare.

"Step off, Em, I swear to God," Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Or what?" Emmett scoffed. "How much can you care if you were so willing to throw her aside to settle your own selfish rage?!"

"Screw you!" Edward spat, then turned a worried expression to me. "Bella, please, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't. Just don't, okay?" I pursed my lips and waved him off. I cradled my throbbing arm to my chest and scowled at Edward, who looked ashamed and completely disgusted with himself. I sighed and allowed my expression to soften. "There's something you should know."

"What is it?" his brow furrowed.

"Em, would you help me up?" I asked, to which he obliged by scooping me carefully from the floor and depositing me back on the couch. He sat down next to me and placed a protective arm around my shoulders.

"Stop touching her!" Edward shouted.

"Edward, wait…" I began and held up a warning hand.

"Bella, I told you I'd kill him if he ever laid a hand on you," he reminded me.

"I know but -"

"And what I just saw was so far over the line," his eyes went dark and he glared at Emmett.

"Wait-"

" Bella he kissed you! He can't expect to get away with that! I -"

"Stop!" I yelled. He ceased his rant and looked down at me. It was now or never. "You can't kill him."

"What?! Why?!" he snarled.

"Because…" Emmett squeezed my shoulder gently. "He didn't kiss me. I - I kissed him."

Edward's eyes went wide as he shifted his gaze from me, to his brother, then back to me again. He smirked and shook his head.

"Not likely," he snorted.

"What do you mean, 'not likely' ?" I frowned.

"I don't believe you," he shrugged. "You guys have done nothing but fight since we met. You hate him. He had to have forced you into it , because there's absolutely no way you would willingly do that. None."

"He didn't force me" I sighed. "I wanted to."

Edward could only glower at me. I took his silence as my cue to continue.

"I - I've been fighting this feeling for a long time," I shifted my arm. "And I couldn't take it any more."

"Bull shit," Edward growled. "You'd never cave. Least of all to him."

"I didn't cave into him," I said as calmly as I could. "I caved into myself. It was too much for me Edward. I can't hide this from you anymore."

"Hide what?" he asked through his teeth.

"Em," I turned to Emmett and looked into his eyes. "Open your mind."

"Are you sure?" he laid a hand aside my cheek. I nodded. "Everything?" he asked. I nodded again. He touched his forehead to mine briefly, then turned his attention to his brother. He closed his eyes and I watched Edward's expression shift from disbelief, to utter horror, then to outright rage.

"How…" he said so softly I almost couldn't hear him, "How could you take advantage of her like that?!" He lunged at Emmett, who leapt off the couch and met his brother half way. They stood nose to nose, glaring at one another.

"I _never_ took advantage of her," Emmett growled. "I am _not_ that callous."

"She was hung over, Emmett! And then…and then you…" Edward turned his head away in disgust. "How could you do that to her?! You could have killed her!"

"He would never hurt me," I protested from the couch.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Edward sniped at me. "He could have lost control and killed you, Bella. "

"But he didn't, Edward," I pushed myself up and stood unsteadily. "Look, whatever happened between Emmett and I was completely mutual," I made my way over to them and placed and hand on his chest. "I had just as much a part in all of this as he did."

"You weren't yourself," Edward refused to believe what he was hearing. "You'd never let anyone touch you like that"

"How would you know?!" I cried. "You never touched me!" When he opened his mouth to protest I continued. "After I told you about my past, you stopped any and all contact with me. I was devastated, Edward!"

"But…but he…" he couldn't finish his sentence

"He wasn't afraid to show me how much he cared," I felt my eyes well up again. "He held me, and touched me in ways I only dreamed you would. But you never did."

"You never said anything, if I had known…" he feebly tried to defend himself.

"I can't count the number of times I tried to tell you!" I shouted. "You were completely oblivious!"

"Bella I was afraid," he confessed. "I was afraid that if I touched you you'd break down and I'd lose you. It was never supposed to make you feel that way. It doesn't mean I love you any less."

"This is hard enough as it is, please don't make it any harder," I begged.

"What is?" the anger returned to his tone.

"Having to choose! Do you know how hard it is being in love with two people?!" my throat went dry as I said it out loud.

"You love him?" he choked.

I looked up at Emmett. I felt the joy bubble up again as he gazed back down at me.

"I think I do," I smiled softly. His eyes brightened, but he never flinched to show his emotion. "But if I don't explore this further, I'll never really know."

"You've done more than enough _exploring_," Edward mocked me.

"Don't go there…" Emmett hissed.

"Why not?" he scoffed. "You did!"

" Stop! Both of you!" my voice became strained and I bit back the tears. "Edward please, I still love you!"

"Don't patronize me," he spat and backed away. "It's insulting"

"I'm not!" I grimaced as new pain shot up my arm.

"I can't…I can't believe you're doing this to me," he glared at me.

"Edward wait," Emmett began.

"You shut your mouth," Edward pointed a shaking finger at his brother. "This is your fault." He turned his attention back to me "Bella, I thought what we had was real."

"It was…it is, Edward. But I need to do this. You have to understand… sometimes your heart can lead you in another direction," I started to follow him, but he held up a warning hand.

"I guess I'll never know," his voice took on a sad note. "Because I have no heart."

"No-" I reached out to him but he backed further away.

"I'm just sorry it has to end like this," he cast one more desperate glance my way, then turned and leapt out the broken window and into the night. I tried to run after him but stumbled and fell, crying out again when I landed on my now swollen arm. I felt Emmett slip an arm around my shoulders and one around my waist. He helped me to my feet, and I struggled to free myself.

"Edward!" I screamed into the night.

"Bella, don't," Emmett said softly and tightened his grip on my waist.

"Let me go! Please! I can't let him leave like that! Don't go, Edward!" I cried and fought helplessly against Emmett.

"Stop," Emmett pulled me to him, being careful of my injury. "Bella he's gone."

Emmett smoothed my hair gently with one hand until I was calm. I relaxed a little in his embrace and craned my neck to look at him.

"What have I done?" I asked. He kissed my forehead and was about to respond when Alice came bounding through the window, followed closely by Jasper.

"We got here as fast as we could," she tip toed through the shards of glass over to us. "But Edward just took off before I could really explain my vision…wait." She looked around, first at the broken window, then at the crack in the wall, and then back at Emmett and I. "Where is Edward? What really happened here?"

"What did you see?" Emmett asked.

"You can't answer a question with a question," she frowned.

"I can't answer yours until you answer mine," he shot back.

"Fine," she grimaced. "We were out hunting, and all of a sudden it hit me. I saw broken glass, you and Edward fighting and Bella shouting 'Edward Stop! Please don't hurt him!' He didn't even wait to see if there was more. He just took off."

"Was there more?" Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"No, that was it," she studied us for a moment. "Now it's your turn. Where is Edward? What is going on?"

"He found out, didn't he?" Jasper sighed. "I told you to be careful. What happened to your arm, Bella?"

"Found out what?" Alice's question went unanswered as Jasper stepped closer to inspect the damage.

"I tried to stop Edward and he threw me," I bit my bottom lip at Jasper's admonishing glare. "I landed on my arm."

He picked up my arm and gingerly ran his fingers over it. The pain was intense.

"What were you thinking?" he asked quietly.

"I wasn't. I didn't want Edward to kill Emmett ." I cringed as he carefully placed it back against my body.

"What's going on?" Alice chimed in again, only to be ignored.

"You should have this looked at," he stopped and subtly sniffed the air. "Carlisle should be home with Esme momentarily. We'll have him take care of it. Why don't you take her into the dining room, Em."

"Dammit!" Alice all but growled. "Somebody tell me what the _hell_ is going on! What did Edward find out and why is the living room destroyed?"

"He found out about us," I said evenly.

"Us?" she turned to me.

"Yes," I stood up as straight as I could. "Us. He found out about Emmett and I."

"I…did I miss something?" Alice looked crushed that she didn't see this coming.

"We'll answer everything as soon as Carlisle and Esme get here," Emmett instructed and guided me into the all but useless Cullen dining room. He sat me down at the banquet-style mahogany table and placed my arm on it's cool, smooth surface. Jasper disappeared briefly and returned with a bag of ice, which he placed gently on my broken appendage.

"Ow," I muttered and shifted uncomfortably. Emmett offered a sympathetic smile and kissed the top of my head. Alice plopped into a chair across from us and stared in utter confusion. Jasper only shook his head.

The front door creaked open and soft voices could be heard from the foyer. Carlisle and Esme had returned from the hospital's New Year's Eve gala. I prepared for the hailstorm in reaction to the war zone in the living room. It never came. I peeped an eye open and the two beautiful vampires were gliding into the dining room. Esme's face was filled with concern, and Carlisle's expression was very calm and reserved.

"Alice, what happened?" Esme crossed the room to where Alice still sat, perplexed. Alice looked up at her and shrugged. Esme turned her attention to her boys. "Jasper? Emmett? Why does my living room resemble a battlefield?"

"Can we tend to Bella's arm first?" Emmett gestured toward me. "We're pretty sure it's broken."

Esme 'tsked' slightly and shook her head. She looked to Carlisle, who still maintained a very composed demeanor.

"We'll explain everything," Emmett promised.

"So you shall," Carlisle closed the distance between us and sat down next to me, prodding and examining my arm before carefully before placing it back on the table. "Well, it isn't broken. But your wrist is severely sprained. Would you like to go to the hospital?"

"No," I shook my head vigorously. "Can you take care of it here? I don't want Charlie to worry."

"I can," he nodded to Jasper, who left the room to retrieve Carlisle's medical supplies. "Would you care to tell us how all of this came about?"

"It's…" I looked up at Emmett, then back at the doctor. "It's kind of complicated."

"We've got time," he responsed.

"Carlisle…" Emmett protested, but stopped when Carlisle held up his hand.

"Emmett she was injured in our home. Therefore it involves us all," he said firmly to his son. He held out a hand to me. "Bella, please proceed."

I swallowed hard and glanced fleetingly at the faces around the room. Esme looked on in uneasy apprehension, and Alice in bewilderment. Jasper closed his eyes and shook his head, and Emmett rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. I finally locked eyes with Carlisle, who smiled encouragingly. I breathed in slowly and exhaled through my nose.

"It all started in the fall…" I began.


	15. Back 2 Good

**A/N: **_So sorry for the delay, faithful readers! Real life has impeded progress. I have not and will not give up on this story! Here is the long awaited Chapter 15. Remember, I heart reviews! I'm not going to give a quota for you all to fill like I have in previous chapters, but I promise as soon as I finish the next installment, I will post it. _

_Happy Reading!_

_xo_

_-A_

*********************************************

Emmett paced the length of the room throughout my tale, while the others had their eyes trained on me. He kept eyeing Carlisle warily, anticipating a negative or possibly explosive reaction. When I reached the end, where Edward left not more than an hour prior, he finally stopped and returned to my side. I raised my head to gage the responses of the Cullen family. The silence was deafening.

"How…" Alice said in a tiny voice. "How did I not see this? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No," I answered meekly. "We just kept our minds blocked. It was easier for me, because I only had to block you. But Emmett's had to shield his every thought and every move from both of you since October."

"It's been hell," he admitted.

"But I didn't want to hurt Edward, so we decided it was best to stay apart," I said sadly.

"You couldn't tell me?" Alice was hurt.

"We couldn't tell anybody," I explained. "For fear that something like this might happen."

"That's not entirely true," Jasper muttered quietly.

"You knew?" she turned to Jasper. "This whole time you _knew?_ How could you not tell me?"

"Wait, Alice," Emmett stepped up to Jasper's defense. "He only sought me out after Bella discovered us and I went after her. I spent the night at her house-"

"Emmett!" Esme was taken aback.

"Not like _that_," he frowned. "She.. She was…"

"I was drunk and suicidal," I confessed and looked up to see a very shocked Emmett. "It's okay, Em. It's a part of who I am and I refuse to be embarrassed by it anymore. I asked him to stay with me, and I fell asleep on him."

"I followed his trail there the next morning and came upon them," Jasper continued. "And the emotion I felt from him was genuine and pure, unlike anything I've felt before. He loves you, Bella, in the truest definition of the word. He asked me to keep his secret and I did."

"Everything that happened after that was solely between Bella and I." Emmett massaged my shoulders affectionately.

"Happened?" Alice quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't be rude, Alice," Esme scolded. "Whatever transpired between Emmett and Bella in the privacy of the bedroom is nobody's business."

"I still should have seen it," she pouted.

Carlisle finished securing my splint with an Ace bandage and patted my arm gently. I turned my attention back to him and felt an intense guilt wash over me.

"I'm so sorry," I looked down at my arm and grimaced. "I've caused such turmoil in your family. Maybe it's best if I go." I stood up to leave, but was stopped by Emmett's hand on my shoulder and Carlisle's on my arm.

"Sit down," Carlisle ordered softly, "Please."

"But-"

"Bella don't argue with him," Emmett instructed. "Just listen."

"Nobody is angry with you, and no one is blaming you for following your heart," Carlisle looked across the table at his wife, who smiled lovingly back at him. "But you need to understand the repercussions of your decision. If it is your desire to pursue a relationship with Emmett, then you will have to accept that Edward is a part of this family and is going to be a part of your life."

"But I do!" I interrupted. "I do accept it, and I'm willing to live with it. It's Edward that can't. I don 't get why he doesn't understand. My heart has pulled me in another direction, and I have to follow to see where it leads me. Why can't he see that? "

"Edward is frozen in time," he explained. "He was turned when he was seventeen; merely a boy. In your experience with human teenagers, you've learned that they do not adapt well to change. That is how he feels right now. Finding you was a Godsend to him, and losing you, in his eyes, is completely unacceptable. It was a change he never expected to happen, so he was not prepared. He therefore reacted in a way any typical seventeen year old would - he ran from his problem instead of facing it."

"But will he come back?" I asked. "I hope I didn't drive him away forever."

"You didn't," Esme reassured me this time. "Once he calms down, he'll return to us. This is his home. Alice?"

"Hmm?" Alice looked up as if coming out of a trance.

"Can you see where he is? What are his plans?" Esme squeezed her hand lightly. "I saw him pitching a fit in the woods," she said. "He was taking down trees and smashing boulders. He's really angry. Not that I blame him."

"Alice!" Emmett hissed.

"What?! It's true," she fired back. "If Jasper started dating Bella right under my nose and hid it from me, I'd be pissed off too. I'm sorry, but this doesn't feel right."

"Thanks, Alice," I scoffed as I stood to face her. "I really appreciate your support."

"Oh don't go there, Bella," she spat. "He was head over heels for you and you up and left him for his brother. That's a slap in the face."

"See? This is why we didn't tell you," Emmet growled. "You'd automatically take his side. If we had said something you would have run to him and told him everything. If I didn't know any better I'd swear _you_ had a thing for him!"

"Okay, now you're crossing the line," Jasper cut in, holding up a warning hand.

"Yeah, he seems to be good at that," Alice laughed coldly.

"Why are you doing this?" I pleaded with her. "I thought we were friends."

"We are friends. But seriously, what did you think was going to happen? He's my _brother. _Blood is thicker than water." Her voice was laced with a mixture of sadness and spite.

"Except you're not _actually_ related, are you?" Emmett smirked. "None of us are."

"You son of a-" she snarled and shot to her feet.

"Enough!" Carlisle shouted so loud the windows shook. "Everyone. Sit down, now!"

We all returned to our seats slowly. Emmett and Alice glared viciously at each other, and I looked helplessly to Jasper, who could only shake his head in frustration. Esme rose and circled the table to stand behind Carlisle. She laid a hand on his shoulder as a queen would her king, and looked sadly upon all of us.

"This is a tense situation, as you are all well aware," Carlisle began. "But I will not have my family tearing one another apart over it. Am I perfectly understood?"

Emmett grumbled in agreement and Jasper nodded, but Alice remained silent.

"Alice?" Carlisle prompted.

"I don't agree with it, Carlisle," she responded, never taking her eyes off Emmett. "It isn't right."

"You don't have to agree with it," he responded. "It's Emmett and Bella's decision and they have to live with the consequences. You may not like it, but you will just have to learn to accept it."

"Fine," she spat. "But what about Edward?"

"I'll deal with Edward when he returns," he said calmly. "It's going to take some time, but I'm sure he'll come to terms with it and accept their decision as well."

"He loves you, Bella," Esme interjected. "And he will come to realize that your happiness is most important. Once he sees that, he will be able to let go."

"He only has forever," I mumbled sadly.

"It won't take that long," she smiled warmly. "Contrary to his actions this evening, Edward is actually a very reasonable young man. He'll come around. You'll see."

"I hope you're right," I sighed. I turned slightly in my chair to face Emmett. "Will you take me home?"

"Are you sure? It's almost 4, why don't you just stay until it's light?" he gripped my hand, and I squeezed back.

"Yeah, I just want to be alone for a little while," I shook my head when he looked back at me in alarm. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I need to sleep in my own bed, that's all."

"Alright," he rose slowly. "I'll go start the car." He kissed the top of my head and left the room. I watched him leave, then turned to face the rest of the family.

"Carlisle, Esme, thank you for being so understanding," I said meekly, "And again, I'm really sorry about your living room."

"Think nothing of it," Esme dismissed my apology with a wave. "I've wanted to redecorate in there for months. This just gives me an excuse."

"And you have nothing to apologize for," Carlisle chided me. "I'll be sure to have a word with Edward when he returns. Esme, Jasper," he took his wife's hand and looked at his son. "Let's give Alice and Bella some time alone."

They both nodded. Esme laid a comforting hand on my shoulder while Jasper whispered something in his wife's ear. She looked up at him and nodded curtly. They both departed swiftly behind Carlisle, leaving me alone with Alice.

"Alice, I-"

"I can't say I'm really happy about this, Bella," she muttered, drumming her fingers on the table.

"I can't help how I feel," I said in my own defense. "I still love Edward, I always will. I just have to pursue this relationship with Emmett."

"I think this was a very rash decision on your part," she observed, "I think you followed your heart instead of your head, and now you're stranded. If things don't work out with Emmett, you can't expect Edward to take you back. And then you're alone."

"I…I understand that," I bit my lip. "But Emmett won't leave me."

"How do you know?" she demanded.

"He promised he'd never let me be alone again," I looked her dead in the eye. "And I believe him."

"How can you trust him?" she asked.

"I just do," I said quietly.

"No excuse," she shook her head. "You can't trust someone just like that," she snapped her fingers for emphasis, " It doesn't work that way."

"It wasn't 'just like that' !" I mimicked her gesture. "I…we…" I sighed, trying to find the right words. "Dammit, Alice! I don't have to explain this to you! I love him and I trust him!"

" I don't believe that," she sneered. " You can't love some one you barely know. You've kissed him what, once? It doesn't mean you're in love. There's more to it than that. You have to be linked not only on the emotional level, but the physical level as well. If there's no physical intimacy, well…"

She trailed off when she noticed I was simply staring at her, making no movement or sound whatsoever. She narrowed her eyes momentarily, then widened them in shock.

"Holy shit, you slept with him," she murmured.

"Now you know why I trust him," I said in response. "But it's not just the intimacy. He listened to me. I spilled every dark, sordid detail of my past and he listened without prejudice. And instead of shunning me and running away, he embraced me. He took me in his arms and made me feel wanted; like no matter what happened to me, everything was going to be okay. It's never been easy for me to trust, but Emmett has helped me to realize that not everyone will pass judgment on me."

"I see," she replied. "So what about Edward? Did you even _think_ about him? Or did you just jump in the sack with the easiest fuck you could find?"

"Don't you get it?!" I shouted. "Edward shut me out! I told him everything and he backed off completely. He would barely even kiss me, let alone touch me! The one who loves you should accept who you are, faults and all. I bared my soul and he turned his back on me!"

An uneasy silence fell over us as Alice and I stared into each other's eyes. Her hard expression slowly but surely began to fade when she realized that her guilt trip wasn't going to work. She finally broke the ice.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't realize how much he was really hurting you. But Bella, you should have been honest with him from the start."

"Hind sight is always twenty-twenty, isn't it?" I chuckled humorlessly.

"Except when you see the future," she half-smiled. "You should go. Emmett's waiting for you and the truck is nice and toasty."

"I'm sorry, too," I said as I stood. "I should have said something to you."

"Don't be," she closed the distance between us and embraced me warmly. "I know why you didn't. But let's not dwell on it. From here on, I'll support your decisions, whether I like them or not."

"Thanks, Alice," I pulled back.

"Now go on, you need some sleep," she pushed me in the direction of the garage. I left with a small smile and walked down to the garage. I hopped into the truck with Emmett and let my head fall back against the seat. He looked over at me.

"Everything okay?" he asked as he threw the truck into gear and pulled out into the driveway.

"Yeah," I sighed and closed my eyes. "For now."


	16. What It Takes

**A/N: **_:::Trumpets and Fanfare::: Chapter 16!!! Hooray!!! Thanks to all my reviewers and to everyone who has added 'Torn' to their favorites and put it on alert! You are AWESOME!! I will keep the installments coming as quickly as I can._

_ Hope You like it!_

_xo_

_-A_

_PS: Since I haven't posted it since the first chapter, here's the disclaimer. I do not own nor am I affiliated with anything/one having to do with Twilight. They're SM's characters, I'm just playing with them!_

** **********************************************

Three days passed, bringing winter break to a disappointing end. Emmett and I agreed that he needed to stay home and help Esme clean up, considering the destruction was partially his fault. Not to mention, I really needed time to myself to think things through before school resumed and I had to face Edward. I was dreading the confrontation, but I knew I was going to have to face him eventually. I just wasn't ready for it. I trudged down the stairs Monday morning and shuffled right by Charlie to the refrigerator. I heard him rustle the paper and clear his throat, a clear indication that he wanted to talk. I purposefully ignored him and poured myself a glass of milk, downing the entire thing in one gulp.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" I finally raised my eyes to meet his.

"Care to explain that?" he nodded at my arm. I looked down at the fresh ace bandage I had put on after my shower. I shrugged.

"Not really."

"It wasn't a question, Bells." he frowned.

"It's not a big deal," I said nonchalantly. "Alice and I were having a pillow fight and I fell off the bed. Carlisle said it was just a sprain."

"If he's hurting you, you know you can tell me," Charlie's tone became very serious.

"No," I answered with a vigorous head shake. "No it's nothing like that at all. Edward would never hurt me." _At least not on purpose._ "In fact, he and I are no longer seeing each other."

"Really?" he cocked an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing," _I just slept with his brother. _"We're just two very different people." _One of us, anyway. _" So we decided it was time to part ways. Listen, Dad, I'd love to talk more but I have to get to school." I placed my glass in the sink and trotted over to Charlie, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Have a good day at work."

I grabbed my keys and my bag and ran out the door before Charlie could say anything else. I instantly regretted not grabbing an umbrella, because the skies opened up and an icy winter rain began to fall just as I stepped off the porch.

"Perfect," I muttered and began to slop my way through the slush to my waiting truck. I wrenched the door open and clambered in, immediately firing it up and cranking the heat. I rubbed my hands together briefly before backing out of the driveway and taking off toward school. Might as well get it over with.

I saw Alice and Angela waiting for me under an overhang as I pulled into the parking lot. They both waved anxiously and I waved back before exiting the truck and making a mad dash through the rain to get to the school. I greeted them both with a warm hug.

"How was your vacation?" Angela asked as she released me, then frowned. "What happened to your arm? And where's Edward?"

I looked tentatively at Alice, who just shrugged in return.

"Did he come back?" I asked

She nodded.

"Has he said anything?"

She shook her head.

"Is he here?"

She nodded.

"Shit."

Angela watched the back and forth between us and frowned again.

"Wait, wait, wait," she said, trying to catch up. "What happened? Did he hurt you, Bells? I swear to God if he even laid a finger on you I'll castrate him myself!"

"No! Jesus, why does everyone think he hurt me?" I shouted.

"You show up after vacation with a bandaged arm, sans Edward. What are we supposed to think?" she folded her arms across her chest and quirked an eyebrow.

"She has a point," Alice said quietly.

"You're not helping," I snapped.

"Start talking, Swan." Angela began tapping her foot impatiently.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now," I muttered and rubbed my arm.

"It's kind of a long story," Alice followed up.

"Oh no," Angela shook her head. "No way. You two brought it up, now one of you has to tell me what's going on."

"I…um…" I stammered. "Shit, this is really complicated, Ange!"

"And I'm your best friend. Complicated doesn't matter, I'll understand," she insisted.

"Can it wait till lunch?" Alice asked. "The bell's going to ring and we're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"Fine," Angela huffed. "But I want to know _everything._ And it better not involve him hurting you! Or else!" She emphasized the _or else_ with a slicing motion across her throat. "Let's go."

She walked ahead of us and I fell into step with Alice. She kept her head down to avoid the cold, icy rain.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Don't thank me yet," she responded. "You still have to come up with a cover story about your arm."

"Can't you see what will happen?" I asked. She paused briefly before answering.

"Kind of. I can't hear what you tell her, but it looks like she'll believe you. Are you going to tell her about Emmett?" Alice glanced up at me.

"Have to," I said.

"Everything?"

"Yep," I let out a long sigh. "She'll want to know why Edward and I aren't together, and that's an integral part of the story."

"Hmmm…" Alice grimaced. She stopped at the door to our first class. "This is going to get messy."

"I know," I opened the door for her and she walked in ahead of me. "But there's no going back now."

The morning seemed to drag on forever. We moved silently from class to class, the air still thick with anxiety. Even though Alice said he was in school, I saw neither hide nor hair of Edward. The bell for lunch finally rang at 11:45 and I shuffled behind the throng of students headed toward the cafeteria. I pushed my way through the double doors and cut around everyone to my usual table in the back of the cafeteria. I shrugged my bag off on the chair next to me and pulled out my lunch while waiting for Alice and Angela. I had decided to stick with the pillow fight story regarding my arm, but as far as everything else I had decided to tell Angela the truth. Well, half-truth. She couldn't know about the whole vampire thing, that would blow the Cullen's cover totally and I didn't want to screw them. I was watching the doors for my friends when my heart leapt into my throat.

Edward walked in behind Jasper, head down. He looked worn out, but still beautiful. He slumped into a chair next to his brother and folded his arms across his chest. Jasper leaned in and said something to him, to which he only responded with a curt nod. His head suddenly lifted and his eyes met mine. I could feel his pain as he stared coldly at me. I smiled carefully, hoping he would respond with a nod or a wave. I should have know better. He just continued to stare, his expression grim. I felt my heart clench.

"Okay, Swan," Angela interrupted as she dropped her tray on the table and slid into the chair next to mine. Alice sat down beside her, unusually subdued. "Spill it."

I smiled weakly at her, then launched into my abridged tale of the past year's events. I tactfully avoided the vampire parts, glancing fleetingly at Alice who kept her eyes down and poked around at the food on her tray. I spun a yarn about falling off Alice's bed and spraining my arm, and then another about the 'fight' between Emmett and Edward, but otherwise left nothing out. Angela kept a straight face throughout, including when I got to whole 'sex with Emmett' part. When I finally wrapped up, she remained solemn for a few moments before opening her mouth to respond.

"Wow," she tapped her fingernails on the table. "So, let me get this straight. You and Edward are now you and Emmett."

"Right," I said.

"And you're no longer a virgin because you slept with Emmett," she lowered her voice to keep prying ears from overhearing.

"Yes," I muttered.

"While with Edward?" she narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"It wasn't like that!" I squeaked, then ducked down when a few heads turned in our direction. "It wasn't out of spite. It just sort of, happened. I'd had an awful night with Edward, and Emmett was waiting in my room for me. We kissed, and then one thing led to another. "

"_Waiting _in your room?" Angela was skeptical. "How did he get in?"

"Through the window," I held up my hand, signaling the end to this line of conversation. "Can we get back on point here? You wanted to know everything, and that's all there is. So… are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" Angela giggled after a short pause. "You followed your heart, and I can't blame you for that. Besides, I always thought Emmett was hotter than Edward anyway. No offense, Alice."

"None taken," Alice smiled sweetly.

"There is one thing, though," She brought up her index finger for emphasis.

"What?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Well," she pointed at me and waggled her finger. "I just can't believe you got it on with a college guy and didn't tell me!"

"Angela!!" I shouted. She fell into a contagious fit of giggles, which spread to Alice, and then finally to me. I threw a Cheez-It at her as we laughed. It felt good to smile again. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all. When our laughter died down, Angela let out a sigh.

"I can't believe he treated you like that, Bells," she said sadly. "I mean, you poured your heart out to him and it's almost like he stopped caring."

"No," I shook my head. "No, he didn't stop caring. He still cared for me a great deal, he just assumed that not allowing any physical bond between us was the best way to approach the situation. He assumed that the emotional bond would be sufficient. But sometimes simply telling someone you love them just isn't enough."

"And naturally being a man, he figured he knew what was best for everyone," Alice chimed in to my surprise. "What? Just because he's my brother doesn't make him any less of an idiot."

"Truer words, my tiny friend," Angela smiled.

The bell signaling the end of lunch chimed, and students began to file out the doors. We gathered our things and headed toward the exit and on to our final classes for the day. I was kind of glad I didn't see Edward, as my chat with Alice and Angela had left me in good spirits. I didn't want my impending confrontation with him to ruin that high. I walked out of my last class pleased to see that the rain had stopped. It was still overcast and bitterly cold, but at least it wasn't raining. I zipped my jacket up to my chin and made my way to the parking lot, anxious to get home. I frowned when I didn't see my truck where I had left it.

"Where…?" My question faded away and I smiled. Emmett's Jeep was now in place of my truck, and he leaned against it with his arms folded over his chest. A sexy smirk touched his lips when he saw me, and he crooked a finger, beckoning me to him. I pushed my way through the crowd and practically flew across the lot and into his waiting arms. He wrapped them around me and lifted me off the ground, crushing me to his chest. I willingly returned the gesture, then patted his shoulder gently when I began to run out of air. He placed me back on my feet, keeping his hands clasped at the small of my back. I rested my hands on his chest and gazed up into his warm amber eyes before standing on my tip toes and kissing him softly. I pulled away and returned to flat feet, never taking my eyes from his.

"Do you know how much I've missed you?" he asked and began to stroke my back.

"Em, it's only been three days!" I laughed.

"Longest three days of my life," he pulled me to him again and rested his cheek on top of my head. I slid my arms around his waist and sighed happily. There was no where else in the world I wanted to be.

"Where's my truck?" I asked, still buried in his embrace.

"I took it home while you were in class," he answered casually.

"How?" I frowned, still confused. He chuckled and held me a little closer.

"Let's just say I'm really good with cars."

"Emmett Cullen, did you hot wire my truck?!" I gasped. He only grinned impishly. I narrowed my eyes. "You know, if I tell Charlie he could sooo arrest you."

"Yeah but you won't," he smirked.

"How do _you_ know?" I asked

"Because you love me too much," he answered confidently. I didn't respond right away and watched the confidence fade into anxiety. "You do love me…right?"

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged, then smiled slyly up at him. His cheeky grin returned and he pulled me close and kissed me. I smiled before returning the kiss eagerly, sweeping my tongue along his lower lip. He groaned and delved his tongue in my mouth, and I felt my body grow warm with desire. We both broke away when we were greeted with hoots and wolf whistles from passing students. I blushed and burrowed my face in his coat.

"Come on. I'll take you home so I can warm you up," he helped me into the passenger side of the Jeep.

"Don't be fresh!" I yelled when he shut the door.

"Who, me?" he grinned, suddenly appearing in the driver's seat. I pushed his shoulder.

"Just take me home!"

In what felt like seconds we were turning down my street, and as I turned my gaze to try and find my house, I saw it there. The familiar silver Volvo with Edward leaning against the side, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He looked up when he saw Emmett and I pull in and scowled. Emmett growled beside me.

"You knew this was coming," I whispered and laid a hand on his forearm to calm him.

"I know," he grumbled. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I have to go talk to him," I said softly. Emmett looked over at me, his eyes filled with concern tinged with anger.

"Fine, but if it even _looks_ like he's going to hurt you again, I swear it I'll-"

"He won't," I reassured him with a kiss on the cheek. "Wait here."

I hopped out of the car and walked over to where Edward stood, still sneering at Emmett. I laid a hand on his cheek to catch his attention and he jerked away as if I'd stung him.

"Don't do that," I frowned.

"You don't get to touch me like that," he snapped. "Not anymore."

"Edward, please," I grimaced. "We need to talk about this."

"What more is there to say? You've made your choice and I guess I have to live with it," he responded sarcastically.

"Just…just hear me out. You owe me that much," I stood my ground. He rounded on me.

"_Owe_ you?! I don't owe you shit! You're the one who slept around on me!!" he spat.

"You're goddamn right you owe me!" I shouted. "Dammit Edward! Do I have to remind you?! _You_ shut me out. _You _turned your back on me when I needed you the most!"

"And you ran to the arms of another man," he ad-libbed.

"It wasn't like that! Shit!" At that moment I couldn't think of how to explain my sudden feelings for Emmett.

"Then what was it?" he snarled.

"It…" I sighed. "Look. I'm going to lay this out for you. When you stopped touching me, I shut down. I felt like I had done something wrong by bearing my soul to you. I turned to Emmett because he accepted who I was…am. Who I am. He understood and still took me in his arms. I never meant to hurt you, and I never stopped loving you. I still love you."

"You never meant to hurt me?" he asked coldly.

"No," I answered. "I'm truly sorry that I did."

"It's a little late for 'I'm sorry,' Bella," he said bitterly.

"Edward, don't-"

"Why shouldn't I? I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me. The one bright spot in my dismal existence." his voice started to break, but he cleared his throat and instantly composed himself.

"I-"

"You can't expect this to be fixed overnight," he cut me off. "You can't expect me to just accept this and move on. You've changed my whole world, did you know that? For almost a century I've lived in cold darkness, never knowing the light and warmth that love could bring. And then you arrived and changed everything. You brought me the sunshine and happiness that I never dreamed I could have again. And now that you've taken that all away…I'm not sure what the point is anymore."

"The point of what?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Living," he responded sadly. "Don't you get it? You are my life. Or at least you were."

He pushed off of the car and closed the distance between us. He caressed my cheek with one hand.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured. "I will always love you. But right now, I can't bear to look at you."

He let his hand drop and crossed in front of his car. He opened the door and gave me a wistful look before climbing in and firing up the engine. I stepped back as moved the car into gear and sped away into the distance.

I watched him go, unable to move or speak otherwise. I suddenly felt Emmett's arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me into an embrace from behind. He nuzzled my neck and I sighed.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," I muttered. "I'm good. I'm done crying for him. I just…he said he didn't know what the point was."

"Of living. I know," he nodded. "I heard."

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid," I turned to face Emmett, my eyes filled with worry.

"Don't worry about it," he kissed my forehead. "Edward is a drama queen. He talks a big game, but he won't follow through. He never does."

"You'd better be right," I laced my fingers into his. "Come on. Let's get inside."

"I still have to warm you up," he smirked, and I could already feel the heat rising from within.

"Only if you behave," I raised my eyebrows suggestively and pulled him in the direction of my empty house.


	17. God Only Knows

_My profuse apologies for the delay. Real life got really really busy. I won't bore you with all the details, just one: I will be a Mommy again next May! So needless to say my head has been somewhere else. But I didn't forget about you. Here is Chapter 17 for your reading pleasure. It's a little short, but I'm pleased with it. I hope you are too! I am almost done with 18, so I will have it up shortly. Do enjoy and leave me some love! _

_xo_

_A_

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************_

**---Emmett---**

I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her back against my chest. She squealed in shock, then leaned her head back. I buried my face in her hair and breathed in deep.

"I thought you said I could warm you up," I growled.

"I said if you behaved, you could," she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I did behave!" I protested.

"For what, a whole ten minutes?" she laughed. "I told you I have to make dinner for Charlie first, then take care of the dreaded homework. I _am _still in school, you know."

"I know," I mumbled. "Is it so bad for me to want you?"

"Of course not," she answered with a sweet smile. She turned in my arms and stared up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. She stood on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. "And don't think I don't want you, too. But I have to take care of this stuff first. Be patient? For me?"

"You know I can't resist it when you beg," I smirked. "Fine. I'll be patient. I've waited decades for you. What's another two hours?"

She laughed again and I released her to her work. I watched as she buzzed around the kitchen like an old pro. I almost wished I could still taste human food, because what ever she was making looked fantastic. Charlie was lucky to have her around to take care of him. She was very mothering, looking after his every need. She always made sure he was well fed, and that the house was neat and tidy. It would be nice to have that. I then found myself wondering what it would be like to have her do that stuff for me. To have her look after my needs, and take care of my home. Having Bella dote on me like that would be a dream come true. I shook my head. Who was I kidding? It could never be like that. She wasn't one of us. She was human and would grow old and eventually die. I would remain frozen at twenty years old, forced to watch as she withered away. I don't think I could bear losing her. She was my whole world, and if she was gone, what would I have left?

But what if it didn't have to be that way? What if she…what if I changed her? Then she could be with me forever. I'd never have to let her go and we could be happy. I tried hard to remember my own transformation, but could only recall what Carlisle had told me. He had said that I was screaming almost non stop for three days. He had explained to me that the venom flowing through me was similar to having acid poured through my veins. Would I be able to put her through that? Would I be able to subject her to unbearable agony just to have her by my side for an eternity? The very thought of Bella crying out in pain made me flinch. I shook my head. I couldn't end her life like that, and take away everything that was so important to her: her friends, her family, her future. I just couldn't do that to her.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, my thoughts racing. I turned on the television in an attempt find something to distract me. I wanted her with me forever, but could I ask her to give up her life for me? It wouldn't be fair.

Before I knew it an hour had passed, and Bella waltzed into the room.

"Em?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Hmm?" I didn't look up from the screen.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said too quickly.

"Why don't I believe you?" she frowned and put her hands on her hips. I just shrugged. She huffed and moved directly in front of the screen to try and get my attention. I pretended not to notice and leaned over so I could see the highlights from last night's game. She growled, walked right up to me and knocked on my forehead.

"Hello, McFly!" she shouted. "Are you in there?? I asked you a question."

"And I heard you," I mumbled.

"So…?" she prompted.

"I…" I sighed. "Can we talk about it later?"

She frowned again.

"Look, I promise I will tell you what's on my mind, just not right now." I reasoned.

"Last time I heard that I ended up with a broken heart," she looked away and bit her lip. I watched her eyes start to glisten with fresh tears.

"Aw damn," I muttered. I had forgotten Edward had said that to her to hide his vampirism, which eventually led to him shutting her down. I opened my arms, and she slowly shuffled over and crawled into my lap. I folded her in my embrace and she slid her arms around my neck. She let out a quivering breath and I pulled her closer. We held each other in silence for a long time before either of us spoke.

"I'm sorry, baby," I said quietly into her hair. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't," she answered with a sniffle. "It's just something I have to cope with. It's hard, but I've got move on."

"But you can't heal overnight, love," I turned her face toward me. "It's going to take time."

"I know, I just don't want it to. I want to feel better now. I just want to be done with him and get on with my life. I don't want him haunting our relationship, Em."

"He won't," I reassured her. " Because I won't let him. It's just you and me, Babe. Forever."

"Forever?" she raised an eyebrow.

"And always," I stroked her cheek and she smiled.

"You sure--?"

I cut off her question with a slow, gentle kiss and felt her melt in my arms. She sighed contentedly when I broke away.

"Yeah," she whispered. "You're sure." she opened her eyes. "Can we just watch a movie? I don't want you to go yet."

"I told you, I'm here forever, Babe. As long as you need me," I kissed her again. "Now what did you want to watch?"

"I don't care, just put on one of the movie channels," she grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around herself. "I'm more in the mood to snuggle than anything."

I chuckled and flipped on HBO for her. She cuddled into me and nestled her head on my shoulder. I stroked her arm soothingly and settled back to watch the movie. After no more than a half hour her breathing slowed and her chin slumped to her chest.

"Lightweight," I smirked and gently moved her into a more comfortable position. She sighed in her sleep and clutched my shirt in her fist.

"Don't go," she murmured.

"Still here, baby. Go back to sleep," I said softly.

" 'kay," she answered, never once opening her eyes. I resumed rubbing her arm and attempted to watch the pointless drivel that some no-name director tried to pass off as a decent film.

I heard Alice's approach and shot off the couch. I hadn't even reached the door when I heard her terrified shriek.

"No, Edward! _DON'T!!!_ "


	18. December

_Wow. I am SUCH a bad Mom! I haven't updated since forever! I feel terrible for leaving you all hanging, but I hit a nasty road block with this installment and couldn't figure out how to end the chapter. It started out one way, then I ran it by my beta/husband , and he said it didn't make sense. So I deleted it and started the whole damn thing over. I actually had to walk away and leave it alone for a while, it frustrated me that much! But it's finally done. I like it, he likes it. (Hey Mikey, He likes it! lol. ) But that's enough of my explaination. On to the action!! Please enjoy!_

_xo_

_-A_

* * *

**_---Charlie---_**

I never liked the kid. He had this air about him, like he was hiding something behind those weird amber eyes of his. He was too polite, too gentle and loving around Bella. Call it a father's intuition, but I knew that something was wrong between them. I've seen domestic abuse cases, and I know how they act in public. They put up a front; giving the impression that all is well when it fact it truly isn't. It scared me half to death that my daughter was involved with someone like that. She said she hurt her wrist in a pillow fight with Alice, but I didn't believe her for a second. I could see the pain in her face and in that instant I knew it was because that slimy bastard did something to her. If I never saw him again, it would be too soon. I'd give up my badge for one shot at the son of a bitch who thinks he can lay his hands on my daughter.

A light rain began to fall and I turned on my wipers as I pulled down our street. I saw Bella's truck as I approached the driveway and furrowed my eyebrows at the strange Jeep parked behind it. It was probably a friend she had over for dinner, so I just shrugged it off. She doesn't tell me much, so why bother putting up a fight? I pulled in next to it and shut the engine down. I turned to open the door and felt a white hot rage start to burn behind my eyes.

There, leaning against a tree and staring at the front of my house, was that piece of shit who hurt my little girl: Edward Cullen. He didn't even acknowledge the sound of my cruiser and therefore never flinched. He just glared at my front door, a horrible scowl on his face. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, and from the looks of it he had been standing there for hours. He was soaked to the bone. I took a couple of calming breaths to try and lower my blood pressure. It wouldn't help to have a heart attack before I got the chance to throttle him. I checked my gun in my holster, and made sure the safety was on. I didn't intend to shoot him, but a little threat never hurt anyone either. I let out one final exhale then opened my door and stepped out to face him. I slammed it roughly behind me to try and startle him, but he still didn't move. I moved slowly toward him, controlling my anger with every step.

"I know you're there, sir," he muttered.

"Figured as much," I answered, still being cautious. "What are you doing here, Edward?"

"Staring," he smirked.

"Don't be a wiseass," I snapped.

He didn't respond and kept his eyes trained on the house. _Bastard._

"I know what you did," I said quietly.

"You don't know shit," he spat.

"I know you laid your hands on my little girl," I growled.

He twitched and finally turned his head in my direction. Instead of shock or dismay, a weird, maniacal grin crossed his face.

"But you don't know why, do you?" he chuckled.

"I don't need to," I swallowed my rage. "No reason you can give will justify you hurting Bella. I'm going to ask you once to turn around and walk away. Leave and don't come back."

"I can't do that," he shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because you haven't heard the best part! You haven't heard the reason why your precious little angel is all banged up!" he laughed again.

"I told you I don't -"

"Well you're going to anyway!" he cut me off with a roar. "Your sweet Bella isn't as innocent as she looks. She's injured because she committed the ultimate betrayal."

"What?" I snarled.

"I guess I have to spell it out for you," he rolled his eyes. "She betrayed me, Charlie. She slept with my brother."

"That," I gulped. "That does not mean you can beat her."

"Beat her?!" he barked. "You didn't let me finish! I found her with him and I went into a rage. I attacked him, and she tried to stop me. Naïve, foolish Bella didn't know that you should never get between two warring vampires and she got tossed. She broke Esme's coffee table."

"Are you high?" I shook my head. _Did he just call himself a vampire?_

"Can't get high when you don't need to breathe," he waved the comment off.

"Son, you just called yourself a vampire. Vampires don't exist," I tried to remain calm.

"We most certainly do," he grinned. "And don't call me son. I'm older than your grandfather."

"But…how…?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I'd rather just show you," his eyes became dark and he turned to me. "Telling you would take too long." He suddenly grabbed me by my jacket and hurtled me across the yard. I slammed hard into the old oak in front of Bella's window. I barely had time to catch my breath before he was on top of me.

"We're stronger than you," he snarled.

"Let me go," I gasped. "This isn't going to help you."

"But I'm not done!" he chortled. "There's so much more for you to see!"

He was out of his mind. I decided then to very, very slowly reach for my gun. It was already in his hand before I could move.

"I can read your thoughts," his face was grim. "And this," he flipped the gun once in the air. "Won't hurt me. But you…" he shut the safety off and stared at the weapon. "It could kill you."

"No, Edward!! DON'T!" Alice shrieked. And his eyes left mine to meet those of his pixie sister, who had streaked just seconds before into the yard.

"Stop!" Emmett bellowed from my door.

"Edward?!" Bella appeared from behind him. "What are you…Dad!"

I closed my eyes.

**_--Bella--_**

It was like a scene from a movie. In the pouring rain Edward held my father to the trunk of the old oak with his forearm. He was staring intently at the gun in his hand. Alice stood off to the side, pleading frantically with him to stop. Emmett stood in the doorway, glaring hard at his brother and I was at his side, feeling totally helpless.

"Bullshit," I muttered. "Let him go, you son of a bitch!" And I charged out into the rain. Or at least I tried. Emmett grabbed me from behind and pulled me back. "Put me down!" I struggled against his iron grip.

"Bella if you go any closer, he'll kill your father," Emmett whispered in my ear.

"What am I supposed to do then?! Stand by and watch?" I hissed.

"Just let us handle this. Please." he pressed his lips to my temple and I stopped fighting. He let me go and joined his sister on the lawn.

"Edward, let him go" he said calmly. "This isn't going to solve anything."

"It will make me feel better," he growled. I watched my father cringe as Edward pushed him further into the tree. That was the last straw. I stomped out into the rain despite Emmett's warning. Alice tried to stop me by blocking my path, but backed down when I glared at her.

"What? Because I dumped you that gives you the right to kill my father?" I growled and pushed my way past Emmett. "Let him go, dammit! This has nothing to do with him!"

"You didn't just dump me!" he yelled. "You betrayed me! You fucked my brother then lied about it!"

"I never lied about it! I never said a word!" I tried to defend myself.

"Lying by omission is still lying," he retorted. "And doesn't change what has to happen now."

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh Edward, no," Alice covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head.

"What?" I turned to her. "What is he talking about?"

"Don't you dare," Emmett growled.

"You know what has to happen," Edward threw the gun in the mud and snapped his teeth at Charlie. "He knows about us. He must die."

"What?!" I cried. "No!! Emmett, stop him!"

I turned my pleading eyes to Emmett, who cast a brief, pitied glance on me before turning back to his brother.

"You're not going to kill him," Emmett stepped forward, placing a protective arm in front of me.

"He has to die and you know it. Those are the rules. If a human knows, they either have to become one of us or die. And I won't change him, so he must be dispatched," Edward looked over at his brother, his expression hard and full of anger.

"I won't say anything," Charlie croaked. "I swear."

"Foolish human!" Edward snapped. "It doesn't matter! They will find out and they will kill you! I'm just saving them a step."

"What? Who?" I yanked on Emmett's arm like a child.

"The Volturi. The Vampire elite." he explained. "They uphold our laws and enforce them when they are not obeyed. But they won't know if you don't say anything to them, Edward."

"What about me?" I snapped. "You told me. How come I'm not dead?"

"That's different," he muttered.

"Why?" I pressed on.

"It…" Edward shook his head. "It just is! Look, this has to be done! He knows too much!"

Emmett started to move forward, but I put a hand on his chest, forcing him to stop. I looked up at him, begging him silently let me take care of this. With a growl and a reluctant nod, he stepped back. I composed myself and turned back to my enraged ex-boyfriend.

"It's no different, Edward," I said calmly.

"It is," he insisted.

"No," I whispered. "It isn't. This isn't about killing Charlie, or me for that matter. It's about you and your wounded pride."

"Shut up," he returned harshly.

"I won't," I swallowed hard and took a nervous step toward him. "You're angry with me and I understand that. But how is hurting Charlie going to help?"

"I want you to feel it," Edward's eyes met mine. His once warm, loving eyes were now pitch black and cold.

"Feel what?" I asked.

"The pain!" he roared. "The intolerable pain you caused me when you betrayed me! I want you to know what it's like to lose the most important person in your life!"

"I already have!" I shouted. "The most important person in my life, the other half of my heart, lies buried in Phoenix because of some jealous asshole like you! That kind of pain is unbearable, and I can't… no, I won't deal with any more. So if you're going to kill anyone, then dammit," I took a deep breath and stepped in between my father and Edward. "Kill me."

I felt Charlie's chest heaving behind me as I stood between him and instant death. Edward's stony eyes bore into mine and he snarled.

"Move, Bella," he commanded venomously.

"No," I stood my ground.

"I said move," he growled again.

"Not a chance," I stuck my chin out.

"Don't," he leveled his face with mine, "Make me do this."

"I'm not making you do anything," I responded as evenly as I could. "I just won't let you hurt him."

"Get out of the way," he demanded.

"Make me."

He sneered at me once more and in a flash was hurling me out of the way to get to my father. I landed with a hard squelch in the mud and scrambled to my feet.

"Someone stop him!" I shouted uselessly, for Emmett had already grabbed Edward by the scruff and thrown him across the yard and into my poor defenseless truck, which groaned upon impact. Alice and I ran over to Charlie who sat slumped against the foot of the tree, breathing hard. She slid his arm over her tiny shoulders and hoisted him to his feet. He looked down at her incredulously, and she shook her head, indicating she would explain later. She helped him up the stairs and stopped to face me.

"I'll call Carlisle to come examine him as soon as I get him in," she answered before I could ask. I gave her a grateful nod and she ascended the stairs and brought my father into the house. I waited until she closed the door, then turned to face Edward. He sat on the ground in front of my now hopelessly damaged truck, head between his knees. Emmett remained in front of him, ensuring that he wouldn't move. I smoothed my hair out of my face, then grimaced as I realized that my hands, and now my hair, were covered in mud. I grumbled at my stupid mistake and walked over to Emmett. I stood next to him, staring down at Edward who still would not look up.

"Look at me," I ordered. He stared down at the ground, ignoring me. I kicked his foot and tried not to wince at the accompanying sting. "I said look at me!"

He continued to ignore my request. I growled and looked up at Emmett. He read my expression and hauled Edward to his feet, forcing him meet my eyes.

"What did you think was going to happen?" I asked. "That you'd kill my father and in my agony I'd come running back to your arms? That I'd realize the error of my ways and return to your side?"

"No, I…I just," he hesitated. "I wanted you to feel my pain."

"Pain?!" I sputtered. "Pain? What, did you forget about my brother?! Did you forget the constant pain I'm already in because he's gone?!"

"You're gone too! You're out of my life and I can't stand that ache!" he shouted.

"I'm still alive, Edward!" I cried. "I'm still here! Still breathing! Isaac is six feet under! He will never smile, or laugh or feel joy. He won't feel anger, or experience loss, or feel anything, ever again. Because he's dead! _He_ is gone, Edward. And I have to live with that. So don't you tell me you wanted me to feel pain. I feel it with every breath, from the moment I wake up to the seconds before I fall asleep at night."

The silence that followed was deafening. We stood staring at one another for a long while, the rain coming down in sheets around us. Edward's eyes began to soften as the guilt from his actions washed over him.

"What have I done?" he whispered. "Bella, I…I'm so sorry…" He reached out to me but I backed away. "Please," he begged. "Please forgive me."

"Forgive you?!" I shouted hoarsely. "You tried to kill my father!"

"Bella," he implored.

"I can't forgive you for that," I shook my head.

"I won't be able to live without your forgiveness," he pleaded.

"Just stop, okay?" I felt my eyes burn as the tears threatened. "You need to leave. I don't want to look at you, I don't want to see you. Get out of here."

"Bella," he repeated.

"Go," I closed my eyes as the first tears escaped.

"Please," he begged again. "Forgive-"

"Now!!" I yelled.

Defeated, he turned and fled. I felt Emmett's arms wrap around me and I fell apart as the reality of the situation hit me. I almost lost my father. I stared death in the face and fought it back. My sobs turned into screams of frustration. I beat my fists on his chest as I cried, and he tightened his hold on me. I finally gave up, my hands sore and red. I allowed myself to sink into him, my sobs finally dying down into whimpers. I sniffled and pulled back in his arms to look up at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I think so," I sighed.

"We need to get you in," he said softly. "You're shivering."

"I am?" I looked down at my trembling hands. "Hmm. I guess I am."

He kept one arm around my shoulders as he escorted me to the door. I stopped briefly before we went in.

"What is it?" he frowned.

"How are we going to explain this to Charlie?" I croaked, my voice gone.

"We'll figure it out," he hugged me again. "Come on. Carlisle's inside, I'm sure he's thought of something."

I sighed again, leaned on Emmett's shoulder and entered the house.


	19. I Don't Want to Miss A Thing

**A/N:**_ Long story very short. Life got super super busy since I last posted. I got caught up in many appointments for my daughter, and my son was born. But I finally finished chapter 19 and here it is. Please pardon any grammatical errors, for this puppy is very, very raw. Right off the presses raw. I have a plan of where I want to send this story, and I will post as often as I can. Thanks for sticking with me. I hope you like it!_

_xoxo_

_-A_

-Bella-

I kicked off my shoes in the foyer and looked down at myself in disgust. I was covered, head to toe, in mud. I needed to shower before this shit dried and became impossible to get off. I heard Emmett chuckle beside me, and looked up at him.

"What?" I asked, my brow furrowed.

"Nothing," he smiled. "You're just cute when you're lost in thought."

"Shut up," I snorted and bumped him with my shoulder, then grimaced at the slight shock of pain. I may as well have walked into a wall. I twined my fingers through his and tugged his hand. "I have to check on Charlie and I'm not doing it alone."

"You know I wouldn't make you," he responded with a kiss to my forehead.

"I know," I sighed.

"We're in here," Carlisle called softly from the living room.

"Come on," he guided me to the living room.

We followed his voice to couch, and I wanted to cry all over again when I saw my father. He was asleep under a blanket, a pained look on his face. His breathing was slightly labored and every once in a while he would grunt as he exhaled. Alice sat on the arm of the couch and gently stroked his hair. Carlisle adjusted the blanket around him and stood as we entered.

"How is he?" I asked, trying to be strong.

"He has two fractured ribs on the left, and some bruising on the right," the doctor answered. "I gave him a mild sedative to help him sleep. He probably won't wake for another ten or twelve hours. About what happened, Bella…"

"I don't know what to tell him!" I sputtered. "What am I going to do? How do I explain this? 'Hi Dad, by the way, my ex-boyfriend and his family are vampires. But don't worry, they won't eat you?' What do I say? How-"

"Stop," Alice interrupted softly. "Just listen."

I shifted uncomfortably under her stare and forced myself to look at Carlisle. His gentle eyes and kind smile broke the tension and I felt myself relax next to Emmett.

"When we got him inside, I tried to make clear what had just occurred and what Edward had told him," Carlisle began. "But he forced me to stop. He insisted that he had already heard too much and didn't want to know anymore. All he wanted to do was forget what happened and what Edward said, and basically pretend he never heard it. He doesn't care who we are or what we do, as long as we're not hurting anyone. As far as he's concerned, vampires don't exist and this whole incident never occurred."

"Typical Charlie," I sighed. "If he doesn't like it or doesn't want to hear it, it never happened. But how will we explain his injuries?"

"Hunting accident, he decided," the doctor grinned. "He figured it was the best way to account for the bruising and the fractures. I gave him these for the pain," he handed me a bottle of oxycodone, "Just make sure he takes them as directed."

"I can't thank you enough for helping us," I smiled. "I don't know what we would have done without you. I'd hug you, but…" I looked down at the pitiful mess that used to be me.

"No worries," he squeezed my shoulder gently. "You're family now. I'll always be here to help you. Go clean up and get some rest, you look a little weary." He adjusted his trench coat and proceeded toward the door. He stopped briefly by Emmett and the two gripped forearms. "Take care of her." he said softly.

"Always," Emmett nodded. Carlisle mimicked the gesture, then swiftly turned and left the house.

I stared after him. He was an absolute Godsend, and I still couldn't believe that such a genuine being actually existed. I was blessed, and even more so that he had instilled his actions and beliefs on his family. I turned back to Alice, who had returned to watching Charlie sleep, her face calm and serene. I didn't know much of Alice's life prior to immortality, but I knew she couldn't remember her parents, and I also knew a father-daughter bond when I saw one. He was so fond of her, and she gazed at him with such adoration that a part of me was jealous that my attachment wasn't as strong. Of course I loved my father, but her love for him seemed more genuine and pure. She smiled sweetly as she brushed his hair back from his forehead, then looked up at me.

"Mud baths are great, Bella," she chuckled gently, "But you're supposed to undress first."

"Wiseass," I smirked. "Is he going to be okay? Can…can you see anything?"

"He'll be fine," she said, standing up. "It's going to be some time before the wounds heal, but as far as everything Edward said?" she shook her head. "He's already put it out of his mind and in a few days, it will all seem like a bad dream to him."

"I don't know how anyone could forget that," I murmured. "Why, Alice? Why would Edward do this to me?"

Alice grimaced. "He's very bitter. He's never faced rejection before, and he's dealing with the pain the way any wounded teenager would. He wanted to hurt you the way he was hurt."

"But he neglected to remember that I've already faced that pain," I tried not to growl. Emmett wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders, and I felt my anger subside marginally.

"Right, because also much like a teenager, he didn't think," she laughed mirthlessly.

"But very much like an angry immortal, he went to extreme measures," Emmett muttered through his teeth. "The coward is lucky he ran when he did, because I almost tore him in half."

"And you're a better man because you didn't," I put my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"But he-"

"No more, Em," I cut him off. "It's done. He's gone, and Charlie's going to be okay." I felt him relax a little and released him. "Where is he, Alice?"

"Back at the house," she answered after a brief pause. "He's contemplating what to do next. He feels lost and out of sorts."

"He's not going to do anything stupid, is he?" I asked.

"Not in the foreseeable future," she sighed. "And I should know. But that's enough about him. You get upstairs and get in the shower before that shit dries in your hair. And you leave her alone!" She pointed at Emmett and he held up his hands in mock innocence. "She needs rest!"

I smiled weakly and leaned heavily into Emmett while he escorted me upstairs. He kissed my forehead before heading in for a quick shower himself. Zombie-like, I trudged around my bed room gathering my things while waiting for Em to finish. I paused and looked at myself in the full-length mirror, cringing at my reflection. There was mud every where except my face, which was tear-streaked and red from crying. I noticed faint bruises blossoming on my hands from where I had pounded on Em's chest in frustration. I must have bitten my lip when I landed, because it was slightly swollen and bruised as well. I swiped at the blood that trickled from the wound and sighed. I didn't know what tomorrow would bring, and I didn't much care at this point. I was just glad this night was over.

I turned to leave the room and grab a towel just in time to see Emmett return, clad only in a towel. I felt my heart leap into my throat and had to throw some ice on the heat that immediately flooded my stomach.

_Now is not the time! _He must have sensed my reaction, because a mischievous glint hit his eyes and he smirked.

"I can always help you with that shower, you know," he said as he approached me, the towel sitting dangerously low on his hips. He positively oozed desire, and I swear it if I hadn't been covered head to toe in muck, I would have jumped him right then and there.

"The hell you can, Emmett Cullen!" Alice shrieked before I could respond. "Keep your hands to yourself or I will tear them off!"

"Cock blocker" he muttered, lowering his head.

"I heard that!" she shouted.

I stifled a laugh and slipped out of the room and into the bathroom. I started up the shower and stripped, grateful to be rid of the mud-caked jeans and t-shirt. I took my time, making sure all the filth was thoroughly rinsed away and my aching muscles were more than relaxed. I turned the water off and stepped out, toweling off and slipping quickly into my underwear and a big fluffy robe. I figured there was nothing Em hadn't seen before, so I hadn't bothered to grab pajamas. I wiped the mirror clean and stared at my reflection again. My face looked refreshed, but my eyes were worn and tired. I couldn't wait to curl up next to Emmett and fall asleep.

A slight smile touched my lips when I entered my room and saw a shirtless Emmet on my bed, reclining against my headboard with one arm behind his head. He laid on top of the comforter, the towel he'd been wearing now replaced by a pair of black jogging pants. He turned his head to meet my stare and my heart skipped a beat. He was amazing, even more so now that I had seen the lengths he was willing to go to just to protect me. Just looking into his eyes I could feel myself falling in love all over again.

"You coming to bed or are you going to stand there and stare all night?" he chuckled, patting the space next to him. I shook myself free of my reverie and crossed the room to his side, sliding the robe from my shoulders and kicking aside in the process. I crawled under the covers he had pulled aside and into his waiting arms. I laid my head on his bare chest and sighed as his icy skin cooled my still-heated cheek. He tucked the blankets around me and held me close, kissing the top of my head.

"Em?" I finally spoke after a few minutes.

"Mmm?" he mumbled, absently stroking my hair.

"Can you just hold me tonight? I…I don't think I'm really up for…" I trailed off, uncertain of how to broach the subject.

"Baby," he lifted my chin until our eyes met. "I will never force you to do anything. If you want more, then by all means I'm ready. But if all you want is for me to hold you, then I'll hold you forever." He sealed his promise with a tender kiss.

"I'd like that," I smiled against his lips. He released my chin and I nuzzled my head into his chest. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out in one long, contented sigh. As I drifted off, I unmistakably heard him respond.

"I'll never let you go."


	20. My Own Prison

**_A/N: _**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted my story, and those who continue to read. You all are the best! For you Edward fans, things are not going to get any better, so don't get your hopes up! As I said before, I have a plan for this story and I know how it's going to end. So without any further introduction, here's chapter 20. Don't forget to leave some love!_

_Oh, and because I haven't stated it in a while, here's the disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just messin with SM's characters._

_xo_

_-A_

**-Edward**

I ran into the forest behind the house and up the mountainside. I had to escape the tormenting thoughts of Emmett and Bella. He stole her from me. _My _Bella. She was _mine_ and he took her. And now she was blinded by what she _thought_ was love and that made her turn me away. That made her run to _his_ arms and turn _me_ away. What did she see in him? He was all muscle and no brain! He couldn't provide her with the intellectual stimulation she so desperately needed! No, not needed, _craved._ Bella didn't want the good looks! She wanted the intelligence! She wanted some one she could converse with! And yet, there she was. Running off with the brawn instead of the brain. It just wasn't right.

But I'd show her. I'd show her I was the one she wanted, and I had the perfect plan to make it happen. It would have been beautiful. I was just going to rough up Charlie a little bit, nothing too serious, then manipulate him into believing it was Emmett that had attacked him. And when he walked in the house tattered and torn, she would be in such dismay that she would return to _me. _She would shut Emmett out and be all mine, as she should be. It should have been flawless. But no. Of course not. Of course Emmett was with her, and of course Alice saw it coming. _Goddamn Alice and her visions!_ The two of them ruined everything and my plan fell through! Things went too far, and in my rage at being found out I ended up doing exactly the opposite of what I had set out to accomplish. She was supposed to turn to me to ease the pain and never know that I had actually caused it. But she saw everything, and as a result banished me from her life. She never wanted to see me again, and would seek comfort in the arms of another man. My Bella would seek solace with Emmett and would never forgive me. My Bella was his. Forever.

Rational thought overcame me and I slowed to a walk. She wasn't my Bella. Further pondering made me realize: she never was. She was always _Emmett's_ Bella. Not mine. I don't know why I didn't sense it right from the start. I should have felt the bond between them from that fateful moment when she discovered our secret. The way he had tried to shield her from seeing Alice and I after the hunt, he was over-protective when he didn't need to be. And the way he held her in his arms when she fainted. He was so tender with the way he cradled her; like in his arms was where she was supposed to be. And it was. She belonged with him, and I had refused to believe it. She was his all along. I didn't doubt that she had loved me at some point, but not any more, and not in the same way she loved him. Ours was a fleeting love, where theirs was transcendent. It was timeless, and nothing we might have had could compete with that.

I paused at a cliff to watch the black night sky become a dull gray as the sun rose behind the rain clouds. The majesty of the morning meant nothing to me, and I turned and headed back down the mountain. I trudged through the underbrush, not even acknowledging the forest creatures skittering away from me. I didn't care any more. Thirst, hunger, staying alive, none of that mattered now. Bella was out of my life, and it was my fault. I was so wrapped up in my jealousy that I deliberately hurt her, and now she was gone. What reason did I have to exist?

I broke through the trees and stepped into the clearing behind the mansion. I knew now what I had to do.

**-Alice-**

I adjusted the blanket around Charlie and mopped the beads of sweat off his brow. He took a labored breath, grunted, and shifted uncomfortably. The only thing the Oxycodone was doing at this point was keeping him knocked out so he wouldn't have to feel anything. There was only so much Carlisle could do. Charlie was human, so he would have to heal like one, pain and all.

"_I know you don't like it Alice, but there's nothing you can do,"_ Carlisle had said.

"_I know, I just wish it didn't hurt so much," _I had frowned. _"I don't like seeing him like this. Edward is such an ass. I swear it, when I see him again, I'm -"_

"_Don't dwell on it,_" Carlisle admonished. _"It's not going to help Charlie. The best you can do for him right now is make him comfortable."_

He was lucky Edward hadn't killed him. Hell,_ Edward_ was lucky he hadn't killed him, because I would have ripped his arms from his body. Charlie was the closest thing I had ever had to a father, and I was going to be goddamned if _anyone_ was going to take him away from me. Least of all a petty, jealous little teenager like Edward. If he had just let Bella make her own decisions and be with Emmett, none of this would have ever happened.

_Bella… _

I smiled to myself. My best friend whom I loved like a sister. True, I hadn't agreed with her choice at first, but once I saw how happy she was with him, it was hard to deny her. After all she had been through with the loss of her brother, and then the cold shoulder from the man who claimed to love her, she deserved a shot at real happiness. And every time I saw them together, it was blatantly obvious. She belonged with Emmett. He was her protector, her lover, and her soul mate. In shielding his thoughts from Edward, he had also effectively cut me off from seeing anything about his future. Had he been open about it, I would have seen it. Bella was the queen of repression, so it came as no surprise that I hadn't seen it coming from her. I stopped to listen for them, and scowled when I heard Emmett step in to her room.

"_I can always help you with that shower, you know," _He cooed seductively. I heard Bella's heart start to race and she swallowed hard.

"The hell you can, Emmett Cullen!" I shrieked before she could respond. "Keep your hands to yourself or I will tear them off!"

I heard her sigh in relief and take a step back. Em grumbled in defeat.

"_Cock Blocker,"_ he muttered.

"I heard that!" I shouted with a laugh. Bella giggled in return and scuttled out of her room and into the shower. Emmett shuffled around for a minute, getting dressed, then settled down on Bella's bed.

"_I wasn't going to touch her," _he said. _"It's just fun getting her all worked up. She's beautiful when she blushes."_

"That's very sweet," I responded. "But is now the right time to get her going?"

"_That selfish son of a bitch tried to kill her father," _his voice became hard. _"And in her fragile state something like this is liable to push her right over the edge. I will do whatever it takes to keep her here. I've waited an eternity for her, Alice, and I __**won't**__ lose her now. Not because of him."_

"I've never seen you like this," I absently stroked Charlie's hair.

"_Like what?" _he asked

"So fiercely protective. It's admirable."

"_I love her,"_ he answered without hesitation.

"I know," I smiled, reflecting on my own feelings for Jasper. "Look after her, Em. Shelter her, protect her, and cherish her. You're all she has."

"_You know I will."_

The water shut off, signaling the end of Bella's shower. I heard her towel off and dress and practically rush back to her room. I turned my attention back to Charlie to give them some privacy, but not before I heard their final exchange.

"_Baby, I will never force you to do anything. If you want more, then by all means I'm ready. But if all you want is for me to hold you, then I'll hold you forever." _Emmett told her.

"_I'd like that," _she whispered. There was a moment of silence as her breathing slowed and her heart beat steadied.

"_I'll never let you go." _I heard him tell her after she had drifted off.

There was no doubt in my mind beyond that point. They really were made for each other. She was his perfect match, and he was hers. How she had ended up with Edward first was beyond me, but it didn't matter now. None of it did. She was right where she belonged. Now and always. I closed my eyes to see if I could get a glimpse of their future, but was assaulted by a vision that nearly knocked me off the couch.

_Billows of purple and black smoke filling the air. The overpowering smell of gasoline. Tongues of yellow and orange flame leaping out of the charred skeleton of what used to be a…_

"Volvo! Shit, no, Edward! This is not the way!" I cried out loud and leapt over Charlie. I bounded up the stairs and burst through the bedroom door. Emmett sat bolt upright, clutching a very startled Bella to his chest.

"Jesus, Alice!" He shouted. "Can you knock?"

"No time!" I answered and began rummaging through Bella's bureau. I threw a shirt and a pair of jeans at her. "Get dressed! You guys have to go! Now!"

"What is it?" She looked up at Emmett in alarm. "What's going on?"

He smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. She relaxed slightly in his embrace.

"Do as she says," he answered, then met my eyes. "What's the rush, Alice? Where are we going?"

"You have to get back to the house!" I sputtered. "If you leave now, you can get there in time to stop him! Go!"

"Back to the house?" Bella was still lost. She pulled her shirt over her head. "To stop who?"

"Edward!"

She glared at me and remained silent.

"What are we stopping?" Emmett asked, placing a soothing hand on her now quivering shoulders.

"He's going to kill himself, Em!" my voice shook. "He doesn't want to live without Bella, so he's going to douse himself in gasoline and set himself on fire!"

"The hell he is!" Bella growled. Emmett looked down at her, astonished.

"Babe?" he sounded crushed.

"I'm not going back to him," she laid a reassuring hand on his cheek. "But I'll be damned if he's going to sacrifice himself for me. This is just another one of his bullshit stunts for attention. Let's go before he makes a complete ass out himself."

I wished she was right; that it was all a stunt. Emmett swung her onto his back and they leapt out the window and into the night. I walked at a human pace back down the stairs and prayed that they would make it on time.


	21. With or Without You

_Hugs and kisses to you all. Thanks for sticking around._

_xo _

_-A_

**-Emmett-**

_Un-fucking-believable, _I thought as I tore through the night. He just couldn't leave well-enough alone, could he? He just couldn't accept that Bella had made her choice and it wasn't him. He had screwed up in his attempt to get her back, and was now pulling this bullshit suicide business because she wouldn't forgive him. And justifiably so; he _had _tried to kill her father. I took a sharp left and ducked into the forest. I know Bella wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt if something happened to Edward, even if she assured me that she didn't care. She had beat herself up over leaving him, and I couldn't imagine what she would be like if he actually followed through with this. I made a mental note to beat his ass if he made it through this alive. Stupid shit.

"Are we almost there?" she asked breathlessly.

"Soon, babe," I whispered in her ear. "Are you that worried about him?"

"No," she shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm just getting dizzy. Everything's going by so fast it's making my head spin."

"Keep your eyes closed. It will be over soon," I chuckled and picked up the pace. We had to get there in time. I wasn't going to let Edward do this to her. She wasn't going to go through the pain of loss again.

I knew we were getting close as the pungent odor of gasoline filled my nostrils. I swallowed my rage, determined to stay calm for Bella's sake, and pushed through the trees and up the familiar dirt road that led to our secluded homestead. I made it to the expansive lawn and stopped short. Bella jerked against my back with a muffled 'oomph!' I narrowed my eyes because there, just as Alice had said, was Edward. He sat on the roof of his precious Volvo, tossing a Zippo in the air with one hand and humming along to the music blaring from the open windows. He was soaked, head to toe, in the foul smelling inflammatory. Instead of that smug, holier-than-thou smirk he always wore, his expression was oddly serene. He slowly turned his gaze to meet mine, and a creepy smile spread across his face. Bella squirmed down off my back and came to stand beside me. She threaded her fingers through mine and squeezed as hard as she could. She was frightened, but trying her damnedest not to let him see it.

"What are doing?" I asked carefully, so as not to incite him further.

"You should already know," he chuckled. "You did just come at Alice's bidding, did you not?"

"This isn't funny," I answered with a frown.

"No, it's not. It's not funny at all," he grimaced. "And do you know what else isn't funny? Having your world slip through your fingers."

"She's still here, Edward, and still very much a part of your world," I reminded him.

"_Part _of my world?" he scoffed. "She _is _my world. My entire existence revolves around her. She is the sun to my moon. The bright blessed day to my dark sacred night. Or, at least she was. Until you stole her from me."

"I didn't steal her. She left on her own," I felt her stiffen beside me. I knew she was reliving the gut-wrenching decision to leave him. She slid an arm around her waist, trying to hold in the pain. I wanted to kill him for doing this to her, but I reigned in my anger and continued. "She let you in to the darkest part of her world, thinking you'd understand. But _you _shut her out," I flooded his mind with my memories. I watched him cringe as the vivid images of Bella's misery overtook him. Her tears as she cried in my arms for him; her conflict over leaving him tearing her apart because she didn't want to hurt him.

"That's enough," he ordered, closing his eyes.

" Not nearly. You neglect to remember what you put her through," I forced him to watch her eyes every time he spurned her advances; to make him see the hurt and rejection there.

"Damn it, Emmett, I said stop!" he stilled the lighter to press both hands to either side of his head, as if applying pressure would make the visions stop.

"No! You need to see this!" I swallowed hard. Experiencing her pain was just as hard for me. I hated seeing her that way, but he needed to be reminded. All of this, everything that had happened, was his fault. "You forget, dear brother, that _you_ are the one who turned her away. You pushed her out and left her in the cold. If anyone's to blame for her leaving, it sure as _hell_ isn't me!"

"I was protecting her!" he shouted.

"Bull shit!" I fired back. "She wanted you, and tried so hard to make you see that! She was willing to sacrifice our love for the sake of her love for you! And you were too blind to see!"

"Love?" he shouted and opened his eyes. " Ha! She doesn't love you."

"She does, Edward, and you need to accept that," I stated.

"She doesn't and I don't," he retorted like a petulant child.

"I'm not arguing with you on this," I said evenly and shook my head.

" I'm not arguing either," he shrugged. "But one night of pity sex doesn't mean she's in love with you," he turned his attention back to his lighter and began flipping it in the air again. My anger boiled over. I swore I wasn't going to sink to his level but he had just pushed me right over the edge.

"Pity sex?" I growled. "What would you know, you hundred and seven year old virgin!"

"Better than being a man-whore," he smirked.

"Go fuck yourself."

"You first."

"Would you two shut the hell up? You're giving me a fucking migraine!"

**-Bella-**

Arguing over me was just pouring salt in the already open wounds. I had had enough. They both turned their eyes to me, astonished.

"Babe," Emmett raised an eye brow.

"How else am I supposed to get your attention?" I released his hand. "You two are fighting like teenagers and it's fucking aggravating. Not to mention pointless."

"Pointless?" he asked.

"Well, okay, not pointless," I amended. " You have succeeded in at least one thing."

"And what would that be?" Edward asked and slid the lighter through his fingers again.

"You've _both _managed to piss me off. Stop referring to me in the third person! I'm right here! If you've got something to say to me, Say. It. To. _Me_." I folded my arms across my chest

"Sorry," Emmett mumbled, then leaned in to kiss my forehead. Edward just ignored me. "Won't happen again."

"Better not," I glared at him, then winked. "Why don't you let me handle this."

"I don't know, babe," he frowned, and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "He's very unstable."

"He won't hurt me, Em. I'm his world, remember?" I captured his hand in my own and placed it over my heart. His expression softened slightly, but his brow remained furrowed.

"Bells, I really don't think-"

"I'll be fine, I promise." I held his hand on my heart and reached up with the other to caress his cheek. He leaned into my touch. "I love you."

With that last promise I let go of Emmett and slowly walked over to Edward. He remained perched on top of his car, flipping the lighter casually through his fingers. His stony eyes followed my every movement, like a barn owl stalking a lost field mouse.

"You're going a little overboard with this don't you think?" I asked as I stopped a mere three feet away.

"No, not really. I mean, how else am I supposed to do it?" he looked right through me, his expression blank. "I can't stab myself, the knife would break. I can't shoot myself, the bullet would bounce off," he ticked off the options on his fingers. "The only other way is decapitation, and it's a little hard to take off your own head."

" Be serious," I frowned.

"I've never been more serious," he hissed. "You just don't get it, do you? You destroyed me, Bella. When you left, you took away my only reason for carrying on with this otherwise miserable existence."

"I haven't left," I reasoned. "I'm right here."

"With him," he nodded his head toward his brother. "You're right here, _with him._"

"But-"

"No. You're with him. You've left me to be with him," he cast his eyes down and stared at the lighter. "You're gone."

"It doesn't have to be this way," I sighed.

"I'm afraid it does. There's no hope for me without you," his voice became sad.

"There's always hope," I tried to reassure him. "Please, come down."

"Can't," He shook his head, his expression grim. "This is the way it has to end."

"It doesn't have to end. We can work this out!" I cried.

I knew there was no stopping him as he continued to shake his head. My attempts at reason had fallen on deaf ears.

"I'm sorry," I choked back the tears as I took a few steps back.

"Sorry…" he repeated almost inaudibly. "You're always sorry…"

"I do love you, Edward. I always will. Just not the way you want me to," my voice quivered and I turned away. I heard the soft click of the metal as he flipped the lighter open, but I didn't bother to pause and continued to walk. I looked up at Emmett, my eyes stinging with tears. I had almost made it to him before I heard the clang of the now-lit Zippo hitting the engine. It rattled around as it dropped into the block, and I watched Emmett's face fall as the flame hit the fuel line and the car caught ablaze.

**-Emmett-**

The explosion caught us both off guard. Bella had been far enough away to avoid getting burned, but not enough to avoid the shrapnel. I couldn't get to her in time.

A piece of the frame flew off, knocking her in the back of the head. She dropped like a bag of sand.


	22. Let It Be

_This one's a lulu, but I noticed that my chapters seemed kind of short, so I wanted to give you all a nice, long read. It's a bit of a tear jerker; you may want to have the tissues handy. I do so hope you enjoy it. Leave some love, because I love you all for reading._

_xo_

_A_

**-Charlie-**

It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. Hell, it just hurt. But at least I was alive. I wasn't sure what that Cullen kid was hoping to prove by trying to kill me, but rest assured he was going to find out when I recovered. I was going to arrest his sorry ass and throw him in jail. Maybe that would teach him to mess with me and my daughter.

_You'd have to catch him first,_ my brain chimed in. _Remember? He's a vampire._

I groaned. I didn't want to believe it, but after seeing the look in his cold, dark eyes, I knew in my heart it was true. He and his family were the things nightmares were made of. They ruled the night, stalking the innocent and draining their blood. They could only be stopped by stakes and garlic and sunlight…

_Stop being ridiculous. Dr. Cullen told you they don't do that. _

That was right. Before I had stopped him, Dr. Cullen had explained their whole existence; feeding on animals and avoiding direct sunlight around humans. He said they would never harm a human, not deliberately anyway. I hadn't wanted to hear it, but I believed it. And I don't think Dr. Cullen had a malicious bone in his undead body, so why would he lie to me? The man was pure kindness and compassion, and his daughter…progeny…or whatever Alice was to him, was his mirror image. The little sprite could always make me smile. She laughed at my jokes, no matter how bad they were, and would eagerly listen if I had a bad day at the station. When she gazed at me with those big gold eyes of hers, I was a goner. It never occurred to me to ask her what happened to her real father. But then, would she even remember? How old was she anyway? Sweet Alice didn't look a day over sixteen, but for all I knew she could be hundreds of years old. That thought alone blew my mind. How long had the Cullen's been putting on this ruse? What were their intentions, really? And what did Emmett and Edward want from my daughter?

Edward was a nut job, that was for sure. I don't know what he wanted from Bella, but he was never going to see her again if I had any say in it. From the way things played out earlier, however, I didn't think that was going to be a problem. She had been positively furious at him, and when my girl gets mad, she doesn't let go of it easily. Knowing her she would probably kick his ass next time she saw him…_if_ she ever saw him. And I wouldn't blame her.

Now Emmett I wasn't sure of. I hardly knew the boy…man…whatever he was. All I knew was what Edward told me, and I found that hard to swallow. In his ranting, he had said Emmett had slept with Bella. When had that happened? Where was I to stop it from happening? I was supposed to be there to protect my little girl from the raging hormones of teenage boys. But he wasn't a teenager. He was much, much older. Hell _he_ was probably just as old if not older than Alice. _He_ should have known better than to take advantage of a young woman like that. But it takes two. Bella was just as much at fault here as Emmett. As much as I wanted to see her as my little girl, she was anything but. She was a grown woman very capable of making her own decisions. I was going to have to have a conversation with the two of them when things settled down.

This sudden overload of information weighed heavily on my mind. I had told Dr. Cullen that I didn't want to hear it and would pretend like it never happened. But as I laid on the couch, unable to do much more than breathe, all I had the energy to do was think. And all I could think about, was all that had happened. I wearily opened my eyes.

"Bella?" I croaked. My mouth felt like it was full of cotton. I desperately needed some water. "Bella?"

Alice came rushing in with a glass of water in one hand and a cell phone glued to her ear. She was speaking too low for me to hear, but she looked worried. I had never seen her do anything but smile and laugh, and this fretful expression just didn't suit her. Something was up. And where was Bella? She held the straw to my lips and I took two long pulls before clearing my throat.

"Alice?" I tried to pull myself up, but groaned and immediately ceased my efforts. Laying down was good. I could still talk while laying down. She responded with a raised hand, signaling me to wait. I simply nodded and proceeded to watch her pace the room, her brow furrowed and her voice hushed. She stopped suddenly and went silent. Whomever she was speaking with had said something to frighten her, because her expression went from worried to scared in a matter of seconds.

"She's…what?" Alice whispered hoarsely into the phone, her eyes meeting mine.

"Alice what is it?" I asked. She didn't answer, just listened to the person on the other line.

"Carlisle no…she can't…Emmett can't…" Alice's voice broke.

"What-"

"But what about…" she stopped when Carlisle cut her off. "Okay…okay, alright I'll bring him. We're leaving now. She's not going to…yes, yes, okay we're on our way."

She snapped the phone shut and slid it into her pocket.

"Where are your keys?" she asked abruptly.

"My keys? Why?" I forced myself into a sitting position, despite the searing pain it sent through my torso. "Where are you going?"

"Your keys, Charlie!" she pleaded.

"Kitchen counter!" I replied. "Alice, you're scaring me. What happened? Where are you going?"

She moved so swiftly I barely had time to take a breath. She threw my arm over her shoulder and hoisted me to my feet. She put her other arm around my waist and rushed me out the front door and into the passenger seat of my cruiser. She ran back inside and was out instantly and in the driver's seat with my keys.

"We'd get there faster if I ran, but in your condition, it's safer if we drive," she explained as she peeled out of the driveway and down the street.

"Damn it, Alice!" I shouted. "Answer me! Where are we going?"

"My house," she said without looking at me. She swerved expertly around a corner and up another winding road. The cop in me wanted to lecture her for speeding, the rest of me could give two shits and just wanted to know what was going on.

"Why?" I winced and gripped my bandaged ribs.

"It's Bella." she looked over at me, her face grim.

"What. Happened." I stated firmly.

"She's hurt, Charlie," her voice started to waver again. "Bad."

That was all I needed.

"Drive." I ordered.

She pressed the accelerator to the floor.

**-Emmett-**

I didn't get there in time. I dove for her, but didn't get there in time. She was clinging to life and I was going to lose the only woman I had ever loved because I was too goddamn slow. I paced the length of the hall outside Carlisle's office, growling and clenching my fists.

_I burst through the door, clutching Bella's lifeless form to my chest._

"_Emmett! What-?" Carlisle stopped when he saw her broken little body in my arms. "Put her on the couch. I'll start an IV. We have to get her cleaned up to see how bad the wounds really are."_

"_It's her head," I told him as I laid her out and he expertly hooked her up to a saline drip. "She took a nasty hit to the back of the head and it knocked her out. Is she going to be okay? Tell me, is she going to be alright?" _

"_Why don't you tell me how it happened, first, so I can get a better idea of how to treat her," he responded. I cast a desperate glance down at Bella, then recapped the events of the evening for him. He listened intently while setting up her heart monitor and cleaning the blood from the gash on the back of her head. He bandaged the wound and gingerly laid her back down. He examined the rest of her body for injuries, grimacing slightly when he prodded her chest. She never moved; didn't even flinch. I was beginning to worry. He sighed heavily and looked down at his hands when my story concluded._

"_So Edward is…" he trailed off._

"_Gone," I finished. "I'm sorry, Carlisle."_

_He didn't respond. He got up and walked slowly across the room, taking unnecessary deep breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth. He reached his desk and stood for a moment, staring at the ceiling and continuing with the useless breathing. He slammed his fists down on the desk._

"_Fuck!" he roared, "Fuck! You stupid, selfish asshole! How could you do this? Shit!" He hit the desk again, sending splinters flying in all directions. _

_I had never seen him angry, and seeing him lose his temper like this was frightening. I was grateful his rage wasn't aimed at me. I may be strong, but Carlisle had centuries on me. I wouldn't last ten seconds in a fight with him. He ran his fingers through his hair, took another deep , cleansing breath and hung his head for a moment longer. He turned and walked calmly back to where I sat, clutching Bella's tiny hand in my own. The beep of the heart monitor split the tension in the air._

"_I can't tell much without the proper equipment," he said sadly, as if his outburst had never happened, "But going on past experience with this kind of injury, I can tell you that there is significant swelling around her brain."_

"_What does that mean?" I frowned. I had never bothered to pursue a medical degree like Jasper and Edward had. It just wasn't my thing. _

"_It means she's in a coma, son," he replied, resuming his seat in front of me. "The force of the blow jarred her brain, causing it to slam into the sides of her skull and bruising it severely." _

"_So will she wake up? Is she going to come out of this?" I looked desperately up at him. She couldn't leave me. Not now. Not like this._

"_I can't say for sure," he said. "But it doesn't look good, Emmett. I'm sorry."_

_It was my turn to react. I placed Bella's hand back at her side, stood, and threw the chair across the room. It shattered on the far wall._

"_No!" I shouted, dropping to my knees. "It can't happen this way! I can't lose her!"_

_I could feel my heart breaking. I dropped my head into my hands and sobbed, my frame shaking with every tearless cry. After what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes, I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him._

"_I'm afraid that's not all, son," he began, his eyes full of pity. "I managed to get an x-ray…"_

"_What? How?" I turned my head to see a portable machine set up near Bella, connected by wires to a computer monitor that rested on the table near her head. He beckoned me over, and I rose to my feet and followed him over to the screen. _

"_As you can see here," he circled a segment on the screen with his finger. "The fall also cracked her sternum. A fragment of bone broke off…and pierced her heart."_

"_But…but can't you just take it out?" I stammered._

"_If I were to remove the fragment, it would more than likely cause her heart to stop. Why it's still beating, I'm not entirely sure. By rights, she should be dead." he ran his hand over his hair and shook his head. _

"_There's a chance, isn't there? There's a chance she could pull through, right?" I pleaded with him, looking for an answer I knew I wasn't going to get. He shook his head again and I felt the sorrow creep over me again._

"_Carlisle, I…I can't…She can't…" I couldn't get the words out._

"_I know son," he said gently. "But there is one solution I think you should consider."_

_I narrowed my eyes at him, unsure of where he was going. Hadn't he just told me that all hope was lost?_

"_Have you two discussed-"_

"_No," I cut him off. I suddenly knew exactly what he was implying. "Not an option."_

"_Emmett, it's the only way," he explained. _

"_Not going to happen," I took a step back, shaking my head._

"_She won't survive this. The trauma is too severe," he continued. _

"_It's not my choice," I hissed._

"_You can help her. You can make it so she'll never feel pain again." _

"_I won't take her life!" I yelled, turning my back on him._

"_She's already dead!" he snapped. "If you don't change her, she'll die in a matter of days!"_

"_I won't. I just…I just can't," I stalked out the door, effectively ending the conversation._

I snarled again. I still couldn't believe he had asked me to do that. I couldn't take Bella's life. I couldn't force her into this existence; this endless night. She needed to live. She needed to get married, have children, grandchildren, and even great grandchildren. I wasn't going to take away her ability to do any of that. She would never forgive me if I did. I loved her, and I would always love her. But I wasn't selfish enough to take her life just to keep her with me. I heard Carlisle on the phone with Alice, asking her to bring Charlie as quickly as possible. Probably to say good bye. It was only a matter of minutes before I heard the screech of tires at the end of the drive way and the squeal of the brakes as Alice pulled the cruiser up in front of the house. She burst through the door with Charlie at her side. I met them at the top of the stairs.

"Where is she?" Charlie panted, still in visible amounts of pain. "Where's my daughter?"

I pointed wordlessly to the study, and Alice started to escort him in before he stopped her with a hand on her arm. He looked me dead in the eye.

"After this is over, you and I," he pointed between the two of us, "need to have words."

"Yes sir," was all I could say. He held my stare for a moment longer before leaning heavily on Alice and walking into the study. I watched her ease him into an arm chair take a seat on the floor next to him. Carlisle began to retell the sequence of events and I was unable to listen further. I turned on my heel and trudged slowly to my room at the end of the hall. I avoided my couch to the left and my king sized bed in the center and went straight for my balcony. The atmosphere in the house was choking me, I needed to be outside. I stepped out and leaned my hands on the railing, inhaling the mossy, woodsy scent that filled the night air. I chuckled, remembering how much Bella hated that smell. She said it reminded her of mold and made her nauseous. Hell, everything made her nauseous. I laughed out loud at her quirkiness, my laughter quickly fading into gut wrenching sobs. I screamed into the night, knowing that she would never feel that way again. She wasn't coming out of the coma, and even if she did she wouldn't last a day with that bone fragment lodged in her heart. Her little body just wasn't strong enough. And it was all Edward's fault. He took her away. From me. From all of us.

"Coward!" I cried. "You did this! You took her from us! You were supposed to love her, How could you do this to her? You stole her life, you stupid, selfish coward!" My voice echoed through the thick fog that had settled over the forest, falling only on the ears of the animals scampering through the leaves. I hung my head and sobbed, praying for the tears I knew wouldn't fall.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked after a while. I don't know when she had appeared, or how much she had heard, but I knew she was there.

"It's Charlie," she answered quietly. "He wants to speak with you."

I turned to face her and immediately regretted my harsh tone. She stared at the ground, her shoulders slumped in grief. This was just as hard for her as it was for me. I had to remember that she loved Bella as well. To her, it was like losing a sister. I took her in my arms and held her.

"It isn't fair, Em," she mumbled into my chest. "I lost a brother."

"And a sister, I know," I sighed.

"But I don't have to," she said, wriggling out of my arms. "Lose a sister you, know."

"Oh Al, not you too," I growled, throwing my hands up and returning to the balcony.

"Just hear me out, would you?" she asked. She joined me by the railing, leaning back on it and folding her arms. I looked the other way. "Em, please."

"I'm listening," I muttered.

"You were different," she began. "Before Bella came, you were different. You were cold and distant. You isolated yourself from the rest of us, locking yourself in your room for hours. But when she showed up, it was like someone lit a fire. Her presence pulled you out of your shell and you were alive with emotion, even if it was negative at first. And I remember when you fell in love with her," she wagged her finger at me. "Don't think I didn't notice that day when she fainted, how you held her in your arms. You had that look. The same one you have now."

I chuckled and turned my head to her, smirking. She laughed.

"See? I'm right!" she crowed. "And you've only gotten brighter since then. You're a better person because of her, Brother Bear. And as much as I don't want to lose her," she reached out and laid a tiny hand on my face. "I don't want to lose you either. If you change her, I won't have to lose either of you."

I studied her face for a moment. Her eyes were full of hope and I hated to take that away from her.

"I'm sorry, Al," I whispered, and she dropped her hand. "I can't make that choice for her, and I can't take her life. It just wouldn't be fair."

"I understand," she conceded sadly. She pushed herself up off the rail and held out her hand to me. "Come on. Charlie's waiting for you."

I took her hand in mine and walked with her back to the study. Bella was in the same position, eyes still closed, heart monitor beeping slowly, IV drip ticking away. Carlisle had covered her with an afghan, though I wasn't quite sure why. I tore my eyes away from her to look at Charlie, who sat at her side, clutching her hand. Carlisle stood behind them both, and cleared his throat when we entered. Charlie looked up at us and I felt my gut clench. His eyes were red and swollen, and his cheeks tear stained.

"Sit down, boy," he ordered hoarsely and inclined his head toward a nearby ottoman. I squeezed Alice's hand and released it, then hastily took a seat near Bella's father. He had turned his attention back to his daughter. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, then placed on her stomach. He stared helplessly at her.

"Do you love her?" he asked, keeping his eyes on Bella

"Yes sir," I answered.

"Would you ever intentionally hurt her?"

"What? No! No of course not!" I tried not to sound offended.

"Good," he cleared his throat. "Now that that's out of the way, you can help me."

He finally turned to face me, his face haggard but his eyes fierce with emotion. I couldn't turn away and swallowed hard.

"I-"

"Don't say a word until I'm finished," he held up his hand. "You can help me. I don't like what you are, I don't like what you do. But it's because of what you are, that my little girl is where she is. And it's because of what you are, that makes you able to help me. You can save her. You can make her one of you and she doesn't have to die."

"Sir, I don't think you know what you're asking," I stated slowly. "I can't do that."

"I know exactly what I'm asking," he snapped. "And you will do it."

"I won't take her life," I stated for the umpteenth time that night.

"And I won't sit back and watch my daughter die!" he shouted. "Not when something can be done to stop it."

"I can't make that choice for her," I tried to keep my voice level, but my resolve was cracking.

"Well I can," he grimaced as he sat up straight. "As her father, I can make that choice."

"You don't understand, sir," I held his stare. "You won't be able to see her after she's changed. The thirst alone will be too much for her to handle and she'd kill you as soon as look at you. You'd have to say good bye to her tonight, on the off chance that it may be years before you could see her again."

"I'm willing to accept that," he sniffed. "I'll stay away as long as it takes for her to recover. But God damn it, I won't lose my daughter!" He looked down at her again and took a deep, labored breath before he continued.

"You told me you loved her."

"I do, sir. More than anything, but-"

"Then forget about me. Do this for her. Save her and you can love her forever. Please Emmett. I'm begging you. Don't let my little girl die." He reached out and grabbed my hand, his grip surprisingly strong for someone who had taken a beating just hours before. I swallowed hard. As much as I didn't want to take her life, I didn't want Charlie to watch her wither away either. What choice did I have left?

"Okay," I conceded as I stood.

Charlie smiled weakly and his eyes glazed over.

"I'm eternally grateful to you, son," he released my hand as fresh tears spilled onto his cheeks. "Thank you."

I nodded and followed Alice and Carlisle out of the room to give Charlie time to say good bye to his only child. I hung my head as I closed the door.

"Do you know what to do?" Carlisle asked, touching my shoulder. I could only nod a second time. I was unable to speak, the weight of what I was about to do pressing down on me and rendering me silent. He inclined his head in assent. "I know it's hard, son, but you're doing the right thing. Just call if you need anything. Alice will you take Charlie home?"

"Of course," she said meekly. She touched my face and gave me an encouraging look, then knocked on the study door and entered. She returned mere moments later, her arm around Charlie's waist, holding him steady. He reached out and gripped my forearm.

"Take care of my girl," he said sadly.

"I will," I whispered, gently returning the gesture.

He smiled through his tears and released my arm. Alice guided him down the stairs and out the door. Carlisle and I stood in silence as she loaded him in the car and pulled out of the drive. We listened until the dull roar of the engine faded into the distance. I looked up at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Can you ever be ready to kill the one that you love the most?" I answered.

"You're not killing her Emmett," he shook his head. "You're just giving her new life."

With that statement he left me to what would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do. I took a deep, worthless breath and returned to where Bella lay in the study. I sat down in the unoccupied seat next to the couch. She looked so peaceful, almost as if she were asleep. I wished she were, because then she would be able to wake up. She would smile up at me and tell me she loved me. I would hold her in my arms and she would laugh at me and tell me to put her down so she could breathe. She would press her warm, sweet lips against mine and promise to never let me go. And she would be alive. I swept her hair from her face and caressed her warm, rosy cheek. She didn't move. She'd never move again if I didn't do this. I picked up her hand from her stomach and turned it palm side up. I could see the blood pumping through her delicate veins and smell the salty sweet aroma. I traced the pulse point lightly, feeling the light flutter of the blood move under my fingers. I brought her hand to my mouth and tenderly kissed her palm.

"I promise, this will only hurt for a minute," I murmured. I gazed once more at her face. "I'm so sorry, baby. Please forgive me. "

I closed my eyes and sank my teeth into her wrist.


	23. It's Not My Time

**A/N:** _Hello faithful readers and all newcomers! Here is the long awaited Chapter 23: Bella's Change! Just be warned, those of you expecting a warm and tender reunion between Bella and Emmett. Curious? Read on!_

_x's and o's, hugs and kisses! Thanks for reading!_

_-A_

**-Bella-**

_I was standing on a cliff. _

_Why was I on a cliff?_

_I frowned, trying to identify my surroundings. This didn't look like any place I'd ever been in Forks, and the cliffs at La Push weren't nearly this narrow. I took a few steps back, just as a precaution. Even the atmosphere was different. The sky was a bright orangey-yellow, and when I looked down all I could see was a thick bank of clouds. I turned to see what was behind me, but found myself surrounded by fog. _

"_What the heck is this place? Where am I?" I thought out loud. A warm breeze caressed my cheek and ruffled my hair. I closed my eyes, confused. Why would the air be so warm up here? Doesn't it get colder as you increase in altitude? What is going on?_

"_Bella…" a voice whispered from behind me. _

"_Who's there?" I asked, afraid to open my eyes. My body tensed and I braced myself for an attack. Chances were that if I didn't know where I was, then I wouldn't know who was speaking to me. _

"_Look at me, Bella," the voice commanded. _

"_Why should I?" I squeezed my eyes shut. "How do I know you're not going to kill me?"_

_The voice chuckled softly._

"_Always so stubborn. Just open your eyes, Bella Marie. I'm not going to kill you."_

"_How do you know that name?" I demanded. Nobody called me that name. Not any more. Not since…_

"_That was always my nickname for you."_

_I slowly opened one eye, and then the other. I squinted at the person before me, rubbed my eyes, then opened them again._

"_Isaac?" _

"_In the flesh," he opened his arms and spun around casually, "So to speak." _

_I had to be dreaming. There before me stood my dead brother. He was clad in the same white t-shirt and dirty blue jeans he had been wearing the day he left my life. Fortunately for my weak stomach, he wasn't riddled with bullet holes and covered in gore. He looked exactly the way I remembered him: blue eyes shiny and bright, mousy brown hair cut close to his head and that annoying little dimple in his chin. _

"_But you're dead," I stammered._

"_Don't need to remind me," he grinned._

"_She took you from me," I sniffled. _

"_I know," he responded. "I'm sorry. It never should have happened that way. It broke my heart to watch you suffering, knowing that I couldn't help you."_

"_You were watching me?" I wiped away the tears that had started to fall._

"_Every day. I never really left you Bella. I've always been there," he smiled again. "And now I'm here. We're together again. "_

" _But how are you here?" I shook my head. "More importantly, where exactly is here? Where are we?"_

"_In between," he answered cryptically. "That's how I'm here. We're in the middle, Bells. Or rather, you're in the middle. I've already crossed over."_

"_In the middle?" I pursed my lips. "Ike, you're not making any sense."_

"_Don't you remember?" he cocked his head to the side and folded his arms across his chest. My blank stare must have been answer enough, because he sighed. "You really don't know how you got here, do you? Come on." He held out his hand and I bit my lip. "I'm not going to hurt you! Just take my hand. I want to show you something."_

_I closed the distance between us and slid my hand into his. His grasp was firm, but his hand was ice cold. He smiled reassuringly and waved his hand through the fog. A small clearing opened up and a scene unfolded before me._

… _It was the Cullen's massive front yard. I was walking away from a despondent Edward, and I was crying. He dropped a flaming lighter into the engine block of his car. After a few seconds, the car ignited. I watched helplessly as the fire consumed him, and felt new tears spring to my eyes as he screamed in agony. The car then burst into flames, and an explosion ripped through it like a piece of card board. Shrapnel flew everywhere. Suddenly Emmett was shouting my name and diving for me. I must not have heard him. A piece of the frame came rocketing through the air and slammed into the back of my head. My body was thrown to the ground…._

_Isaac waved his hand again and fog rolled back in, enveloping Emmett as he cradled me to his chest and sprinted for the house. _

"_Wait!" I called, releasing Ike's hand and reaching out for him. "Em, wait! I'm right here!"_

"_He can't hear you, Bells," my brother shook his head. "It's only a memory. Your last waking one to be exact."_

"_So I'm dead?" I cried. _

"_No," he answered. "Just in a coma."_

"_Will I wake up? Or am I stuck in this middle of nowhere forever?" I turned to face him. "And don't give me any of that cryptic bullshit Isaac Adam Swan. I hate that crap and you know it."_

"_You won't wake up," he responded solemnly. _

"_Ah, shit," I grumbled. "So I'm going to be a vegetable, then. I'd rather be dead."_

"_Don't say that!" Isaac snapped, his eyes fierce. _

"_Why not?" I spat back at him. "It's easier, isn't it? Than living in constant pain, knowing that the most vital part of you is gone, and there's nothing you can do to get it back!"_

"_There is nothing easy about this!" he yelled. "I don't __**like**__ being here! I don't enjoy just standing by and watching my family. I hate not being able to talk to, laugh with, or just be in the same room with any of you. Christ, Bella. Death is not easy, and it sure as hell ain't painless!"_

"_But-"_

"_No! Being dead sucks, and you don't want this!" he cut me off. "But you…you're not going to die."_

"_You just said that I'm not going to wake up," I reminded him._

"_Not as a human, you won't." he smirked._

"_I warned you about that cryptic shit," I scowled. "Get to the point."_

"_He's going to save you." _

"_What? Who?" I narrowed my eyes at him._

"_I love you to death, really, but sometimes you can be so thick," he laughed. "Use your head. _

_He's going to save you, Bells, and you know who I'm talking about. I'll tell you though, it's going to hurt. A lot. You'll feel, at times, like giving up. But you can't. You have to pull through." Isaac's voice began to echo and the fog started to roll in around his feet._

"_Why will it hurt? Who's going to save me?" I shouted as the fog crept up around his waist. He chuckled again._

"_Use your head, Bells," he smiled. "Just remember, don't give in to the pain. You can do this."_

"_Isaac wait! Don't leave!" I shouted, powerless to stop the fog that now blurred the outline of his face. He pressed his fingers to his lips, then waved. _

"_Love you, Bella Marie," his voice faded, and he turned and disappeared in the mist. I reached out for him, but my hand met only with the thick, empty, air. _

_I suddenly felt very, very warm. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of my face and I swiped at it. Damn it. I hate sweating. I looked around for the source of the heat, but was met only with the soupy, misty air. I inhaled, and it felt like trying to breathe under water. My lungs instantly started to burn and I coughed violently. I wrapped my arms around my torso, trying to stop the spasms so I could try to catch my breath._

_Why the hell was it so hot? I staggered blindly through the fog, searching for an end to this stifling heat. I began choking again and dropped to my knees. I clawed at my throat, which had also started to burn. God damn it, what was happening? I swung my head from side to side, frantically seeking the source so I could put it out and take a deep breath. My eyes began to water and I realized I was no longer surrounded by fog, but a thick mass of black smoke. Frightened, I stumbled ahead and met with the edge of the cliff. I looked down and cried out in horror. A raging inferno blazed below me. _

"_Don't give up," my brother's voice whispered in my ear. I gasped futilely._

"_Isaac!" I croaked_

_I tried to scramble backwards and found myself stonewalled. It was as if the smoke had taken on a life of it's own and was pushing me toward the edge. I pushed back to no avail; the cliff began to crumble on it's own and I went into another fit of coughing as I tried to cry._

"_It hurts, Isaac! Please don't make me do this!" I wheezed, smoke and ash filling my throat and flooding my already scalded lungs._

"_Fight, Bella," he ordered. "Do this. For me."_

_I felt his cool lips press against my cheek, and managed one last strangled cry as the cliff disappeared and I tumbled into the fire._

**-Emmett-**

Bella screamed again, her back arching off the couch. We were nearing the end of the third day since I had bitten her, ending her human life and bringing her into one of immortality. I never realized how much pain one man could feel until I had to sit by and watch her writhe in agony, knowing it was my fault that she was there in the first place. She flopped back down, her head lolling to the side. Her face was twisted in suffering, and she moaned. I swept her disheveled hair from her face and left my hand on her cheek. She was burning under my touch.

"How much longer, Alice?" I asked, turning my face away as another spasm wracked her fragile body. Alice sat at Carlisle's desk, drumming her fingers idly on the dark wood. She flicked a nearby splinter from the smooth surface and sighed.

"She's almost there, Em," she answered. "For some reason, she's fighting the change. There's a lot of turmoil in her head. She can feel that she's turning, but she doesn't understand why, so she's fighting it. She's fighting to stay alive."

"But why? Why wouldn't she want to be with me?" I felt like a nagging child, but I needed to know.

"It's not about you," Alice explained. "Think about it for a second - would you honestly want to suffer through that much pain? Wouldn't you want to stop it?"

"Of course, but-"

"Well, my theory is that that is what Bella is trying to do. She thinks that if she fights this change, the pain will stop."

"Is there anything we can do?" I heard her heart thrum frantically as it threw in a last ditch effort to flush the venom out. Her brow furrowed and she whimpered.

"Afraid not," Alice shook her head. "Her body is on the verge of giving up. She should be back with us in a matter of minutes."

"Minutes?" I felt panic creep up into my throat. "I…I don't think I'm ready. What if she doesn't remember me? What if she remembers everything? What if she hates me?"

"Em…." Alice stood. I was too busy wringing my hands, muttering to myself to hear her. "Emmett!" she shouted, slamming her hands on the desk. It creaked and splintered under the force. I snapped my eyes up to her.

"What?"

"It's done," she inclined her head toward the couch.

I turned my head slowly, bracing myself for the worst. Instead I found the exact opposite. Her eyes were still closed , and she appeared to be sleeping. One hand rested on her abdomen, the other at her side. She looked comfortable. Completely at ease. But her chest no longer rose and fell, and her heart no longer beat. Gone was the rosy glow to her cheeks. No longer would she blush when embarrassed, or cry when upset. The frail, fragile Bella we had all grow to love was gone, replaced by the beautiful, indestructible creature who lay before me. I swallowed hard and prepared to speak.

"I heard that," she said.

I couldn't respond. Her voice was the sweetest sound I had ever heard. She opened her eyes, and instead of the warm, inviting brown I was met with the most brilliant shade of crimson. She cocked her head and looked at me quizzically.

"Why did I hear that?" she frowned.

"Hear what, love?" my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Everything!" she exclaimed. "I heard your nervous swallow. I hear the hum of the electricity from the lights. I can hear something scurrying through the wall, and I can _hear_ Alice's excitement."

I spared a quick glance over at Alice, who was practically vibrating with enthusiasm. She grinned exuberantly. I turned my eyes back to Bella, who was now sitting up and inspecting the tubes and wires still attached to her. Her mouth formed a firm line as she tugged at the IV still in her hand. It slid out with ease and the tiny mark left instantly healed itself. She gasped, then, as if to test a theory, she tore the surgical tape off with one swift movement. She stared, awestruck, as the angry red marks on the back of her hand evaporated. She looked back up at me, dumbfounded.

"What…" she paused, gazing briefly at her hand then back up at me. "…is going on?"

"It's kind of complicated-" I stopped short when she shot up off the couch and ran straight for me, her red eyes now filled with unbridled anger. She threw her arms into my chest and I flew across the room, crashing into the bookshelf. I pulled myself up slowly, brushing aside the sawdust and splinters. Carlisle was going to need a new office by the end of the week. Bella now stood in the middle of the room, a beautiful vision of rage and fury. She seethed, her nervous eyes darting from me, to Alice, then back to me.

"No!" she shouted so loud a window pane shattered. She snapped her head in the direction of the sound, then instantly turned back to me. She pointed at the window. "Why did that happen? Why was I able to hurl you across the room? Why didn't it hurt when I pulled that needle from my hand? And don't give me that 'it's complicated' _bull shit! _What happened to me?"

"Bella, you need to calm down," Jasper's voice suddenly sounded from the door. I turned to see him standing in the door frame, one hand on either side of the molding. She rounded on him, sneering.

"Why?" she spat. "Why should I calm down? Am I going to explode? Am I going to spontaneously combust? What?"

"No," he replied evenly. "But you could kill someone. You are very, very strong right now, Bella, and very volatile."

"No shit, Sherlock!" she growled.

"And that's why you have to harness your emotions. If you let your anger take over, you'll never fully understand what you are," he continued, unfazed by her outburst. "Or how to control yourself."

"Fine," she muttered. " I'm calm. And cut it out with that good vibrations juju crap. I don't need your help." She waved him off and folded her arms across her chest.

Jasper chuckled and strolled into the room, closing the door behind him. He slid an arm around Alice's shoulders and kissed her lightly on top of the head. He glanced over at me and nodded reassuringly. I returned the gesture, trusting him completely to handle the situation.

"Do you remember what happened? Do you know why you're here?" he began.

I watched as Bella's expression melted from one of annoyance to one of utter confusion. She furrowed her brow as she struggled to recall the events that led her here. She frowned, looking down at the floor as if it would magically give her the answer she was seeking. She slowly raised her head, looking from Alice, to Jasper, and then, finally, she met my eyes.

"Edward," she whispered, holding my gaze. "I…I left him. For you."

Her eyes widened as suddenly everything became clear. She was remembering. Everything.

"He tried to hurt Charlie," she murmured. "And I wouldn't forgive him. How could I? He was going to kill the only real family I had left."

"No one expected you to, darlin'" Jasper said sadly. "Do you remember more?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yes. He begged me to forgive him. But I refused, and he ran. Then… then Alice had a vision." She turned to Alice, who was now relaxed and contained under Jasper's arm. She sighed. "We…we didn't save him, did we?"

"I'm sorry," Alice looked down at her feet.

"We couldn't," I blurted out. "He had already made up his mind."

"I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't hear me," she shook her head. "That's all I remember. Everything is blurry after that. It's like I'm looking through a fog…"

She trailed off and turned her still wide eyes back to me.

"A fog…Isaac…" she muttered incoherently.

"Your brother?" I frowned. "Bella, he's-"

"He was with me. In a fog." she cut me off. "He said _'he's going to save you, Bells ..it's going to hurt.' _I didn't get it until now. It was you, wasn't it?"

"You took a nasty blow to the head when the car exploded," I explained. "And when you landed, a piece of your rib pierced your heart. You were going to die."

"But you didn't give me that choice, did you? To live or to die?" she hissed, baring her teeth.

"I didn't want this!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air. "My God, Bella, I never wanted this life for you! But your father, he didn't leave me with any options. He didn't want to see you suffer!"

"I wanted a life Emmett!" she cried. "I wanted to get married! Have kids! Grow old!"

"You weren't going to make it," I stated. "You weren't going to wake up."

"How do you know?" her eyes blazed with hurt and confusion, and my heart broke.

"The injuries were too severe. Carlisle said there was no chance," I sighed. "You would have bled out if we removed the bone fragment. I would have lost you. I just…I can't be in a world where you don't exist."

She hugged her arms around her torso and folded in on herself. Her face contorted with emotion as she wept, tearless sobs wracking her tiny frame. I ignored Jasper's warning glare and closed the distance between us. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to pull her to me. I couldn't bear to see her like this. She pushed me away and I staggered back, fighting to maintain my balance.

"Don't. Just…just don't touch me," her voice was dangerously low.

"Love, I -"

"I have to go," she searched frantically for an exit. "I have to get out of here. I can't - I can't be here anymore."

Before any of us could move to stop her, Bella took off like a shot and catapulted herself through the picture window. Shards of glass blew outward and landed harmlessly on the ground below. I flew to the wreckage and looked down. She remained crouched, having landed expertly on her feet. She took a deep breath, gathering the scent of the night, before turning her head and looking up at me. The betrayal in her eyes was more than I could take. She held my gaze for a second longer, then sprinted across the expansive back yard and into the trees.

"She hates me," I growled and punched out the remainder of a pane. "She fucking hates me! I told you she'd hate me!"

"She doesn't hate you," Jasper sighed. "She's just hurt and confused. You need to go after her."

"Go," Alice didn't wait for me to respond. "Now."

"But-"

"Go, Emmett!" she shouted.

I didn't bother to ask twice. I jumped out of the window and took off after her.


	24. Amazing

**A/N: **_Yeah, waiting sucks, I know. But so does writer's block, and so does real life. But I managed to finish this, and here it is. Chapter 24. Hope you like it!_

_xo_

_A_

**-Bella-**

I barely felt the twigs and branches that pulled at my clothes as I darted through the trees. I could hear the heartbeats of the squirrels and raccoons as they scurried to find shelter, the scent of their blood flooding my senses. The burning in my throat intensified and I knew I had to feed. But these tiny creatures were not what I craved. I needed something bigger, more my size. A human? My mouth began to water at thought and I cried out. This wasn't me! I didn't want to hurt any one! But damn, I was hungry! I really needed something…someone…just to ease the ache…

"NO!"

A growl erupted from the bottom of my chest, and I picked up speed. He had done this to me! He had turned me into this…this thing! This predator that sought to kill and to feed. How could he have done this to me? I thought he loved me enough to know that I would never want this! I would never want to be a killer! I burst through the trees and into a clearing and looked up into the night sky, the facets of each tiny star filling my vision and the pock-marked face of the moon staring back at me. The sight was almost as exhilarating as it was frightening. This whole experience scared the living hell out of me.

"You didn't tell me!" I shouted to the sky. "You didn't tell me it would be like this! That I'd be a killer!"

"But I did, though," Isaac's voice sounded from behind me. I whipped around to see my brother standing at the tree line.

"So what, I'm seeing you when I'm wide awake now?" I growled. "Or are hallucinations part of the whole vampire package?"

"I told you that you wouldn't wake up as a human," he replied calmly. "And you're not, are you?"

"No, but-"

" You're a vampire. And vampires are killers, which you were well aware of. Therefore, I told you."

"You didn't tell me shit!" I snarled. "I didn't want this, Isaac. I wanted to live. I wanted to get married, have kids, grow old and die. Now I can't do that. Now, I'm stuck like this! I can't age, I can't conceive, nothing!"

"You love him, don't you?" he folded his arms across his chest.

"Who, Emmett?" my brow furrowed. "Of course, I mean I'm pretty pissed at him right now, but yeah, I love him. Why?"

"How were you going to do any of that with him? Your plans for your life, having children, growing old. How did you plan on doing that with someone who can't reproduce? Can't age? Can't _die?"_ Isaac maintained his calm, even tone.

"I, I don't, I don't know," I stammered.

"You want to be with him?"

"Well, yes…"

"This happened for a reason," he continued. "Your life took a nasty turn, and Fate intervened in the form of the man you love. Things aren't quite going to work out the way you planned, but now you have a new agenda. A new life. With Emmett."

"I guess….I guess I didn't see it like that," I bit my lip and looked down at my feet.

"I know, that's why I'm here," he grinned.

"Are you going to stay?" I looked up at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"You know I can't. But I'll always be with you."

"I miss you," I whispered.

"I miss you too. Now you should go. Eat. Emmett is on his way and you'll need your wits about you," he made a shooing motion with his hand.

"Oh God, Emmett," I swallowed hard against the burn in my throat. "I said all those horrible things…"

"He'll be fine. He understands the turmoil going on in your head, but knows that deep down inside lives the woman he fell in love with. Take care of yourself, and go be with him."

A light breeze blew through the clearing and wafted the image of my brother into the forest. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and smiled. It was time to hunt.

The grizzly was just beyond the tree line, not five feet from where Isaac had stood. I smirked and silently thanked him for sending me a real challenge. I dropped into a crouch, falling back on an instinct I didn't know I had, and suppressed a growl. The scent of the animal's blood was over powering, and I had to fight to stay silent as I approached the massive beast. He lifted his head suddenly and snuffled the air, checking for danger. I stopped short, staying low to the ground. He must have sensed me, because he rose up on his hind quarters and roared, exposing a muzzle full of razor sharp teeth. I grinned and stood slowly, matching his posture despite the at least 3 feet he had on me.

"Bring it on, bitch," I laughed, and with that he dropped back on all fours and charged. I growled and met him head on, crashing into him with a bone breaking crash. He snarled viciously and swiped at me with an enormous paw, his claws shredding my shirt. I rolled away from him, landing expertly on my feet. He whipped his head around and charged me again. I caught him in a head lock and deftly snapped his neck, and he flopped to the ground. With a victorious hiss I tore off a tuft of hair and sank my teeth into his neck. The skin parted like butter and my mouth was instantly flooded with the nectar of the Gods. I drank deeply, the blood pouring down my throat and slaking my thirst. I drained him dry and tossed him aside, finding myself aching for more. I darted into the trees in search of more prey.

Two more grizzlies, a mountain lion and an elk later I found myself perched high atop an evergreen, thoroughly sated. I snapped off a small branch, stripped it of twigs and proceeded to use it as a toothpick to clear my teeth of gristly lion and elk hair. The forest was peaceful at this time of night, and the moon cast a soft, blue-white glow. An owl swooped silently through the trees, the individual moon beams dancing across her snowy feathers. She hooted softly, banked left, and disappeared. I contemplated following her, wondering if owl's blood tasted any different, when he appeared in the clearing. His scent surrounded me, filling my nose with the glorious flavors of cinnamon and allspice. My Emmett. I shimmied down the tree for a closer look. His shoulders were slumped as he pushed aside the brush and stepped through into the moonlight. I watched his nostrils twitch, and he sighed heavily. He knew I was there, and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, a sure sign of his frustration. I hated seeing him like this, in such dismay, especially when I was the cause. I grabbed a sturdy branch above my head with both hands and executed a perfect, gymnast-like leap after a good swing. I landed on the balls of my feet barely a yard behind him.

"Bells-" he began.

"I don't hate you," I stopped him before he could even start. "Really, Em, I don't."

"Could have fooled me," he muttered, staring at the ground. He didn't bother to turn.

"What did you expect me to do?" I asked. " I was scared out of my mind. One minute, I'm in your front yard, trying to talk Edward off the edge. The next, I'm in Carlisle's office, fighting an overwhelming urge to kill someone and drain them dry!"

"You didn't, did you?" he asked, slightly panicked.

"Unless you count three grizzlies, a mountain lion and an elk as 'someones'."

"_Three_ grizzlies?" he turned to me, an eyebrow raised. He was even more beautiful in this new vision. The planes of his face were more refined, and his eyes now seemed to glow. I could now see each individual muscle expand and contract beneath his t-shirt, and forced my eyes not to drift below the belt. I swallowed hard and fought futilely against that carnal desire surging through me. I lost.

I launched myself at him, catching him completely off guard as I tackled him to the ground, crushing my mouth against his. He wound his hands in my hair, holding my head in place while he returned the kiss with fervor. I raked my nails down his chest, shredding the thin fabric of his shirt and leaving angry red welts that began to fade almost as soon as they appeared. He hissed sharply and broke away.

"Bella we have to talk," he said, combing his fingers through my hair.

"Later," I growled and kissed him again. "I need you first." I slid my hand between us and lightly traced his hip bone just below the belt. His eyes went dark with desire and he licked his lips slowly, then shook his head.

"No, love. As much as I want this," he trailed his hands under the remains of my blouse and down my sides, "And believe me…I do…" he rolled his hips into mine, eliciting a soft moan from low in my throat. "There's too much that needs to be said first."

I grumbled in defeat and sat up, straddling his legs and sitting lightly on his lap. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, his hands resting on the ground behind his back.. For just this once, our eyes were level. It was nice not to have to crane my neck to look at him.

"You have to understand I never wanted this for you," he began.

"Can I go first?" I placed a hand over his lips to silence him. He kissed my fingers and nodded.

"You're right, I didn't want this. I had dreams of getting married and having a big house with lots of kids, and dogs and all that fun family stuff," I lowered my hand when I knew he would remain silent. " I wanted it all, and when I woke in Carlisle's office and discovered that it was all gone I was irate. And when I found out that it was you that took it away, well, I was crushed."

"But I didn't want to -"

"I know that now," I shook my head. "But at first I couldn't accept it. I was devastated that the man I loved had taken away my dream. So I bolted."

"Out here?"

"I had to get away, Em. I wanted to rip your throat out, and I knew I couldn't do that. Despite how angry I was, somewhere inside me I knew I still loved you. I just ran until I could go no further," I shrugged. "And here I am."

"Why the sudden moment of clarity?" he swiped a stray hair from my face and gently caressed my cheek.

"My brother," I sighed and leaned into his hand.

"Isaac?"

"Mm hmm," I nodded. "He's been with me the whole time. Before I woke up, he was there. He told me you'd save me. And when I ran, he appeared to me again. Made me realize that though this wasn't what I had planned, I still had you, and in the end that's all that really mattered."

"Smart man," Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah, he really was," I laughed sadly. "Will that memory fade too?"

"Possibly," he nodded. "Most of our human memories tend to blur and eventually disappear over time. Sometimes, though, there are a few that are so strong that they stay with us. Because you had such a close bond with your brother, your times with him may not fade."

"That's reassuring," I smiled. "I really didn't want to lose him. His life, his memory…are very important to me."

"As you are to me," he sat up and took my face in his hands. "Bella, you know this isn't what I wanted for you. I wanted to give you the world, but I never wanted to take your life in order to give it to you."

"Had you considered it?"

"Having you with me forever?" he nodded. "Actually yes. Before Edward showed up at your house, I was battling myself over whether or not I wanted to ask you. By the time I worked up the courage to say something, you had fallen asleep in my arms. And then Edward started in on Charlie and everything snow balled. I never got the chance."

"So do it now," I shrugged.

"Now?" his hands slid from my face and returned to the ground beside him. "It's a little late, don't you think?"

"Better late than never."

"But it wouldn't make sense now," he frowned. "You're already changed."

"Don't you want to know what I would have said?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, yeah…"

"Then do it!" I snapped a little louder than I should have.

He paused and narrowed his eyes at me, unsure of whether or not I was going to tear into him. Finally deciding that it was safe, he clasped my waist firmly and hoisted me to my feet. He rose slowly to his own and stood before me. I had to tilt my head to look up at him again, and he chuckled when I pursed my lips.

"What?" he grinned.

"I just liked being eye level with you," I pouted. He laughed again and sunk down to one knee. I was now looking down at him.

"Is this better?"

"You think you're cute, don't you?" I play-scowled.

"I don't think, I know," he winked at me. I shoved his shoulder.

"Just get on with it, would you?"

"Okay, okay," he cleared his throat. "I had this whole romantic speech worked out in my head, but circumstances being what they are…" his eyes shifted between his tattered clothing and my own shredded, blood stained shirt. "I guess I'll have to make do with what I have"

He paused to look up at the moon, and when his eyes drifted back to me they were soft and warm. He had his inspiration.

"Will you be my forever?"

I looked away, staring into the forest for a while. He took my hands in his and squeezed, bringing my attention back down to where he knelt, eagerly anticipating my response. I released his grip and took his face in my hands, slowly drawing him back to his feet.

"I can't believe," I began in a whisper. "You ever thought…that I would say…" I slid my hands behind his neck and pulled myself flush against his body. "No."

"Really?" he wound his arms around me.

"There is nothing more I want in this world than to spend an eternity in your arms," I smiled.

"You've just made me the happiest man alive," he leaned down but I pulled back slightly.

"Alive?" I raised an eyebrow again.

"Whatever," he smirked.

I couldn't help but giggle as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me, sealing our fate as man and wife.


	25. Epilogue: I'll be Home for Christmas

**_A/N: And all good things must come to an end. This is it. I know it's been a long journey, and I am truly grateful to all of you who have stuck by this story. It is broken up into two parts, which I have underlined. Both are songs that I found appropriately matched the tone of each section. The first is "I'll Be Home for Christmas", a song which I'm sure you're all familiar with. The other is "Dust in the Wind" by Kansas, which if you're not familiar with I suggest you look it up on You Tube or I Tunes. It's a very sad, but very beautiful song. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. _**

**_xo_**

**_-A_**

**Epilogue**

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

30 Years Later….

_**-Bella-**_

"I swear it Emmett if you look up my skirt one more time, I'm going to knock your teeth down your throat," I threatened.

"Oh shut up. You love it and you know it," He laughed. "And besides, you're standing on my shoulders, how can I not?"

I scoffed. He was right, of course, but that was no excuse. I stomped my foot.

"Just hold still. I can almost get it," I stood on my tip toes and tried to stuff the angel on the top of the tree. "It doesn't help that you bought a twelve foot tree."

He just laughed again, grabbed my ankles and hoisted me up further. I shoved the angel on the top branch and had just enough time to plug her in before Emmett released his hold and I began to fall. I squealed as he caught me around the waist and twirled me around. I smiled down at him and wound my fingers in his hair, as I used to when we were first dating. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he hummed happily.

"I'll never get tired of that," he sighed.

"Good," I grinned. "Because I'll never stop doing it."

He released me, allowing me to slowly slide down his body. I watched his eyes grow dark as he took a moment to bury his face in my chest, kissing and nipping lightly. As soon as my feet touched the floor I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him feverishly, growling as he pushed his tongue into my mouth.

"Oh get a room, would you?"

I felt Emmett grin against my lips as Jasper stalked through the living room, visibly annoyed. He loved to egg his brother on.

"A little too much for you, Jazz?" Emmett raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the smaller man and pulling me roughly against him.

"At first, no," Jasper grimaced. "But guys, really. It's been thirty years, you're not newlyweds anymore. The constant desire…" he shuddered. "You're killing me."

"You weren't complaining last night," I needled, flooding his mind with visions of the previous night's encounter. The lovemaking had been almost violent, and we were going to need a new bed. I giggled as Jasper's eyes rolled and he stifled a moan, grabbing hold of the kitchen island as the emotion overtook him. Emmett guffawed and yanked me to him, kissing me again and sliding a hand down my thigh to hitch my leg up around his hip. I heard Jasper grumble several expletives and disappear, probably to find Alice.

"Okay, lover," I said and pulled back. Emmett frowned. "Don't pout, we've got plenty of time for that. We have to get this cleaned up. He'll be here soon!"

Charlie was coming for Christmas and I was giddy with excitement. I talked to him practically every week, but we had not seen each other since I left Forks a few years after my change. He was in his late 70's now, but still sounded full of life and energy every time we spoke. I was anxious to see him, and had been practically counting the minutes since we booked his flight two weeks ago.

Our family had bounced across the nation since leaving the Pacific Northwest, settling in various parts of the country and staying only a few years in each place. Nothing really felt like home to me, until we discovered this delightful little town called Rangeley, Maine. It was absolutely perfect, just hours outside of Canada and hidden deep in the woods. Carlisle had built an expansive home on forty acres of land so we wouldn't have to hide during the day light hours. The center of town was twenty minutes away, and the people who lived there never ventured out this far, so we weren't bothered. I loved it out here. The days were glorious, the nights were majestic, and the food source was plentiful. Moose and black bear were the most abundant, wandering onto our property on almost a daily basis. Hunting became simple, life became simple. I don't think I could have asked for better.

"It's for you," Alice chirped as she sauntered into the room. I turned my head to see her smile cheekily, her hair mussed and usually pristine clothes rumpled. Emmett chuckled,.

"Been busy, little sister?" he winked.

"Mmm…" she hummed contentedly and closed her eyes. "How could you tell?"

"You're glowing."

She just laughed and flopped down on the couch, burying herself in the enormous cushions.

"What is?" my brow furrowed

"Sorry?" she peeped an eye open and looked at me

"What's for me?" I asked again

"The phone," she propped her feet on the coffee table as the phone rang from the kitchen.

"That's really annoying you know," I rolled my eyes. She mimicked the gesture.

"You know what's more annoying? That phone. You gonna answer it, or what?" she smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," I muttered. I hopped over back of the couch and made my way to the kitchen. "You're welcome, by the way!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"You're the best!" she hollered.

"You know it!" I stretched across the counter and grabbed the handset. I glanced at the number, saw Charlie's name and smiled. I instantly recognized my old home phone number, and my smile quickly faded. He should have left already. I pressed the button to talk.

"Dad?"

"Hey, Bells. How…how are you?" his voice was raspy, like he was getting over a cold.

"I'm fine Dad…you should have left already. What's going on? Was there a storm? I've been watching the weather all week, and there was nothing predicted for out there…"

"No, no. No storm," he chuckled. "In fact it's been quite sunny this week, and kind of warm, actually. It's a nice change."

"You didn't call me to talk about the weather," I frowned.

"Nope. No I didn't," he trailed off.

"You're avoiding the subject," I called him out on his old habit. When he had something important to say, he would always dance around it until I made him tell me.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "Yeah."

"Dad. Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour ago, and you're calling me from home. Why are you there? Tell me what's going on," I demanded. "And stop tip toeing around it. Get to the point."

"Okay, okay. But please don't be upset, Bella," he cleared his throat again.

"Why would I be upset?" I walked out into the dining room and stared out across our meadow. Two deer suddenly lifted their heads, catching my scent and springing into the trees. I leaned against the table.

"I won't be coming out for Christmas," he said in lieu of a response.

"I gathered that. Why?" I asked again.

"I can't."

"Can't what? Why? Damn it, Dad get -"

"Bella, I'm dying."

I stopped my rant and stood stock still.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, honey. I should have told you sooner," he suddenly sounded old and very tired.

"What do you mean, you're dying? How? Were you shot?" I sputtered.

"I've been retired for years, sweetie. You know I wasn't shot," he chuckled. "It's…it's pancreatic cancer. I'm in the end stages."

"C-cancer?" I stammered. "But what about treatment? Radiation? Chemo?"

"I've already been through it, honey. There's nothing else they can do," he sighed. "Sue Clearwater's been staying with me, keeping me comfortable and taking care of me."

"When did you find out?"

"About two years ago," he whispered.

"Two years?" I shouted. "Two years and you never told me? How many times have we spoken? How many times have you called me and you couldn't say anything? Not one word to tell me that you were fatally ill? Dad, I could have come home! I could have been there for you!"

"I didn't want to worry you," he cleared his throat again.

"But I'm worried now!" I cried. "How long…how much longer, Dad?"

"The doc says I'll be lucky to see another six weeks."

"Six weeks!" I sobbed. "I could have been there! I could have helped you!" I sniffed, composing myself. "That's it. I'm…I'm coming home."

"No, baby, please don't," he said softly. "There's nothing you can do."

"I'm not letting you die alone," I snapped. "I'm going to be there for you. You're not going to be alone. I'll be on the next flight out …"

"Bella you can't," he stated.

"What?" I pushed myself off the table. "What do you mean, I can't? Why?"

"There's too many people here," he said. "Too many people that you used to know."

"So?" I spat.

"Sweet heart, you're supposed to be almost fifty and you still look eighteen," he explained.

"So what? I'll tell them I had plastic surgery," I brushed him off.

"Nobody's that good," he laughed. "Not even the docs on t.v. Please, Bella. I'm asking you, father to daughter. Don't risk yourself for me."

"Dad, I'm not letting you go through this alone!" I yelled. "You're not dying without me there. It's bad enough you didn't tell me for two years, you are _not _going to deprive me of your last six weeks on Earth. Come hell or high water, I _will_ be with you in your final days. I'll see you soon."

"Bella," he sighed.

"I love you, Dad. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, baby."

I clicked the phone off and clutched it to my chest. The flimsy plastic shattered in my hand and crumbled to the floor. I opened my fist and let the rest fall, staring absent mindedly at the mess. I lifted my eyes to the window again and watched the sun hover just above the trees. I held out my hand into the rays and watched as light refracted off my skin, shooting tiny rainbows across the ceiling. Charlie would never see another rainbow. Or marvel at a sunset. Or take joy in any of nature's gifts. I let out a cry and sunk to my knees, cradling my head in my hands as I began to rock back and forth.

Emmett's arms came around me from behind and pulled me to him. I leaned back against his chest and let my head fall onto his shoulder. He nuzzled my neck.

"What is it, babe?" he said softly.

"You didn't hear any of that?" I frowned.

"Alice cranked the stereo to give you some privacy," he brushed my hair aside and kissed my collar bone.

"Oh," I sighed. "That was nice of her." I closed my eyes and grew silent. He held me for a while, letting me work up the courage to tell him what had happened.

"Please talk to me, love" he murmured. "You know can tell me anything. What has got you so upset?"

"It's Charlie," I answered after a couple of beats. I sat up and turned to look at him. "He's dying, Em."

"Oh babe," he hung his head. "Oh, Bella."

He drew me into his arms again and I rested my head on his chest, trying to find some kind of comfort. I found myself for the first time at a loss for words and I just laid there, burrowed in my lover's embrace. I lifted my head and finally spoke.

"Pancreatic cancer," I answered before he could ask. "He was diagnosed two years ago. He went through chemo and radiation and it did nothing. He's now in the end stages."

"Two years? But he never…" Em shook his head.

"He said he didn't want to worry me," I laughed darkly. "He's got six weeks left."

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry," he rubbed my back soothingly. "I wish there was more I could do."

"You could come with me," I looked hopefully into his eyes. "I want to be with him. To be there for him when he passes. It would be easier…if you were with me."

It was Emmett's turn to remain silent. He took my face in his hands and gazed sadly into my eyes. He held me there for a moment, kissed my forehead gently, stood and walked toward the window. I sat on the floor, lost and confused..

"Em, what is it?" I rose to my feet and turned to him. He stared into the night, hands clasped behind his back. I joined him where he stood and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Emmett, please. Answer me."

"You can't go, Bella."

"What?" I instantly pulled away so I could look up at him.

"I'm sorry love, but you can't go," he repeated, meeting my eyes.

"The hell I can't!" I growled. "My father is dying, Emmett. I haven't seen him in thirty years and this is my last chance!"

"The risk is too great," he shook his head. "Not just for you, but for all of us. We'd be discovered in a heartbeat."

"Fuck the risk!" I shouted. "I have to see him. He can't die alone!"

"I'm sorry, love, but it's just not an option," I could hear the tension in his voice. He was fighting to maintain control. "There are too many people there. Angela, Ben, Jessica…they all settled in Forks and made lives for themselves. If you were to show up looking the way you do, you'd be found out instantly. Then we'd all be up shit's creek.

"And the plastic surgery excuse won't work, so don't try it. There is no doctor out there who can make a fifty year old woman look eighteen. The safest thing for you, for _all_ of us, is to stay here."

"So the good of the whole outweighs the good of the one," I sneered.

"Come on, babe." he pleaded.

"No," I shook my head. " No! I need to be there! Being away this long has been hard enough, and I won't stay away any longer. Not when he's on his death bed!"

He threw his hands in the air and stalked away from me. He began pacing in front of the windows, clenching and unclenching his fists. I crossed my arms and watched him stride back and forth until he finally rounded on me at other end of the room.

"Don't you get it?" he snarled. "We could all die if you go back! We would be discovered and we'd all be sentenced to die! You're immortal, Bella, and with that comes consequences. Including watching your loved ones pass on from afar."

"What would you know of it?" I growled, and in the same breath he was directly in front of me.

"Did you think I forgot?" his voice was low and deadly. He grabbed my chin when I turned my face away and roughly pulled it back. "My parents thought I was dead. My mother became a recluse, and my father shut down. I had to sit back at watch as my brother and sister institutionalized them because they could no longer take care of themselves. Seeing your parents deteriorate and not being able to lift a finger to help them? That isn't something you just forget."

"So what would I know? A hell of a lot more than you, little girl. Be grateful you can still talk to your father, and take solace in that," he pushed my face aside and I stared the other way, seething. "You can call him. Daily. Weekly. I don't care. Do whatever you have to do, but you are not going out there. You will not risk the safety of this family."

"So what, you're ordering me now? I'm trapped here while my father lays dying three thousand miles away?" I asked. He glared over my shoulder, refusing to make eye contact.

"You're not trapped -"

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't changed me. I could have been with him. I could have taken care of him and held his hand in his final hours." I hissed.

"Now who forgets?" he barked. "If I hadn't changed you you'd be dead and he'd still be alone."

I staggered back a few feet at his words, and grabbed the table for support as the memories of that long ago night broke free and flooded my mind. I cried out and clutched at my abdomen, the pain causing my gut to clench and making me wish I could wretch.

"You swore," I wheezed. "You swore that we would never speak of that again."

"I know," he muttered. "I know I did. But damn it Bella, you left me no choice. How else was I going to make you see? How else were you going to realize?"

"Realize what?" I held out a warning hand when he made a move to help me.

"Realize the sacrifices of living forever. You knew this would happen, as did Charlie," he closed the distance between us and slid his arms around my waist. I put my hands on his chest and gripped his shirt, hanging my head.

"But that night…you know that night still haunts me," I whispered. "It still hurts Em. So much."

"I know, Baby, I know," he put his hand on my cheek and lifted my face until our eyes met. "And I'm sorry I brought it up. But do you see? Do you understand now why you can't go?"

"I can't even hide? Like in the back of the church or something for his funeral? I know I can't go now, but after he's passed. Can I at least say goodbye then?" "Honey, I just don't think it's a good idea," he started to shake his head until I grabbed his other hand in both of mine. I held it over my heart as I used to when I was still alive and his expression immediately softened. He ran his thumb along my cheek bone as we gazed at one another, locked in our old familiar embrace.

"Please," I begged him. "If I can't go while he's still alive, can you at least let me say goodbye to him when he's gone?"

"I-" he sighed when my look became desperate. "I can't say no to you when you look at me like that. We'll have Alice watch him, and when it's his time, we will both fly out there. But you can't be seen, do you understand? We must stay out of sight, for everyone's sake."

I threw my arms around his neck and he held me close, squeezing me a little tighter when I began to tremble from the weight of the sorrow.

"It's for the best. You'll see," he murmured in to my hair.

**Dust In the Wind**

_-**Isaac-**_

It's hard, being stuck in the middle. You're not really there, but you're not really gone. There's nothing you can do but sit back and observe. Sure, you can talk with certain people, but that's it. You can't soothe them when they cry, or hold their hand when they need a friend. I wanted so badly to help poor Bella when she was faced with giving up Edward for Emmett. Her heart ached, and all I wanted to do was to hug her and tell her she was doing the right thing. She was taking a journey with the man she loved, and that was okay. I knew it would all work out, because if it was anyone who deserved a happy ending, it was Bella. I just never thought she'd have to lose her life to get it.

But she did. And she came back, and I have never seen a stronger, more beautiful being than the woman my sister has become. The thanks go largely to Emmett, who has been her rock through all of this. He held her together in the beginning, and helped mold her and shape her into who she is. His love for her remains pure and unfettered, and he was the constant that her life to that point had been missing. If there were a guy I could have picked for her, out of anyone in the entire world, it would have been him. I watched them for a few years after her change, but never returned to her after that first night. She was in good hands. She didn't need me anymore.

Now, as I stood in the hall of the old Forks house, I was beginning to wonder if she might need me again. I had been there when Dad had called her to tell her he was dying, and she hadn't taken it well. I even witnessed the fight she and Emmett had about whether or not she could go see him. And God love Emmett, he managed to convince her to stay home. It was almost as if he knew I'd be here. I stepped back as Sue Clearwater came down the hall with a cold compress for my father's head. She was a lovely Quileute woman in her mid sixties who had moved in with Dad when he started to take a turn for the worse. I followed her at a distance and watched her take a seat next Dad where he lay in his favorite recliner. She had wanted him to stay in the hospital bed they had brought in for him, but stubborn old Charlie Swan 'didn't need a damn bed. If I'm going to die, then damn it I'm going to be comfortable!'

I chuckled and shook my head. It was almost his time, and he stirred as Sue mopped his brow with the damp cloth. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly at her.

"You're such a wonderful woman," he croaked. "Always so good to me. I will miss you terribly."

"Hush now," she said sadly. "No need for talk like that. Just rest. All will be well when you wake up."

He could only answer with a nod, and she smiled and took his hands. She bowed her head and began to murmur a Quileute prayer, and I took that moment to close the distance between us. I rested a hand on her shoulder and met my father's eyes. He squinted at me, not quite sure of what he was seeing.

"Yeah Dad," I smiled. "It's me."

He furrowed his brow and looked at Sue. She was still praying, completely unaware of my presence. He looked back up at me and confirmed that she could neither see nor hear me.

"Are you ready?" I asked and held out my hand.

He took a deep, ragged breath in, and let it slowly out, closing his eyes. I felt his firm grip on my hand as he lost his grip on life and stood out of the recliner, leaving his withered old body behind. Sue looked up and let out a soft gasp, placing her hand over her mouth as a tear slid down her face. She called out softly to her daughter Leah, who had been sitting on the back porch. The young woman came in, took in the scene before her, and hugged her mother's shoulders, burying her face in the older woman's hair. Dad made a move to comfort them but I held him back.

"They can't see you," I reminded him.

"I know." he sighed "I just…I don't know. Force of habit, I guess. I hate seeing women cry."

"I hear ya, Dad," I smiled.

"Will they be okay?" he gazed sadly at them.

"They'll be fine, Dad, I promise," I squeezed his hand, and we both watched as Sue wiped at her eyes and Leah stepped back from her mother.

"I'll call the funeral home," Sue said quietly. "Can you call Renee? She'll want to be here."

"What about Bella?" Leah asked, picking up her cell phone "Does anyone know where she is?"

"She moves around so much, we never seem to have current number for her. I tried to call her last week, but the number was out of service," Sue shook her head. " Poor Charlie. I just wish she could have been here to see him before he passed."

"You did well hiding her secret," I mentioned.

"Took it with me to the grave," he laughed. "Quite literally. How will she know I'm gone? How do we get a message to her?"

"Alice," I nodded toward the door and he followed me as I began to leave. I walked through the door and he hesitated at first, then did the same.

"I'll never get used to that," he held out his arms and took in his appearance. "Look at me! I'm young again!" he was in his old Forks Police uniform and looked the same as he had thirty years earlier.

"You'll appear as you were best remembered," I saluted him smartly. "Chief Swan."

"You know it," he winked. "Now what do you mean by Alice? How will Alice know?"

"Because we're going to tell her," I answered simply. "Come on. It will only take a second."

And it did, because in a second we were at the Cullen home in Rangeley. It was a beautiful New Year's morning, and the sun sparkled off the fresh blanket of snow. Charlie hesitated a moment.

"What is it, Dad?" I asked, stopping a few feet from the main door.

"I just…I can't believe we're about to do this," he shook his head. "We're about to tell her that I'm dead. Can't we just tell Bella herself?"

"As you are well aware, Bella was very unstable after my death," I began. "She held fast to her memories of me, often drowning herself in alcohol to try and keep me alive in her eyes. Mom and Bella's therapists convinced her that she was hallucinating when she would see me sitting next to her in her bedroom. But I was there the whole time, watching her fall apart and completely unable to help her. When she started to let go is when we almost lost her. I faded into the background when she came to Forks and thought she was finally letting go when she met up with that Cullen boy, Edward. But…well…you know where that led."

"Unfortunately," Charlie grumbled.

"I came back to her during her change, when she was fighting for a grip on reality. I convinced her to hold on and to let it happen. When she took off after she woke, I talked her off the ledge and reminded her of everything she still had when all she could see was what she had lost. And once she saw Emmett without the veil of rage clouding her eyes, I knew I was no longer needed. She could finally let me go and hold on to something solid. A constant that she would never have to give up, and would never leave her. Dad, I'm telling you, I couldn't have picked a better match for her. But that's beside the point. What I'm getting at is this: the reason we can't tell Bella directly is because she's been stable for so long that she has let me go, and can no longer see me."

"So we have to go to Alice, because she has her visions…" he trailed off.

"And is receptive to the supernatural," I finished. "Exactly. Now, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he sighed. "Lead the way, son."

When we entered the house, decorated in much the same fashion as the Forks house had been, Alice was curled up on the couch in front of a roaring fire. She was dressed comfortably in a pink and black track suit with her legs tucked underneath her. She was engrossed in the latest issue of Cosmo and completely oblivious to any and all surroundings. I nudged Charlie forward and he gave me a quizzical look.

"She knows you," I whispered, to which he responded with a nod. He stepped forward and stood in front of the fire. He cleared his throat gently and Alice's head snapped up. Her eyes went wide when she saw him and she immediately leapt over the back of the couch.

"Sweet Baby Jesus!" she shouted. "Charlie?"

"Hi Alice," he smiled.

" That's all you can say? You appear to me out of nowhere, thirty years younger I might add, scare the holy hell out of me and all you can say is 'Hi Alice' ? What the hell, Charlie? Oh…Oh! Oh no," she went from outraged to bewildered to incredibly sad all in a matter of seconds. "Oh Charlie. Already?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. It was just my time," he hung his head. "I need you to tell Bella. Tell her I wish I could have been with her all these years. Tell her I love her and I'm going to miss her. Tell her…"

"Why can't you tell her yourself?" she looked genuinely confused.

"Because she can't see us," I spoke up, joining Charlie by the fire. "You all have done wonders for her emotional stability. She's to the point where she doesn't need me anymore, so she finally let me go and I stepped into the shadows. Isaac. I'm Isabella's brother." I answered before she could ask.

"You have her eyes," she smiled sadly. "I wish I could have known you."

"And I, you," I bowed my head. I looked over her shoulder out into the snow-covered meadow behind the house. Bella and Emmett were in the midst of a snow ball fight. He was stalking her where she hid behind a tree, a pile of snow in his hand. He grinned impishly as he came up behind her and dumped the snow on her head, taking the time to rub it in her hair. She squealed and darted after him as he ran away, laughing. She swiftly caught up to him and grabbed him around the waist, tackling him to the ground. He rolled onto his back and she placed a hand on either side of his head. She smiled sweetly as he tucked her hair behind her ear, then stuffed a wad of snow in his face. She took off, laughing hysterically as he sat up and wiped the snow from his eyes.

Alice sighed heavily under her new burden, and Charlie and I followed slowly behind as she began her journey outside. She walked at a human pace, dragging out the inevitable. When she finally reached Emmett and Bella, they were sitting together in the snow, she in his lap. My sister never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment. The sun reflected off her diamond-like skin and caught the reddish highlights in her glossy brown hair. She was forever young, and eternally happy nestled in the arms of the man she loved. Alice sunk to her knees beside them. Emmett was first to turn his head.

"Hey, little sis," he greeted her. "Come to join the fun?'

"I was wondering when you were going to get here!" Bella turned to her, Emmett's arms still around her waist. "It's more fun when I have an insider on my team…" she trailed off at the grim look on Alice's face. "Alice…what is it?"

Alice took Bella's hands in her own and squeezed them gently. She grimaced.

"I'm sorry."

"I…what?"

"It was his time." Alice hung her head, then looked into Bella's eyes. "He's gone, sweetie. Charlie's gone."

Bella didn't speak. Her mouth formed a grim line and her brow furrowed. She slowly began to shake her head.

"It can't be. He said he had six weeks, Alice. It's only been two! Are you sure? Could your vision have been wrong? He can't be gone already! I just spoke to him yesterday! Tell me your vision wasn't true!" she pleaded.

"It wasn't a vision," she explained. "They came to me and told me. He wanted me to tell you goodbye and that he loves you. He's happy now. He's not in any pain."

"Wait," Bella held up her hand. "They?"

"Your brother was with him," Alice looked back at me and I nodded slightly.

"Isaac?" Bella's eyes went wide. "Is…is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. He came to help Charlie cross over. They just wanted to give you that message before they left." Alice brought Bella's attention back. "He loves you. They both do and they want you to carry on."

"Carry on?" she leapt to her feet. "How can I carry on? Every one I loved is gone!"

"Bells…" Emmett tried to hold her but she wrenched free of his grasp.

"Don't _Bells_ me! They're gone, Em! All gone! And I never got to say good bye!" she cried, and I longed desperately to hold her and tell her that I was here. That I wasn't gone and I was with her. I glanced over at Charlie and saw the same agonized look on his face.

"Can't we…?" he stopped when I shook my head.

"Even if she could see us, it wouldn't do her any good. She'd only regress. She'll get past this, Dad. It may take some time, but she's strong. She will survive." I squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"I didn't get to say good bye," she moaned. "Not to Ike, not to Edward…not to my father. They all left me and I never got to say good bye." She hugged her torso and turned away from us. Emmett approached her and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. She gazed up at him, smiling sadly. She slid a hand onto his cheek and the kiss they shared was so tender, so intimate that I felt the need to cast my eyes down to give them some privacy. When I looked up she was gone.

"Isaac…where?" Charlie looked around frantically when Alice spoke up.

"Forks," she said. "She's gone to say good bye."

"Go. Both of you. Please see that she's alright," I motioned for her to leave. "Alice?" I asked as she took Emmett's hand. She turned to me. "Tell her we love her."

She smiled in acquiescence, then darted into the woods, Emmett in tow.

"Should we go?" Charlie asked without meeting my eyes.

I nodded.

"We're no longer needed."

_**Alice**_

Emmett and I arrived in Forks a few days later, giving Bella at least 24 hours head start. We easily maneuvered through the outskirts of town, staying out of sight of prying eyes. When we got to the cemetery, we both picked up the faintest hint of strawberries and vanilla, indicating that Bella had been here recently. We followed it to Charlie's grave, expecting to find her mourning, but instead finding a slip of paper with Emmett's name nestled in a wreath of roses. I clutched his trembling hand as he read her letter and wished I had Jasper's gift of empathy. I did the best I could and leaned my head on his arm. He blinked and shook his head, reading it again. He suddenly dropped to his knees, still holding tight to my hand. He leaned his head on my hip and without a word handed me the note.

_My Only Love,_

_This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. You have done nothing but love me and for that I will be eternally grateful. Please know that I love you more than words can say, and I will never stop. You have been my rock. You have kept me grounded all these years and the love I feel for you transcends time itself. I will never stop loving you, no matter how long I survive. But this is something I have to do. I have to face my demons. _

_I have never stopped blaming myself for the deaths of my brother and Edward, and now Charlie. It's long past the time when I must confront my guilt in order to really be able to move on, and I must leave. I have to make this journey alone in order to truly face my feelings. I don't know where I'm going, or how long I'll be gone. It could be weeks, or months, perhaps years. When my journey is done I will find you, but until then, please don't try to follow me. I will only be gone by the time you get there. I will only ask you this: remember me. It doesn't have to be every day, but once in a while, when you look up at the stars, remember me._

_I Love You, Emmett. _

_Always. _

_Bella_

The letter slipped from my fingers and fluttered to the ground. Emmett stared at it before lifting his eyes to mine. As I ran my fingers through his curls, trying to ease the pain, he uttered in a tiny voice:

"_She's gone."_

_**The End**_


	26. Sequel News & Playlist For the Story

Sequel:

You all are persistent, aren't you? Please see my profile regarding a sequel to this story. Thanks again for reading, and in the mean time please check out my new fic: _The Boy Next Door. _

**Playlist**

I sifted through my I Tunes (And yes, these are ALL on my I Tunes) and picked the songs that best fit each chapter. Most of them are one song per chapter, but there are a few that I just couldn't decide on one so I picked a few. You can look them up on the I Tunes Store or on You Tube. Here's the list!

Chapter 1. _Somewhere I Belong - Linkin Park_

Chapter 2._ Breathless - The Corrs_

Chapter 3. _Keep Away - Godsmack_

Chapter 4._ In Your Eyes - Peter Gabriel_

Chapter 5. _Way Too Damn Good - Nickelback_

Chapter 6. _Breaking The Girl - Red Hot Chili Peppers_

Chapter 7._ Every Rose Has Its Thorn - Poison_

Chapter 8. _She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5_

Chapter 9 . _Use Somebody - Kings of Leon_

Chapter 10._ Love on The Rocks - Neil Diamond_

Chapter 11._ Make A Memory - Bon Jovi_

Chapter 12. _Poison - Alice Cooper_

_ Dilemma - Nelly ft. Kelly Rowland_

_ Teenage Dream - Katy Perry_

Chapter 13._ Need You Now - Lady Antebellum_

_ Something - The Beatles_

_ We Belong - Pat Benatar_

Chapter 14._ What I've Done - Linkin Park_

Chapter 15. _Back 2 Good - Matchbox 20_

Chapter 16. _What It Takes - Aerosmith_

Chapter 17._ God Only Knows - The Beach Boys_

Chapter 18. _December - Collective Soul_

Chapter 19._ I Don't Want to Miss A Thing - Aerosmith_

Chapter 20. _My Own Prison - Creed_

Chapter 21. _With or Without You - U2_

Chapter 22. _Let It Be - The Beatles_

Chapter 23._ It's Not My Time - 3 Doors Down_

Chapter 24. _Amazing - Aerosmith_

Epilogue. _I'll Be Home For Christmas_

_ Dust In The Wind - Kansas_


End file.
